


Sleepless nights with Rogue

by Miekio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheating, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Short Eren Yeager, Stripper Eren Yeager, Stripping, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 79,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekio/pseuds/Miekio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has the life mostly all men wish to live, yet something was missing and he knew it. Suddenly that one thing that was missing is right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story i'm working on ! I hope you all like it <3

**Prologue**

Levi came over to the apartment today. He told me he had something to talk to me but here we are sitting on my couch, and he's just staring at the floor. Something is serious wrong with him.

"Love?"

"Hm?" Levi answers.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I…I have to tell you something."

"What is babe?"

"I…It's…not easy to say this.

"Levi…what ever it is, it's okay.I love you. Alright?" I say to him trying to relax his nerves. Sheesh. He really does look like he's about to have a nervous break down. Levi stands up in front of me.

"Eren.." Levi calls my name out gently. My breath hitches. How can he make me feel like this by just saying my name. Levi holds his hand out toward me and I look at it for a minute before taking it. He pulls me close to him holding me tight and I melt into his embrace. I never want this man to let me go.

"I'm sorry Eren…I should have told you sooner."

"Told me what?"

"I." he whispers in my ear. "…I…I came here to end it."

Everything stops. My whole entire world, the man I give my whole heart to repeatedly, the man I gave my fucking soul to. The man I trusted it with my entire life. Every emotion is running to the surface. The sadness, the hurt, the betrayal, the anger. He's hold on me loosens. No, Levi don't…don't let me go.

My eyes are wide looking at him. He kisses me softly on the cheek before he turns around and starts walking away. My body reacts before my mind catches up. I grab a hold of his arm.

"N..no..Levi…no…don't…don't…please don't leave." I begged him. I fell to my knees in front of him holding onto his arm. "Please Levi." I don't want him to leave me.I know he loves me..I know it.

Levi hesitates then pulls his arm from Eren's grasp. "I'm sorry Eren…I…I love my wife." He whispers. The pain the raven is feeling right now is indescribable.

Eren sits there on his knees, watching the only person he loves more than life it's self walk out on him. Heartbreaking sobs leave Eren's mouth.

Levi is on the other side of the door listening to them holding back the loud sob he wants to make as well. The raven wanted nothing more but to run back inside of there and hold him and tell him how much of a lie it is. Levi himself wanted to know how and why it came to this, he didn't want to leave Eren, but he had to.

Just like that the raven walked away. He didn't even look back, the further he got the more he regretted walking away.

Eren he stopped crying. He officially is numb. The thoughts running through his head, were terrible. He wants out of this love, he wants out of this hurt, he wants out of this world right now. Everything hurt, he wanted it to end all of it, because the person he thought loved him just told him he can't love him. The person he was going to change his life for has been lying to him, the whole time. He wanted out, and he wanted out now.

The brunette pulled out his phone and texted Armin, and Mikasa, telling them he loved them so much and goodbye. The next person he texted was the one who just walked out on him.

I love you Levi, even though you don't love me.

Goodbye….

Eren turned his phone off after that and went to his bathroom and got a full bottle of Vicodin. He looked at the bottle carefully. He gripped the top and opened it, pours about 10 of them in his hand.

Levi looks at the message on his phone, with his eyes wide. "What the fuck is the brat talking about goodbye?" Levi's heart is racing. He press the call icon on his phone. "Answer the damn pho-"

"The person you are calling does not have a voicemail set up."

"FUCK!" Levi screams. He makes a u-turn right in the middle of traffic, not giving a fuck about any of the cars. "No no, it wasn't suppose to fucking happen like this…fuck fuck fuck." Levi drives fast back over to Eren's house.

Levi wasn't suppose to end up caring letting alone falling in love with Eren. Eren was not suppose to fall in love either, he knew Levi was married from the jump. Yet they both fell so hard, and so deep. Now Eren lost it, Levi walked out. How did it get to here? Why did it happen? How could they fall so deep to the point neither one of them can climb out?


	2. Chapter 1

Levi Ackerman, Billionaire CEO of Recon Corps at only 32 years old. He has a beautiful wife of five years, he's been featured in many magazines, he's majorly known on wall street despite not even being in stocks, a big 7 bedroom mansion, 2 cars for him, 2 cars for his wife,he worked with the most prestigious people in his business, he has a wonderful mother, who is also known,his business partners and best friends, he got to travel to wonderful places, he loved his life…but no matter what he did, no matter how much he knew he had, he felt something missing. No matter how much he tried to fill that void he couldn't, he thought it was because he was getting older but that wasn't it. He thought it might be because he wanted child, but he didn't, not with his wife. He has no idea what he's missing but he hopes he finds it soon.

The dark hair raven had no idea why he was in this club with his four-eyed friend. He let her drag him here. What is a married man doing in a fucking strip club?

As the waitress shows Hanji to her regular table, Levi takes his seat.

"I think you're going to love it here!" Hanji exclaims.

Levi raises his brow at her very curious. "My wife thinks we are having guy time at Erwin's house. I better love it here."

Before Hanji could say something back, a girl with long blonde hair stands on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Goodie Bakery! We have lots of goods and sweets in store for you tonight! Is everyone ready for the main show?!" She screams getting the crowd hyped up.

"Well, ladies and gents without further ado...please welcome Rogue." She says moving off to the side.

The lights in the room dim considerably. 2012 by Chris Brown starts playing. The curtains are slowly swaying side to side and as soon as the lyrics start Rogue walks out, they're wearing 5 inch thigh high boots, tight coochie cutter pants, a loose fitting shirt that's short like a crop but still falling off their shoulder, underneath you can see a bikini top straps, they had long brunette hair down to their shoulders. Their back is facing the crowd moving their hips to the beat of the song.

_What if the sky was turning red_

_I know we'd be safe, right in here bed_

_Laying face to face_

_Girl i love the way you sound_

_When you rain on me_

_so tonight lets act it out_

_Show you how it's gonna be_

Rogue turns around and Levi's jaw literally drops. This person walking toward the crowd beckoning men and women with their slow suggestive movements. Their hips don't miss a beat of the song.

_I'm gon' kiss your other set of lips_

_Rogue blows a kiss to everyone_

_Hold ya body by legs and hips._

They finally get right up to the pole, they turn around so their back is facing everyone, holding on to the pole they poke their ass out shaking it a little.

_The world can't end until we finish._

_Girl we gon.. we gonna do it like it's the end of the world_

_and they depending on us_

_To make earth shaking love._

_as we lay it down._

Rogue slides there hands down the front of their body, then down their legs while the spread them apart. They standing back up grinding on the pole, their body not missing one single beat.

_Telling me to go harder go harder_

_Rogue walks down the stage, finding their first victim grinding on him._

_telling me to go deeper go deeper._

_Rogue goes over to his next victim, the pervy guy sticks a couple twenties into his pants._

_I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker_

_we can go longer if you just lay it down._

Then it happens. Steel grey blue eyes meet green blue eyes, in that moment they both felt it. A shock went down both their spines, a want neither could describe. Rogue found their self being pulled in by the mysterious man he just locked eyes with. They couldn't control their feet. When Rogue finally realizes where they are, they don't give it up as they feel his hands sliding up and down their sides and up their back. Rogue works his hips against the mysterious man, everything sounds as if it's drowning out, nothing but the breathing between this two.

The lap dance the raven is getting is so intense other people in the club is fanning their selves. The way Rogue works his body against the mysterious man, and the way the mysterious man works his body back.

Soon the song was over. Rogue got off the man and started to walk back to his dressing room. Everyone is clapping and cheering for them.

"Well, god…damn." Hanji breathes out looking at Levi.

Levi blinks a few times before his processes everything that just happened to him. He feels his dress pants feel really tight , he adjust himself. Suddenly he stands up.

"I have to go." Levi says.

Before he gives his friend time to stop him, he's pushing the door open, taking in a big breath. He dry washes his mouth. As he walking to his car, he hears a voice.

"Hey mister ."

Levi freezes. He turns around and the very person he didn't want to see ever again is standing right there.

"We were just dancing…I…I wasn't going to say anything to you…but I just really wanted to know your name…" Rogue admits.

Levi stares at Rogue in a little bit of shock.

"I'm sorry this is kind of weird…" Rogue covers their self with the robe more walking closer, they stick their hand out. "I'm Eren."

The raven finds himself shaking their hand. "Levi…" There the feeling is again for both of them, they stare into each others eyes before Eren breaks the silence.

"So that's your name." Eren giggles slightly.

That giggle sends all sorts of shivers down his body.

"I…should get back…but Levi…if you do ever decide to come here again…ask for Eren." They say turning right back around and walking back inside.

Levi just turns around and starts walking to his car. Just from seeing the cute brunette again, his pants feel ever tighter than before. The raven starts up his car and drives home. Every red light feels like he's staying there for an hour and this problem in his pants isn't getting any better.

Soon the raven arrives home, the whole ride home he kept thinking of the beautiful bond on stage, rolling their hips against him.

"UGH." Levi yells through clenched teeth. He sighs to himself as he's making his way to his room.

His beautiful wife lays there, her light ginger hair, her amazing body where you can see every curve through the silk sheet she lays under. Levi makes his way over to her, he gently shakes her shoulder.

"I know you aren't sleep." Levi says in her ear.

She pouts. "You know me to well." She crosses her arms.

Levi looks at her, rolling his eyes. "Such a child." He teases her, although he was being slightly serious.

She sticks her tongue out at him."So how was guys night or whatever?" she asks.

Levi shrugs. "Same as it's always been."

She looks over every inch of Levi, noticing the bulge in his pants. "Happy to see me?" She ask with a smile.

 _'Ha, I wish it wa—Do I wish it was because of her?'_ Levi thinks to himself. He just smiles at her and nods his head. He leans over to kiss her on the cheek. "Go to bed, i'll be there in a minute, I just want to get their filth off of me."

"You know Levi, I think you should see a therapist for your OCD."

"It's not OCD, I just like my shit clean…no pun intended though…shit can never be clean." Levi states as if having a conversation about shit is normal.

"Wow…You and your awful shit jokes." Petra says.

"Isn't shit always awful?" Levi says before going into the bathroom.

Once he gets closes the door, he strips all his clothes off, folding them neatly and putting them into the dirty clothes hamper, he turns the shower on to his preferred warmth then climbs in. The water relaxes all the tense muscles in his body. Levi's hands trail up and down his body unknowingly while he stands there thinking about the brunette. The way Eren pressed his body against him, the way Eren's body fit in his hands, how the raven wanted to so badly be deep in the brunette.

He reaches for his body wash, shaking his head as he tries to snap out of it. Lathering up his hands and rubbing his body but as he washes himself he ends up "washing" a bit longer than usual. The water washed away the soap for some time now. Levi standing under the warm water strokes his well hung cock slowly. Groaning under his breath as he tugs on his meaty cock, his other hand cupping his pecks and playing with his nipple; rolling and pinching it as he sees fit. His head rolls back for a moment as he lets out a louder groan, he catches himself, his mind is flooded with this brunette that gave him the biggest boner of his life. His mind replays every move the brunette made on him at the club, all the grinding, the perfect lips, those amazing eyes luring his attention. Levi leans his back against the shower wall, looking down at his throbbing over grown cock in his hand, he cant help but to pump his hips a little into his hand, fucking his hand as if he were to fuck that brunette. His hand that was tugging his nipple soon starts tracing down his slippery stomach. Letting his left hand now take his thick girth, stroking it tight in his palm. His right hand lingers down to his swollen balls and tugs on them. The combination alone makes his head fall back against the shower wall letting out a rhythm of moans as his chest pumps a bit quickly. "Fuck" he groans out through clenched teeth, his cock is throbbing hard in his hand, picking up the pace makes his tip more red and dripping pre-cum. Tugging his balls a little more harder before his left arm gets a big tired from stroking so quickly. He switches up, grabbing his cock with his right hand, stroking it a couple times. Licking his lips he wishes so badly this brunette's perfect lips were around his eagerly throbbing thick cock. Grunting in frustration he strokes his cock hard and extremely tight. The hot water hitting his dick feels so good. His heart races and he breathes a bit faster, his balls tighten up as he feels himself close to his orgasm. "Oh fuck.." he murmurs to himself. His cock harder than it's ever been and before he knows it he starts cumming so much it almost feels endless. Loads of cum spurring out from him and down the drain of the shower.

The raven takes a deep breath still leaning against the wall of the shower. "What…the..fuck" He mumbles to himself. How could one person who he barely knows, someone he doesn't even know their gender, make his body do things that not even his wife could achieve.

As the raven got out the shower, he got put on his boxers and pajama bottoms, and climbing in the bed. He turns his back to his wife. The raven closes his eyes hoping he can drift to sleep but as soon as he did these amazing ocean colored eyes filled his mind once again. _'What the entire fuck.'_ Levi thinks to himself. _'I don't even know the brat, just their name…Eren…'_ Levi said it a few times in his head, letting it play on his tongue, he smirked to himself until he noticed what he was doing. _'Fuck what are they doing to me? I am Rivaille fucking Ackerman, I don't fucking do this shit, but that fucking brat. Maybe I should go back tomorrow…it is a weekend. Shitty glasses surely wouldn't mind'_ He thought to himself till he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The raven found himself standing in front of the very same club, a week later. He looked at the door, debating if he really wanted to go inside. After many many many times of him walking to his car and then back to the door, he finally pulled the door open and walked inside.

"Welcome to the Goodie Bakery!" The blonde woman from last time shouts this time wearing a sexy maid outfit. "What kind of table would you like sir? One closer to the stage, vip, or at the bar?"

"Is there a VIP booth near the stage?" Levi questioned.

"Yes there is sir! Right this way!" The blonde says smiling then turning around and walking toward the table.

The waitress/hostess seats him, then places two menus and a tablet in front of him. One menu was a drinking menu, another was a food menu, and the table was a medium size. Levi looked at the tablet then to the hostess.

"What is this?" Levi asked.

The waitress smiles kindly. "Today is Sweet treat Saturday! Meaning you can pick any one of our goodies to be your treat for your time here!" then blonde bent over a little so she can show Levi what to do. "To pick one of our lovely goodies, all you have to do is touch the "Goodies" app right here. You can scroll through the suggestions, they also come with mini profiles and a picture! When you decide on the one you would like you press the "Give me this treat." button which should lighted up bright pink! Then within two to three minutes, your treat should come out. They also will be your waiter or waitress. If the goodie you want is currently with someone else, it will say "With the chef." But you can wait and request them or choose someone else. You also can dress up your treat how ever you want! Maid,Kitty,Rabbit, etc. So technically in other terms, you're their master for the night."

"Am I paying by the minute or what?" Levi asked generally curious.

"It's free of charge, of course if you want to give them tips, that is up to you. The only things you will be paying for is your food, and drinks." The waitress keeps up that smile then finally turns around and walks away.

Levi looks the tablet, still on the top of the "Goodies" list. He stops for a second and realizes it's in alphabetical order by the first letter of their stage name. He scrolls down the R and immediately clicks on Eren's profile.

(Most Recommended)

"Of course the brat is most recommended". Levi says to no in particular.

 **Name:** _Rogue_

 **Age:** _21_

 **Sign:** _Aries_

 **Height:** _5'4_

 **Body type:** _Curvy_

**Description:** _Energetic and Passionate. Has a little bit of a temper. Amazing singer. Best damn dancer at the club._

_If you're ready come and get it na na na, hehe I answer to Rogue. I'm sweet, too much of me and you'll catch a sweet tooth! Hehe ;3_

Under that little description was a picture of the brunette in a frilly tight cute maids outfit, making a cute little winking face and blowing a kiss. Levi felt his pants tighten a bit, he adjusted himself under the table. After a few minutes of debating, he finally click on the button to give him that treat while being a kitty. The next window popped up reading "Please wait while we put some sugar on your sweet." Levi raised a brow at this. ' _Hanji would drag me to a place like this…and I would fucking come back for a fucking barely legal brat. What the fuck.'_ He thinks to himself.

_I look around taking in where I really am. Why did I come back? I met this kid yesterday, they're a stripper! What the fuck could I possibly do with a fucking stripper? Actually…the real question is why the fuck am I back here, when i'm married?_

"Nyah-nyah, your treat has arrived." Rogue says climbing on the seat, on all fours toward me. I swallow hard just taking in the scene that's happening before me.

"Nyah—Levi?" Eren says once they get real close to me. _So they finally noticed it was me_.

Keeping my usual stoic face, I look at Eren letting the corner of my mouth rise up slightly. "Hi, Rogue…"

"Y—you came back? I…didn't think you would." Eren admits to Levi.

Levi chuckles lightly and looks at Eren. "Well I needed a break from real life for today." Levi looks Eren up and down biting his lip slightly. "A 'kitty' really suits you."

Eren looks at Levi swallowing hard, Eren shakes their head. "Nyah — you requested a kitty and that's what I am. Nyah nyah." Eren crawls closer to Levi, climbing onto his lap getting real snug against Levi.

Levi looks at Eren smiling a bit. "Hey Eren, Can I ask you a question?" Levi ask.

"Nyah— you can ask." Eren says smirking at Levi.

"Tch. Little shit." Levi picks Eren up like they're the lightest thing ever, Eren is shocked at first. Levi sits Eren in his lap so they're straddling him. Eren wraps their arms around Levi's neck looking him right in the eye. Levi's hands are holding Eren on his hips. "I wanted to know…whether you were a man or a woman." Levi admits.

Eren giggles. "Would you like to find out?"

"I would very much so." Levi admits again.

"Wow…you're really blunt aren't you?" Eren ask.

"Everyone says that but I think i'm just honest." Levi says matter of factly.

Eren shakes his head and laughs, he whispers right into the raven's ear. "I'm yours for the night, so find out for yourself. I damn sure won't stop you."

Levi tries to ignore the shivers he just felt run through his entire body. "Considering, we're in public. I won't do that. Now."

Eren raised their brow at Levi. "Oh? So you mean if we were in a secluded room, such as my dressing room…you would find out?"

Levi nodded. In side the raven's head though. _'What the fuck am I doing? I am MARRIED._ ** _MARRIED_** _. YOU HAVE A FUCKING WIFE LEVI. Holy shit….i'm talking to myself…hah..i'm turning into Hanji…I do want this brat though…I have to get a taste..'_

"Well let's go to my dressing room then.." Eren whispers in Levi's ear again.

Levi's bites his lip as they both get out the booth. Eren grabs Levi's hand and leads him back to their dressing room. The walk there felt like the slowest walk Levi had ever taken. He knew what was going to happen as soon as they made it back there. Whether Eren was a woman or a man, at this point Levi didn't give a fuck, he was going to be inside the brunette, he had to. His body wanted him to. Hell, Levi could tell Eren wanted Levi deep in them. Levi knew he was about to cheat on his wife, his college sweetheart, his best friend, the future mother to his children. Even though he knew that, he couldn't find an ounce enough to care.

When they finally make it to Eren's dressing room, they pull Levi inside and locks the door behind them both. Levi looks around the room. It was quite big close to a big studio apartment. A small kitchen to the left of the door, a small living room with a couch and a matching recliner, a glass coffee table in the middle, in front of the coffee table a 32 in flat screen tv, behind the couch a queen sized bed, next to the bed on the right side a big window over looking the city, next to the window is a nice sized dresser that completes the bedroom/living room area, to the left on the bed is the door that leads to the bathroom. It was a nice set up to Levi.

 _'Eren must live here, the place looks lived in.'_ He thinks to himself. He turns around to look at Eren. "You live here?" Levi ask.

"Yes I do. It's not like I can't afford anywhere else but rent's cheap and I work here, so why not?" Eren shrugs.

"I would do the same." Levi admits.

Eren walks up to Levi and looks at him wrapping their arms around Levi's neck. Their faces are so close that their lips brushes against each others.

"So you brought me up here just to stare between my eyes and lips?" Levi says with a smirk on his face.

"Mhm…I can't decide what's more enticing…those eyes or those lips." Eren says with a smirk on his face as well.

"Cheeky brat." Levi says before pressing their lips in just a chaste kiss. At that moment again they both felt the connection but this time it was bigger, bigger than anything either of them ever felt. An electric shock ran through both their bodies, the kiss deepened. Levi ran his tongue over the bottom of Eren's lip and immediately Eren gave him access. Levi's tongue explored every part of Eren's mouth, Eren didn't even fight Levi's tongue for dominance because he knew he would lose it quickly. Eren pushed himself closer to Levi if it was physically possible.

The thoughts going through Levi's head at the moment. _'I am a fucking cheater…and I give zero fucks. Not one fuck. The only thing I want to do is fuck this brat into oblivion so the only thing they remember is the way my name sound echoing off the walls while they moan my name, but first…I'm going to tell them the truth…because this isn't going to become more…this is purely a lust thing…I know it and Eren knows it.'_

Even though it seems like they were standing there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, it has only been 30 seconds. Levi cups Eren's cheeks and keeps looking him dead in the eye.

"Eren.." Levi calls to the person staring back at him.

"Y—yes?" The younger boy stutters out.

"I'm married." Levi says straight out.

Eren let's out a small breathy giggle. "What's that got to do with me?"

"I thought you would give a fuck." Levi admits kind of in shock at Eren's reaction.

"Well your wife isn't here…she obviously doesn't know you're here…although you are the first married man I ever wanted to fuck me." Eren says in this seductive tone of voice that makes even Levi shiver.

"Shitty fucking brat." Levi mumbles out before picking Eren up and literally slamming them on the bed. This action excites Eren to know fucking end. Levi gets right to it not even waiting, piece by piece he takes Eren's clothes off. First the ears, then the fake paws, the corset. Reveals Eren's bare chest and slightly toned body, Levi has an idea what gender Eren is…but in this day an age who knows. Some people feel they aren't in the right body and Levi wasn't one to judge, he just wanted to know which Eren was, if they were one at all.

Finally Levi got down to the panties, his hand slide down from Eren's chest to his hips. In Levi's mind he took a deep breath then slid his hand down Eren's panties and that's when it was confirmed exactly what Eren was. The bulge that look like it needed to be free was sitting nicely in panties. Levi noted how good Eren looked in panties. Even though Levi knew Eren was a man, he didn't care, not one bit. In the moment the only thing Levi knew was that Eren was keeping those panties on.

Levi rubbed Eren's bulge again making the younger one let out a soft breathy moan. Eren looked at Levi, the man was loosing his tie and undid the first 3 button to his shirt. Eren bit his lip. _'Damn he looks so sexy…'_ Eren thought to himself.

The older man kissed up Eren's body from the beginning of the panties to his neck. Levi voice was deep and smooth, you can hear the fucking want in his voice. "I'm going to fuck you into oblivion brat. The only thing you better ever remember is Daddy Levi."

Eren gulps looking at Levi. "F—fuck me daddy." Eren says.

Levi doesn't waste a fucking second after that. Eren thanked whatever gods was up there that there was loud music going on downstairs.

* * *

The next morning when Eren woke up, he found himself alone in his bed. He sat up and stretched. He threw his legs over the side of the bed climbing out and walking over to this kitchen. He found a note on the counter and he picked it up and read it.

_Eren_

_Sorry I had to leave. Here's my number shitty brat._

_424-555-2342_

_Don't be stupid and not use it._

_Levi_

Eren smiled at the note and laughed a little. He bit his lip thinking if he should text Levi now or not. He made up his mind and went back over to his bed, reaching for his phone. He went to his contacts first, saving Levi's number under the name "Daddy Grumpy". He laughed at the name he picked but he was right for the most part. Levi seemed grumpy. Then Eren went to messages and typed Levi's name in the top.

**Text Message (Daddy Grumpy)**

**Sent 9:15 AM**

_Wen are u gonna stop callin' me a brat…"daddy"_

Eren knew he shouldn't have said that, because Levi meant it when he said he was going to make Eren remember that name. Eren said it plenty of times…over…and over…and over. Eren immediately blushed at the thought. "Damn him.."

**Read at 9:20 AM**

_Oh? "Daddy" huh…if memory serves me right, you were calling me that all night BRAT._

Eren looked at his phone shaking his head. He know he shouldn't have tried it but that's all he wanted to do was try the man.

_How u even knw it was me?_

**Delivered at 9:21 AM**

**Read at 9:21 AM**

_Nobody else called me daddy last night besides you. MULTIPLE times might I add._

"He is so full of himself." Eren says out loud to no one in particular.

_Maybe I only called u daddy cuz I felt bad for u._

Delivered at 9:23 AM.

Eren knew he was really going to push Levi's buttons. Well he hoped he would anyway. 'Maybe he'll come over tonight again.' He thought to himself. He bites the tip of his thumb, thinking about how great last night was. A little ting from his phone made him jump out of his dirty thoughts.

**Read at 9:25 AM**

_When I come over tonight, you better already be naked and three fingers deep in that tight little boy pussy of yours. Since you really wanted to test that theory._

Reading that sent shivers in many many places on Eren's body. He couldn't even believe that the one message alone, a message so lewd this early in the fucking morning turned him on so fucking much he thought he might lose it. Whatever was happening tonight Eren literally could not wait. He didn't want to wait a second, he knew he had to.

Eren decided to get up then and go to take a shower, he was going to tease the man all day. What a lovely way to start off a day with sexting. He knew teasing Levi would only rile him more, so Eren was going to enjoy this fun until tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

Every weekend for over four months now I've made something up so I can spend either the day or night with Eren. I don't know what it is about this brat, or what he does to me but I can't get enough of him. The shitty brat satisfies me more than Petra could. I know it's wrong…I would fucking hate to be cheated on…but with Eren…I just I feel so fucking alive, I don't feel as old. With him it's like I can forget my shit job and all of the snobby fucks I have to deal with all day. He makes me actually feel happy. Fuck I sound like a sappy high school girl in love. Whoa…in love? I mean the sex is incredible. Eren is what i've been missing, but it's not love.

I'm soon brought out of my thoughts about the shitty brat when Petra hits me on the arm.

"Damn it Levi! I've been calling you for like 5 mins." Petra scolded him.

"Sorry babe, my mind is on the new proposal I got early today." Levi lies.

Petra nods in understanding. "You work yourself too hard sweetie."

Levi cringes at the word sweetie. 'She makes it sound like i'm her child.' Levi shakes his head. "When are you going to let me leave this horrible place." He says looking around at the store they're at.

"After I find me a bigger shirt!" Petra exclaims.

"Bigger? You're getting fat hm?" Levi says keeping his face straight like always but is smirking internally.

Petra hits him hard on the arm. "Go take your ass some where else Levi." She huffs.

"Sorry love, I can't do that. You distinctively told me that if I left while we were out you would and I quote 'rip all your little hairs from your body and then feed you all the follicles.' And we both know that you're crazy enough to do it." He says matter of factly.

Petra nods humming. "I do remembering saying that." She giggles.

After some time, Petra finally finds some new clothes. Levi and her are walking out of the store currently back into the mall. The raven had his arm around Petra's shoulder, she's cuddling close to him. Levi would never admit it out loud but he liked walking through public places like this with Petra on his arm like this. She was gorgeous and he would never deny that. It just made it better that she had a wonderful fashion sense. The raven enjoys these moments because they look like the most powerful couple ever. Petra is 5'4, her body had curves in all the right places. She has on her black pointed toe 5 inch heels, high-waist pinstriped skirt that reached her mid-thigh, a white blouse under her matching pinstripe blazer. Levi is about 5'7 (he was sort of tall and boy was he fuckin happy about that) The raven is wearing an all black suit. His suit jacket fitting his muscled body perfectly just like his red buttoned up shirt, his black suit pants fitting his slim legs perfectly, insinuating his ass and his nice package, with some nice all black dress shoes. 'Damn we look good' Levi thought to himself, as his wife and him kept walking.

Everything was going great. Petra and him were having a great conversation, until a pair of wonderful weird green blue colored eyes caught his attention. He froze to the spot. His heart quickening. Levi could actually hear his heart thumping. He looked around thinking everyone could hear it beat so damn fast. He really couldn't speak, it wasn't nothing new especially when he looked in those beautiful eyes of his little secret. The outfit his green blue eyed cutie was wearing was pulling him even more. Eren had on tight skinny jeans that hugged his thighs and ass in all the right places. He wore a tight light pink v-neck, with a light grey cardigan over it. Eren knew he had a girl body figure, he had curves for days and he didn't care. His long hair was covered up by a beanie so you can only see the front of his messy fringe. Levi knew it was too late to try and run because those weird green blue eyes caught his steel grey blue ones. They were locked on each other and if Levi was honest he wanted to always be lost in those eyes. The boy got closer and Levi's breath hitched. In that moment he remembered who the hell he was with. He immediately looked at Petra.

"You okay babe? You kind of just froze?" Petra questioned.

Before Levi could answer a voice interrupted him.

"Hello, Mr. Ackerman." Eren says with a smile on his face.

'This fucking brat.' Levi thought. He clears his throat and looks at Eren. "Hello Eren."

Petra raises her brow looking at Levi. Nudging him a little.

Levi clears his throat again. "Oh sorry. Eren this is my wife Petra. Love this is Eren my…" Levi couldn't think of what to say, but as luck would fucking have it someone else decided to interrupt him speaking again.

"Levi? Petra? Hey guys." Mikasa says with a small smile on her face.

"Mika! Why are you here?" Petra asked looking between Eren and Mikasa.

"Oh, it's kind of like girl day for us I suppose?" She looked at Eren. Eren laughed nodding his head. Levi felt his heart flutter hearing that wonderful laugh of Eren's.

Levi ahems. "As I was saying before my rude ass little sister interrupted me. Petra this is Eren. Mikasa's best friend." Truth be told Levi didn't even know Eren knew Mikasa. To be completely fucking honest. Levi had no fucking clue Eren knew anything about him other than his name, his job, and that he's married.

Mikasa looks at Levi, then back at Eren feeling the little awkward tension between them. She then glares at Levi.

Eren decides he needs to leave at that moment. "Well it's nice seeing you Levi. Mikasa i'm going to go order our food. Same thing as always right?"

Mikasa nods at Eren and smiles. "I'll be there in a moment, just wanna talk with my big bro for a minute."

"Take your time, and Mrs. Ackerman. It was lovely to meet you!" Eren said politely to Petra.

"Like wise Eren!" Petra smiled back at him while he finally turned and was walking away.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute brother." Mikasa says almost through clenched teeth.

'Shiiiiiiiit.' Levi thought. Levi nodded. "Excuse me love." Levi said to Petra. Mikasa and him walk a good distance away from Petra so she wasn't in ear reach.

"What was that?" Mikasa asked.

"What was what?" Levi inquired.

"Um that weird fucking tension between you and Eren, and how the hell do you know Eren. I've never introduced you to him. I don't think i've ever told you about Eren." Mikasa says.

Levi gulps. "I just met him that's all."

"Right, so if I go ask Eren how you to know each other am I going to get the same answer." Mikasa states crossing her arms.

Levi physically pales at sighs knowing his sister wouldn't let this go easily. "You know what Eren does right?"

"Of cour— no you fucking didn't Levi?!" Mikasa exclaims.

"Hanji decided to drag me out one night and well…" He bit his lip debating if he should tell his sister about the affair or if he should let Eren.

In that moment something dawned on Mikasa. Eren did tell her he had a boyfriend. He hasn't been working at the club much. Did he ever say what his boyfriend looked like? Mikasa went back to there conversations. Eren did mention his boyfriend was tall, pale but had the dark and handsome thing going on, he had a lot of money, his personality seems shitty but deep down he's not that bad, he did say the only bad part was he was married. 'What did he say his name was?' Mikasa says to herself. '….'

"OH MY GOD. LEVI." Mikasa yells in a whisper voice. "Are you…are you having an affair with Eren?!"

Levi's eyes went wide. His first reaction was to fucking deny deny deny, but this was fucking Mikasa, his sister. The only other person who is as smart as him in the world. Considering she figured the shit out in two fucking minutes.

The male raven didn't say anything for a good little minute.

Mikasa sighs. "I don't know why you stay with Petra."

Levi sighs at her. "I love her that's why."

"No that's the problem. You love her but are you in love with her?"

Levi didn't want to answer the question. He knew the answer to it."I…"

Mikasa nods her head. "Exactly. I understand you love her as a friend. You should have told her that years ago."

"It's not exactly easy to tell someone you've been friends with for years, someone you were actually in love with that you don't want them no more because…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You thought you were going to end up alone. You thought Petra was it for you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Stop trying to sound so grown."

"I am grown you lanky fish."

"What kind of fucking insult is that Ackerman?" Levi huffs.

"Look, I can't think of any good ones. But I want you to listen to me please." Mikasa says in serious tone.

Levi looks at her and nods.

"Eren…Eren has been hurt a lot…stop this before it goes to far…once you two fall in love or even if he just falls in love and you leave him…he won't come back from that. I can already tell he's developing some sort of feelings for you…just…please give this up." That's all she says.

Levi looks at her. "You know how I tell you I always feel empty? Mika he fills that." He admits to his sister.

She sighs. "But you're married. He's not. His past has not been the absolute best. Especially relationship wise. Levi please. Don't take this any further."

"Mika…we're not in love. It's just sex. If he wants to give it up fine, but I doubt it. Like I said it's just fucking sex. Amazing sex. No love or feelings involved."

"You know he thinks you're his boyfriend right?"

Levi shakes his head. "I doubt he means it like that…just lay off Mika, alright? It's not harming anyone."

Mikasa shakes her head at her brother. "I thought you were smart? Let me put it this way. What are you going to do if Petra finds out about this affair? We both know you don't care, which is horrible because she's an amazing person, anyway my point is…give this up. I'm not going to say it again. Give it up. Eren and you are going to deep. It's written all over your fucking face. Stop this before you both go so fucking deep neither of you can pull out." She says even giving him time to reply. She just walks away back toward Eren.

Levi is standing there, with millions almost a billion thoughts in his mind.

—

Later that exact night, Levi was the brunette letting Eren lay on his bare chest after an amazing couple of rounds. The silence was comfortable for Eren. For Levi however it wasn't that pleasant.

"Maybe we shouldn't continue this Eren." Levi blurts out.

Eren pauses and takes a deep breath, looking up at Levi. "Is that what you want?"

Levi looks at Eren then sighs. "No."

"Then we don't have to end it." Eren states.

"Mikasa says you tell people you have a boyfriend." Levi says.

"I do."

"Who?"

"You silly."

"Eren…you know.."

"I know I met your wife today remember?"

"Eren…"

"Isn't that what you are Levi? My fucking boyfriend? This has been going on for months. You buy me things. You're with me every weekend. You take me out on dates? For fucks sakes we cuddle!"

Levi thought about all his actions. He's realized the big mistake he made. He sighs sitting up from laying in the bed. "Fuck Eren. i'm not your boyfriend." The raven huffs getting out of the bed walking around the small dressing room to pick up his clothes.

"Are you kidding me right now Levi?" Eren sat up in the bed looking at him.

Levi runs a hand through his hair looking at Eren. "This is SEX. That's all. No feelings. It's never been that serious, not to me anyway."

Eren raises a brow. "So it's just been mind numbing sex?"

"Yes Eren. Mind numbing sex. Shit I don't have to fucking worry about, because by the time I get here you already have your legs spread and waiting for me."

The brunette felt his heart drop but didn't show how much his words cut deep. "Well okay then. You just made it very clear i'm nothing but a whore." Eren laughs bitterly. "The next time you just want sex you can go find you another whore. Okay?" Eren says getting up from the bed and walking into his bathroom slamming the door and locking it.

Levi shakes his head, finishing putting his clothes on and gathering his stuff. He doesn't even say bye to Eren. The raven just walks out and goes home to his wife.

—

Levi hasn't heard from Eren in two weeks. 'Maybe it's for the best.' He thinks to himself. Levi was currently at a so called business lunch with business partner Erwin. They were currently at a restaurant called "C.R.U.S.H".

"So that business that's trying to compete with us. The owner of the company's name is Nile. Apparently he's owns several stocks and not only that but he also has his own law firm practice."

"Yeah…what does that have to do with us?" Levi ask.

"First of all, he's a multi-billionaire Levi."

"Does he want a fucking cookie?"

Erwin sighs at Levi. "He's trying to steal all our clients Levi. From our law firm. Not only that but he's investing more money into the stocks we invest in, trying to out do us."

Now this caught Levi's attention. He raises his brow. "Oh so he wants to play a game hm?"

"Apparently so." Erwin says.

Levi was about to speak when a very familiar sound of laughter caught his attention. When he looked to the left of him right across from him in the next booth was the brunette, not only was it the brunette but one of his friends was with Eren. Levi couldn't believe his eyes truly. Erwin turned to see what Levi was looking at and he noticed who was there.

"Eld, nice seeing you here." Erwin said loud enough for him to hear.

Eld looks over to the table at Levi and Erwin."Hey Erwin! Hey Levi!"

"Who is this? If I may ask." Erwin says smiling at Eren looking him up and down with the creepy predatory look.

Levi tenses up. One from he way Erwin is looking at Eren like that, he wanted to rip his fucking eyebrows off and feed him his own hair. Two what was Eren doing with Eld.

"Hi, I'm Eren." He says smiling at Erwin.

"Eren…pretty name."

Eren blushes a bit. "Oh…it's a common name, not that pretty!"

Eld chuckles at Eren's face. Levi fist tighten a little but his face remains the same.

"Are you two on a date?" Erwin ask.

"We are." Eld says smiling. "Third date this week. Right babe?"

Eren giggles. "Yup!"

"Weren't you suppose to have plans with my sister today?" Levi asked just for the hell of it.

Eren shakes his head. "I'm not always with your sister, and anyway i'm allowed to have a love life."

"You two know each other?" Eld ask looking between them.

"My best friend, is his sister." Eren replied.

"Oh, well bosses Eren is having a show tonight, you two should stop by." Eld suggest.

Eren laughs. "I doubt two men such as theirselves would like to come by a strip club." Eren says smiling at Levi.

Levi raises his brow. He knows Eren just threw that in there. Levi licked his teeth then looked at Erwin.

"Eren, the club looks nothing like a strip club." Eld says.

Eren just smiles at him. "Well…" Eren turns to his bag on the side pulling out two flyers, sliding out the booth and walking to Erwin's and Levi's table putting the flyers there. "If you're interested, you give those flyers to the bouncer, you get in for free. Show starts at 10pm." Eren looks at Levi a small smirk to his lips before turning around and walking to Eld kissing him full on the lips. "Come on, I have to go , so I can get ready for later, still have to practice!" Eld nods sliding out the booth as well. "See you later if you decide to stop by, if not see you at work Monday." Eld turns back toward Levi and Erwin. "Bye boys." Eren waves before walking out the restaurant with Eld.

Erwin chuckles lifting his cup of coffee to his lips sipping on it. Levi turns to Erwin raising his brow at him. "What bushy brows?"

"So that's Eren hm?" Erwin says still with that smug look on his face.

"Fucking shitty glasses told you huh?"

"Of course, you know we keep no secrets in our group Levi."

Levi sighs. "Are you going to lecture me now?"

Erwin shakes his head putting his coffee down. "For what? You clearly know…i'm sorry knew what you were doing. Although i'm assuming the Mrs. doesn't know, but i'm a little confused. Why was Eren here with Eld?"

"Eren started calling me his boyfriend." Levi knew there was no reason to hide anything from Erwin, because no matter if he did or not. Bushy brows saw through all of Levi's bullshit.

"Ahhh. So Mr. Ackerman got all worried about what this would mean and ended it?" Erwin chuckles. "We are definitely going to that show tonight."

* * *

Levi couldn't believe that he actually came to the club again. He can't believe he came with shitty glasses and bushy brows. He can't believe he lied to his wife one more time to come to this club. Here he is, sitting here with his two supposedly best friends, sipping drinks at 9:54 PM. Eren goes in 6 minutes. Levi honestly was wondering what song he would be singing, how would he be dancing. The raven looked around the room seeing all the guys and even some women that were there, he felt a little pang in his chest, he also felt a little of his blood boil. _'Pervy fuckers here to see my fucking Eren and trying to touch him…Whoa…My Eren?'_

Erwin looks over at Levi with a strange look on his face. "Levi..you okay?"

Hanji also looks at Levi then looks at Erwin. "I think he misses his mistress." Hanji whispers.

"Shut the fuck up shit glasses. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Levi snapped.

"Ooh! Touchy!" Hanji snickers. "But you're completely right Levi. I don't know what i'm talking about."

"Shit—" The DJ cuts Levi off.

"Everyone please give it up for the infamous Rogue!"

Everyone claps and yells, chanting the name Rogue. As if they haven't seen Eren perform all week. The music starts shutting everyone up.

Eren walks out on stage, wearing a short sleeved shirt in the color green with Rogue across his chest. He has on a short high waist pleated skirt, the straps of the garter was white with the steel it was all hooked to was shaped in a heart and the color green. His thigh high stockings were also all white, he had on green stilettos to match his shirt. He had his hair or well the wig he was wearing up in a high ponytail with his bangs down his face. Levi almost forgot how much of a girl Eren looked liked, he also forgot that his audience could never tell if he was a boy or girl. He liked to keep it mysterious. Levi has never heard Eren sing, he was a little worried about what he would sound like, but if they were anything like his moans they were magnificent. Eren starts singing.

_Boy, you know that you drive me crazy_

_But it's one of the things I like_

_Cause I know when you need it, baby_

_That I got that, ooh ooh_

Eren does a cute pose while swaying his hips side to side.

_Let 'em keep, let 'em keep on talking_

_But it don't matter what they say_

_Cause you know when you hear me knocking_

_Gonna get that, ooh ooh_

He looks around the club, waving to some people.

_I been doing stupid things_

_Wilder than I've ever been_

_You've become my favorite since_

_So let 'em keep, let 'em keep on talking_

_That's right_

Levi's eyes were wide. "Damn.." he mouthed. Erwin nodded in agreement, as well as Hanji. In that moment no one could take there eyes off of Eren. Even if the song had a dancing tone to it.

_We got that hood love_

_We got that good love_

_We got that hot love_

_We got that I don't give a what love_

He turns to the side gyrating his body in a snake motion to the song but keeping completely in tune with the music.

_We got that one life_

_Give me that all night_

_We got that Bonnie and Clyde love_

_They say it's wrong, but_

_That's the way you turn me on_

He walks to the beginning of the stage, jumping just a little to the beat of the song.

_We got that hood love_

_We got that good love_

_Make me make bad_

_Boy, you make me make bad decisions_

_Bad boy, you make me make bad decisions_

He held his notes out perfectly, he hit every part perfect. Just now when he's starting the second verse is when Levi and Eren catch eyes.

_No, they ain't gonna understand it_

_Understand what I see in you_

_They don't know when you touch my body_

_That I see the truth_

Eren sings that part right to Levi. Of course Levi knew that part was met for him. In honestly Levi felt the whole song was for him.

_Let 'em keep, let 'em keep on talking_

_Cause I know that I got someone_

_Anytime that I need some danger_

_Gonna get that, ooh ooh_

Eren sang the chorus again. As he is singing the chorus he gets off the stage walking around everyone, singing to some of them. Eren walks over to Levi's table looking at him, Erwin, and Hanji. Eren looks right at Levi.

_Don't you know I ain't fucking with them good boys?_

_Know you love me like ain't nobody here, boy_

Of course Eren being the entertainer he is, gives them a little dance but his eyes are locked right on Levi.

_If you want it, boy, you got it_

_Ain't you ever seen a princess be a bad bitch?_

He turns around walking away making his swing left and right. Levi follows his hips until he's back on stage, singing the chorus again. The song comes to an end. He bows thanking everybody smiling. Picking up the rest of the money people were throwing at him. He gets off the stage and walks through the door, going to his room.

Hanji smirks at Levi. "Oh, he definitely sang that song to you. It was actually quite the show!"

"You're right Hanji truly was quite the interesting show, don't you think so Levi?" Erwin ask looking at his friend.

Levi legs is shaking under the table, he clenches his jaw making it more defined. He pushes the chair back and gets up.

"Levi, where you going?" Hanji ask.

Erwin raises his bushy brow."Yeah.."

He ignores his friends completely. Levi wasn't in the right mind right now. The only thing he knows is he has to get Eren in the bed and wreck his cute little ass. Mark him the fuck up. Make Eren remember who Levi fucking is. He walks to the back not giving zero fucks. Eren know what he was doing when he teased Levi like that. He needed to be punished and Levi was going to do just fucking that. He got to Eren's room knowing it was unlocked. He walked right into the room closing the door behind him locking it. Eren was leaning on the door frame where his bathroom was with only panties on.

"I was wondering when you were coming." Eren said smiling.

Levi walked right up to Eren grabbing him by his hips pulling Eren into him kissing him hard on the lips. Their lips and tongue dancing with each other, the kiss gets deeper and deeper. Eren wraps his arms around Levi's neck, Levi's hand is sliding up and down Eren's back and down to his panties. You know Levi is pissed when he growls then grabs the panties the brunette has on and rips it off.

Eren pulls back form the kissing looking at Levi with wide eyes. "Le—Levi.."

"You knew what would happen after you fucking teased me like that. Didn't you? You shitty brat." Levi smirked at Eren.

His voice sending all types of shivers down Eren's back. Levi turns Eren around pushing his erection against Eren's ass, sliding his hand down the front of his body to Eren's just as erect member. Levi leans down whispering right into Eren's ear. "I don't know why you fucked with me like that…now I have to show you who's in charge."

Oh Eren was thankful, the club was full of people and the music was so fucking loud. It drowned out Eren's screams.


	4. Chapter 3

Eren couldn't believe where he was right now. After Levi and him made up, Levi wanted to make it up to him. So he told Eren he had a business trip coming up and he was taking him. I'm guessing Levi told his wife some sort of lie but that's not really the brunette's problem. That's where they currently were in Miami. In their luxurious hotel room at La Nami. Small full stocked kitchenette, a small bathroom, toilet and sink. The bathtub was outside the bathroom more to the left near the big window that over looked the city and the beach on this cute little tiled stage it had for it, it was a jacuzzi tub of course. In front of the tub (because Eren and Levi moved it) was a lit up screen divider. In front of that about 3 steps ahead was the big King sized bed. In the front of the bed was the couches and of course tv. Their room was very luxurious, Levi spoiled the fuck outta Eren and Eren loved it. Eren has also decided since Levi didn't want this to serious, he wasn't going to make it serious. Levi had money…it's not like Eren didn't, he made quite a lot working at the club actually. But the raven was the one who told him that whatever this is going on wasn't serious. As far as Eren was concerned Levi was a sugar daddy that he occasionally fucks. Levi knows of none of this though. Truth be told, Eren felt a little bad but this is what Levi wanted and he was giving it to him. Eren knows he has a little bit of feelings for Levi, and he knows it's more than the sex. Levi understands him, doesn't judge him, doesn't make him feel like the scum of the earth, Levi appreciates every single thing on Eren, he's always telling Eren how beautiful he is, the way he looks deep into Eren's eye. 'Too bad, so sad' Eren thought.

Eren was just crawling out the tub when Levi walked back into the hotel room. Eren reached for his towel wrapping it around his whole body just like a woman. Eren had female tendencies and he didn't give zero fucks, that's why he figures most men are attracted to him because he acts like a female…just with a dick.

"Welcome back, how was the meeting?" Eren ask Levi while walking over to the bed where his clothes is.

Levi sighs shaking his head. "Annoying as fuck. I have another one in two hours." Levi finally looks up at Eren with his towel off sliding panties on. He bites his lip, walking over to the younger man wrapping his arms around him from behind giving teasing kisses to Eren's neck.

Eren giggles. "Can I finish getting dressed?"

"For what? You know I can't resist you in panties brat…especially those." His voice gets dangerously low. Eren feels the chills all around his body.

Truthfully Eren wanted to just go shopping, but he knew Levi was stressed out, Eren was his stress reliever after all. The brunette turned around facing Levi smiling at him. Eren turned them around so Levi was sitting on the edge of bed, Eren started undoing Levi's belt, and dress pants. Levi leans back on his hands looking down at Eren.

The brunette looks up at Levi and smiles a mischievous grin. He rubs his hand over Levi's hardening member teasing the man a bit. He knew Levi loved but hated this especially when he wanted it. Eren removes Levi's member from the trap his briefs are. Eren hears Levi breath a little sigh of relief, the brunette laughs to himself. 'How is he this hard from seeing me in panties..' Eren looks up at Levi. "You're a dirty old man aren't you?"

Levi chuckles low. "I told you…seeing you in them panties…" Levi bites his lip again.

Eren decided not to waste anymore time especially with small talk, he got situated between Levi's leg while he had one hand around the shaft of Levi's cock. Eren sticks his tongue out licking the slit on the head of Levi's dick. He then starts circling his tongue around it. Levi lets out a soft low groan from the feeling. Just when Eren was about to slip Levi's perfect member into his mouth..

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Leeeeviiiii!"

Both Eren and Levi freeze.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Is that your wife?" Eren ask.

"…." Levi couldn't think at the moment…how could he talk. "Shit..shit..shit!" He whispers. Levi gets up pushing Eren out of his way. "You…have to hide…you.." At this point Levi is freaking out, he throws Eren's clothes at him.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Levi gives zero fucks how Eren is feeling or the look on his face right now. The raven opens the big closet pushing Eren inside of there and closing it quick. He inspects the room quickly enough then Levi looks down at his dick out and then fixes himself of course being presentable again. He walks to the door and opens it putting on an amazing act.

Petra smiles at him when he answers the door. "Were you sleeping love?"

Levi nods a fake but almost true nod. "Why are you here?"

"I thought I would come surprise my husband of course! Gunther said you'd be here so I thought I would surprise you!" Petra smiles at him letting herself in the hotel room.

"I have another meeting in 2 hours baby, I wish I could spend time with you." Levi admits kind of.

"Oh that's alright…well i'm guessing you have some work to do before the meeting huh?" Petra says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Levi actually feels bad and he looks at her biting his lip a little, he walks closer to her and gently cups her face making him look up at her. "How about after my meeting, it's just you and me. I'll take you on a nice date, then next week on our anniversary, i'll take you where ever you want to go."

"Y-you remembered our anniversary?" She sniffles.

Levi nodded. "Of course I do. We started dating June 17th, 2004. How could I possibly forget that babe?"

She smiled at him before standing on her tippy toes kissing his lips.

Eren was inside the closet, like a fucking fool fuming. He was so mad he was sure he could cause a fire just by touching something. He laughs bitterly at himself.

Of course this is what I get for fucking around with a married man. Even more so she's here right in this fucking room, my heart hurts. It hurts and I know why. It's because I do have feelings for Levi. I care about him so much… Do I love Levi? I-is that why this hurts so much? Is it because…I love Levi…oh god.

Eren puts a hand to his chest trying to calm himself down, being in this closet makes him feel like he's fucking suffocating, he has to put his hand over his mouth so he doesn't let out sobs. Now you might be thinking why is he crying over what he discovered.

Four years ago when Eren was 18 it was the first time in his life he's ever been in love. He fell head over heels for the guy the first time he seen him. He was tall, had a goofy smile about him, the guy was older which Eren loved older guys. He was about name is Bertolt. When Bert looked at Eren, he set his body on fire, a good fire of course. Things in their relationship progressed quickly. Bert was Eren's first for a lot of things. Kissing, sex, love, moving in together. Eren had just started college to, now living with the love of his life. Everything was perfect. He gave him feelings he never ever felt before.

For 7 months everything was good and one day right before Eren's eyes it fell apart. Eren was just out grocery shopping at this fancy grocery store because Bertolt was picky. His man was finally coming home from visiting his family and he missed him so much. As Eren was walking out the store, he saw Bertolt getting out of his car smiling a big wide smile. Eren was about to yell out to him until a blonde bulky male, maybe an inch or two shorter than Bertolt, walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. The brunette blinked a couple times to make sure he was seeing right. He shook his head believing it wasn't Bert. The two had pulled away from the kiss and were holding hands and walking toward the store. Bertolt had just stepped up on the side walk when he noticed Eren. His eyes were wide for a moment. The most unbelievable thing happened. Bertolt shrugged apologetically and just kept walking passed Eren like he wasn't there.

Eren pieced everything together as soon as he got back to their apartment. The late nights, the reoccurring visits to his family and work. The weird text messages late, the weird phone calls and how he would walk out the room. He was heart broken. Eren couldn't even fathom how bad his heart hurt. The brunette packed his things and left the apartment, never heard or spoke to him since then.

Then falling in love happened again. It was a whole year after Bert. This man…this man Eren knew from looking at him, he was a heart break waiting to happen. Still he was too fine to look at. 5'10, beautiful fair but lightly tanned skin, his dark but looked red in the light hair was medium long, it came stop to the beginning of the back of his neck, his eyes light hazel with a hint of dark brown and a bit of green in them, his body was perfect proportion. He was perfect. Literally perfect. Everything about him, the way he walked, the way he drank, the way he ate. Perfect.

Eren had been working at the club now for only a couple months but since Eren started this guy has been here almost every week. Eren had to go out into the floor to entertain the guest, giving lap dances if requested. Eren finally got to the man, and the man stopped him asking him for a lap dance. After that lap dance, his life changed again. This time it took a little longer than it did with Bert. Eren told himself he wouldn't fall in love. He told himself that this man was way older than him, probably married or dating. He won't let it get serious. They started spending a lot of time together. Gradually Eren started to fall for him and he hated that he was but Adam…you couldn't help but fall for him. The day Eren realized he was in love with Adam, he freaked himself out so bad Mikasa and Armin were afraid he had to go to a hospital.

Once Eren accepted the fact he was truly in love again. He didn't want to have his heart broken and Adam promised him he was nothing like Bert. Eren met Adam's friends, even some of his family members. One day though…Adam had told Eren that he could shopping and buy a cute outfit for Friday. They were going to a dinner party. So that's what Eren said, he never said what time he'd be back, just that he'd be back. Eren stayed out for about 5 hours. He was looking around Adam's living room and dining room not seeing him. He called out to him and Adam stumbled outta his bedroom. Eren could smell the alcohol on him. "Where were you?" Adam slurs. "I went to buy a new outfit." Eren replied walking over to Adam and trying to take the bottle. "It doesn't take 5 hours for a fucking outfit." Adam slurs again snatching the bottle back from Eren. "Mikasa happened to be there and we spent some time together." Eren admitted. "Liar." Adam spits out. "Excuse me how?" Eren questions. Bad decision. Very bad decision. Adam lifted his hand, back handing the hell out of Eren. He hit Eren so hard, the brunette fell hard to the ground. Not only did he beat Eren when he was drunk but also when he was sober. Some days or if he was very lucky every other day, he got beat. All the broken promises to never do it again. Eren finally got out…and lord only knows what happened to him.

But not here Eren was in a closet for a married fucking man that he was falling in love with. Eren hated absolutely loathed that he feels that way. Eren know Levi would just throw him away like all the other ones. Levi would always pick his wife over Eren, he knew that, yet he couldn't stop his feelings. Why did he feel this way. He was so tired of this circle. Maybe Levi wouldn't physically abuse him but emotionally and mentally. Eren knew this would fuck him up, but he already felt himself way to deep in this.

* * *

Eren doesn't know what time it was, he didn't even have his phone. How Levi covered that up, he didn't know. He just wanted to go home, and just never deal with Levi again. While he was in there he did finish putting his clothes on. Eren started to feel numb. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this already from the start, why the fuck and how the fuck he is falling so deep is what surprises him. He wasn't into Levi except for the sex for months. Now all of sudden…this is what he's feeling.

Eren was knocked out his thoughts when the door opened showing Levi. Levi had this most apologetic face on. Eren didn't care. He raised his brow and Levi nodded signaling it was okay to come out. Eren got up from sitting on the floor and he got up and went straight for his bags.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked thoroughly confused.

"Getting my shit together." Eren replied.

"Look, she went out shopping, to cook us some dinner here, I…I got you a different room."

Eren shakes his head at Levi. "Call me a cab…or something…i'm going home."

"Home..but Eren." Levi tried to protest.

Eren just shook his head again. "Don't even…I just…I wanna go home."

"Eren…just stay i'll get rid of her." Levi says. "I wanted to make this up to you."

"You're married Levi…you're fucking married. It's just mind numbing sex, that's all it is. I shouldn't be spending a week or whatever with you. Your wife is here now. So you can enjoy her. I'm going home." Eren looks around for other things he knows he's missing.

Levi walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a bag of Eren's things that he hid from Petra. Eren snatched it from Levi and put it in his bags, once he doubled checked everything and made sure he had his phone and wallet. He walked to the door. He looked at Levi. "Call me when you're home or don't." Didn't even give Levi time to reply back and he just walked away. Eren refused to keep doing this to himself. Levi was married. He was fucking married so what made Eren think it would always be about him.

* * *

All the way back home, Levi called him repeatedly and he ignored it. Eren finally got to the club going through the side door for employees, rolling his luggage behind him.

"Eren!" His best friend exclaims.

Eren looked up to meet blue eyes. "Armin.." Eren says with a crest fallen face.

"Eren?" Armin walked over to Eren pulling him into a hug, that's when Eren lost it. Armin patted his head trying to comfort him."It's okay."

"No…" Eren lets out a sob. "I…I'm falling in love with him Armin…I..i'm falling in love with a married man." The words left Eren's mouth and a choked sob followed after.

"Shit…" That's all Armin can say, he knows how Eren feels, he knows first hand what Eren's been through. To his best friend going through this again hurt Armin, if he could save him from heart break he would but he can't. So Armin did the only thing he could and just held Eren.

* * *

Levi looked at his phone calling Eren one more time. "Answer Eren." Levi mumbled to himself. The phone went right to voicemail. He hung up the phone and went back inside his hotel room where his wife was waiting for him in the middle of the bed with one of Levi's shirts on hanging off her shoulder, putting on a sexy innocent pose, looking at him.

She patted the bed. "Leviiiii~" She sang teasingly.

Levi looked at with an eyebrow raised. If he was being completely honest nothing about her turned him on. Did he hate he felt that way? Of course he did. He felt fucking terrible. He rather be staring at Eren right now. Levi just put on his usual acting face pretending to be excited and smirked at her. The only way he got himself to have a boner was thinking about fucking Eren. He imagined Eren being on top of him withering like a mess while he's trying to ride Levi's cock. The lewd noises Eren makes when Levi hits that bundle of nerves. The way their skin slapped together when Levi pounded deep into Eren.

Here he is…having sex with his beautiful wife and the only thing keeping him going is thinking about a certain brat. The only thought that brings him into a full on surprising orgasm with his wife is thinking about him pounding Eren. Levi is glad to high fucking heaven he had some discipline. He was pretty sure if he didn't realize it was his wife, he would have moaned out Eren's name.

**(The Next Morning)**

Levi had to wake up earlier to make it to another meeting. He took a bath, yes this grown ass man took a bath, like hell Levi gave a damn. He was gonna be fucking clean and he didn't care if it was a shower or a bath, as long as he had soap and water and can scrub his body. After he got dressed. He wrote a little note to his wife saying he had to leave. Once he was in the elevator, he dialed Hanji's number. This is how you know this is serious. When Levi does drastic measures to ask Hanji for advice. He held his phone to his ear waiting for her to answer.

"Hello my grumpy little gnome!" Hanji answers.

Levi sucked his teeth. Even though Levi was a good 5'7, Hanji was maybe an inch…not even taller than him but that still didn't stop her from mentioning height. "Shitty glasses…" He sighs hard. "I…" He clenches his teeth. "I need your help."

Hanji screams in the background, Levi had to pull the phone away from his ear shaking his head. He put the phone back against his ear. "SHUT THE FUCK UP GOGGLES!"

"But it's just…you never call and ask ME for help Levi so how the hell am I not supposed to feel excited about this?!" Hanji cackles. "Now tell me…what's wrong my sweet?"

Levi decided there be no point to lie to Hanji, and he really really needed to vent. As he finishes venting, he steps off the elevator into the lobby of the hotel, walking through it to leave the hotel to make it to his car, while he is, he switches Hanji onto his bluetooth putting his phone in his pocket.

"So Eren was about to give you some amazing ass head, and Petra just popped up out of no where. Well she's your wife, so why didn't she just ask the front desk for another key?"

"Because I got both keys that belong to my room, one for me and the other was suppose to be for Eren."

"Ahh, so you let Eren sit in the closet on end by himself. While you promised your wife some time." Hanji chuckles. "What i'm confused about is what do you want me to help with Levi? I mean he is your mistress, your wife comes first before the affair, that's exactly what you did, chose your wife. So?"

'Shitty glasses has a fucking point.' Levi thinks to himself then sighs hard as fuck. "I…I just don't want him mad at me Hanji."

"For what though Levi? Correct me if i'm wrong but you were the one who wanted it this way. You only want Eren for a quick fuck. So who cares if he's mad."

"Fuck, Hanji, I care about Eren alright."

Hanji laughs. "No shit sherlock. I guess I can give you some advice, you won't like it though."

"Just what the fuck is this advice."

"End one of your relationships. Either break it off for good with Eren, or finally divorce Petra. I mean sure you can have the cake, hell you can even eat a piece or two, but you can't have the whole cake to yourself Levi."

'I really hate it when Hanji is right.' Levi gets stopped at a stop light. Gripping the steering wheel tight. "Hanji…how…how do I let Eren go?"

"Is that really your choice Levi?"

"I don't want to."

"Then don't."

"I can't leave Petra either."

"Then leave them both."

"That's not an option Hanji."

"Levi…are you possibly…oh I don't know…in love with Eren?"

Levi literally stopped breathing when Hanji said that. He doesn't know if he heard her right. 'In love with Eren. I can't be in love with Eren, there's no possible way. When did I fall in love—I'm in love with Eren? Is…was that just what I just said? I…can't be. He's a shitty brat, sure the sex is good. I are about his well being. When i'm away from him I crave to see him. I have all kinds of dreams about him, he is the first and last thing on my mind. Is…shit…I am aren't I?'

"Levi?"

Levi had reached his destination now and parked in the under garage, he knew nobody was here. He put both his hands up on the steering wheel gripping it tight as fuck. "Shitty glasses. I…" He nodded his head even though Hanji couldn't see him, he did it anyway.

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew he nodded. "Shit just got more complicated."

He sighs hard again. "Fuck, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He press the button on his bluetooth to hang up. He tried to pull his shit together so he could walk into this meeting.

**(Later that day)**

All damn day i've been thinking about what I figured out earlier. When the fuck did I fall for that brat? WHEN?! It's pissing me the fuck out that I don't know when. That's how love works dip shit, you don't know when you fucking fall, it just fucking happens. Fuck. I can't leave Petra though. She's my best friend and I love her to death. It's been 12 years. That's a long fucking time, how do I tell the woman I been with for 12 fucking years I feel empty when i'm with her. How do I tell her that a man turns me on, a young brat who is only 21 that is a fucking stripper at that. How do I tell my wife the woman I pledged to for the rest of my life that I fell out of love with her 7 years ago. How can I tell my sweet Petra, that Eren makes me feel whole, he makes me feel like i'm flying. He takes the world right off my shoulders when I see his smile. His laughing is literally what I would imagine angels sound singing, god I could listen to him to sing all the time. Just like when he sang to me the other day.

We were at his little apartment laying in bed, he sits up out of no where and looks deep into my eyes. He just starts singing.

_I'm so into you I can barely breathe_

_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby_

_So name a game to play, and I'll role the dice, hey_

_Oh baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

**_(Woo, oh, oh, oh)_ **

_Before I make a move_

**_(Woo, oh, oh, oh)_ **

He rest his hand against my cheek getting real close to my lips but he keeps singing.

_So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it_

_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

He straddles my hips still keeping out eye contact, fuck he got my heart beating so fast I don't even think it's scientifically possible for my heart to beat this way. He puts my hands on his hips then slides them to his ass making me grip them. I raise my brow at him because he is asking me to fuck him.

_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

The brat looks down at me smiling but keeps singing.

 _This could take some time, hey_  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby

_Oh baby, look what you started_

_The temperature's rising in here_

_Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_

**_(Woo, oh, oh, oh)_ **

_Before I make a move_

**_(Woo, oh, oh, oh)_ **

He starts grinding against me, making my breath hitch in my throat. The way this brat can get me. He bites his lip seductively at me. He sings the chorus again. Eren starts leaning down and sings softly in my ear.

_Tell me what you came here for_

_'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more_

_I'm on the edge with no control_

_And I need, I need you to know_

_You to know, oh_

_So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it_

_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it_

_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

He moves his body so…fuck I don't know but the way he's grinding and gyrating his hips on me got me fucking gone.

_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret_

_A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it_

He puts a finger to his lips then giggles but keeps singing the chorus.

_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body_

_'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

I didn't let him finish the song after that…Fuck…it's only been four months…maybe five. It took me almost two years to even tell Petra I love her, but it took almost 20 weeks 5 months to fall in love with a brat. The bad part…he'll never fucking know how I feel. Not because i'm ending it but because i'll never tell anyone. I'll never admit the feelings I have for him…after all he's just my mistress…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Into You - Ariana Grande.
> 
> (There's going to be A LOT of her songs from her new album so..)


	5. Chapter 4

"Levi officially ended things with me, I guess we both agreed but whatever. I'm glad I don't have to deal with the hurt anymore. I must be pathetic. Falling for all these men. Cheaters, liars, fakers, abusers. How do I keep ending up in this spot? Why do I keep ending up in THIS spot? I just want a guy good. If only Levi wasn't married…"

Eren laughs bitterly to himself laying his head on his best friends lap, while his best friend just listens to him.

"But at least things are over now, and maybe it's for the better. I know you don't see that but Eren, I don't wanna watch you go through that depression again, I can't. You never even fully got over Bert, I doubt you're fully over Adam. Now Levi…you just…you need to get yourself together babe." Armin runs his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Adam is in town I hear, so is Bertolt." Eren whispers.

"And?" Armin knew this was nothing good.

"May…maybe I need closure…I wanna be over them…maybe that way I can stop finding all these guys and finally find me a good one."

"I don't know Eren… Do you really think that's going to get you some closure?'

"I…I can't know until I try."

"How did we go from Levi…to those horrible two?" Armin ask.

"Who knows." Eren shrugs.

"When you go to talk to them i'm coming with and so is Mikasa. No if's ands or mother fucking buts you understand? I will KILL that bastard if he touches you. If he as so much tries to caress your cheek or whatever the fuck, I will seriously cut his dick off and make him watch me feed it to some tigers or something."

"Wow Armin.." Eren looks up at him. "You're crazy."

"Only when it comes to you my love!" Armin smiles down at Eren.

**(An hour later)**

Eren looks at the door hesitating, he looks back at Armin and Mikasa. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. They hear shuffling around at first then the door pulls open.

His breath hitches as he takes a look of who's in front of him. "E—Eren?"

"Hello Adam."

Armin and Mikasa clear their throat. Adam pokes his head out more looking to the side. "Hello Armin, Mikasa."

"Psychotic mother fucker hello? Still psychotic…oh I guess that doesn't change." Armin spits out. Mikasa snorts. Eren looks over at them two and sighs.

"I…I heard you were here…I…I wanted to talk to you." Eren mumbles out a little. Adam catches word for word though.

"Of course, do you want to come in here, or rather a public place?" Adam ask kindly making all three of their brows rise.

"We can go into your hotel room, it won't take long." Eren says.

Adam pulls the door open more so Eren could walk in. Before Adam could close the door, Armin stops it. Adam looks at him.

"You see this." Armin held a card up to his face. "I can come in there any time. You lay one finger on him —"

"We will finish what we started last year…" Mikasa finishes for him. Armin smiles at him.

Adam visibly gulps. He closed the door slowly walking over to the opposite couch of Eren.

"I guess there's no reason to not skip to the point…so I want some closure between us…" Eren bit his lip nervously. "Adam…wh—why did you abuse me?"

Adam took a deep breath. "It's because I was weak. I thought if I abuse you, you would be scared and never leave me." He chuckles darkly. "Boy, was I wrong. It doesn't excuse my actions I know that, I should have never did that to you…I…the shit I did to you Eren still hurts me till this day."

Eren looks at him, Adam stares back at him. Eren clears his throat. "Where did you go after I left?"

"I moved a couple towns over, and started going to therapy. I tried finding you before but when I went to the club, to find you and apologize, the security guard and your friends kicked me out, and your best friends kind of beat my ass." He gulps after he says that.

"Mikasa? and Armin? Wh-what did they do?"

"Well after she punched me in the face and knocked me out I don't…really remember. I did wake up on the side of the freeway."

"THE FREE WAY?!" Eren yells. "I can't believe they did that!"

Adam chuckles. "Eren..Eren it's okay. I deserved it. I was shitty…I'm …I wasn't a good person."

Eren looks at him, really looks at him. He can see how much Adam's changed. He doesn't have the crazy look in his eye, he's a lot more relaxed now. Eren can physically see that Adam has changed.

Eren gets up from the one side and walks over to the couch Adam is sitting on. Adam turns to look at him. Eren moves closer to him.

"I forgive you." Eren blurts out. "I—I hated that you beat me up all the time, I hated that I had to wear so much make-up I almost started to look like a clown, you made my body hurt all the time. You broke me physically…and mentally…but I…I forgive you. I really do."

Adam eyes are wide for a minute. "Thank you Eren."

Eren nods and smiles at him. "Now, what are you doing here in Shinganshina?"

"I have a business meeting with the two owners of Recon Corps."

"Recon Corps? I thought you had a new boyfriend by now."

Adam chuckles at this. "Nope, I haven't dated since you. I wasn't stable enough to. I didn't deserve anyone with how I was. I don't know if I want to date anyone after you."

"Oh? Why is that?" A curious Eren ask.

"You were the best. Your body, your voice, that smile, those gorgeous ass eyes of yours, your hair, that ass, every little part of you is amazing. Nobody can compare to you…I don't want someone who isn't you."

Eren looks at him speechless for a whole minute. He doesn't know what came over him but nothing at this point concerned Eren. Not the past, not even the present, as in Levi. Eren climbed on top of Adam's lap straddling him and pressed his lips to Adam's.

* * *

Levi hasn't seen or heard from Eren in two full weeks, probably three weeks since the trip. It was killing Levi, not hearing from him. Not even getting a text doesn't want anything to do with Levi. Could the raven blame him? Nope, but damn was it an annoying feeling.

"Levi."

Someone calling his named knocked him out of his stupor or whatever he was in. Levi looked up at Erwin.

"Come on, the guy is coming in 5 minutes." Erwin says backing out of Levi's office.

Levi nods taking a deep breath putting on his usually stoic face, gathering whatever he needs and walks out his office toward the meeting room. When he gets there, he takes his place at the head of the table while Erwin is on the other side of him. They decide to go over little last minute things. While they were discussing there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Erwin answers to the light knock.

Both Levi and Erwin's secretaries walk in. " , . This is Mr. Rodriguez."

Mr. Rodriguez walks into the room smiling at the two men, taking his seat on the other side of Levi. "Hello gentlemen, you have to excuse me for being late. I was waiting for my lover to finish freshening up in the bath—."

"Excuse me sirs, I got a little lost finding the bathroom."

Levi froze completely. Every inch of his fucking body froze, he held in his breath, he swears his heart stop, he could even feel his blood stop running. He was sure he was player than usual and that's saying something. Levi looks over at Eren. The little breath he does have left hitches at what Eren is wearing. His brunette wig is up in a tight donut bun, with Chinese bangs, gold small hoop earrings, gold choker necklace, and barely any visible make up besides eye liner, mascara, and light red almost pink lipstick. His outfit almost sent Levi over the edge. Levi knew Eren liked dressing as a woman. No he wasn't a drag queen, no he was not transgender but Eren truly enjoyed women clothes because he had a body like a woman and he embraced the fuck out of it. Levi wasn't attracted to Eren because he dressed and looked like a woman. Personally Levi liked Eren in anything and everything, he loved Eren even more when he was bare. Eren was wearing a red long sleeve crop top shirt, red high waist long skirt with nude heels. Levi internally scolded himself and turned his head away. He wanted to lift that skirt up to Eren's hips and do him there.

Mr. Rodriguez clears his throat. "My apologies gentlemen. This is my Eren. Eren, this is Mr. Ackerman, and Mr. Smith."

Eren smiles at both of them then taking a seat next to Mr. Rodriguez. "I already know them babe." Eren leans over and kisses the mans cheek.

"Oh?" Mr. Rodriguez looks at both men.

Eren nods. "Mr. Ackerman is Mikasa's older brother. Mr. Smith is his friend."

"Well shall we get started?" Erwin ask politely.

**(Eren's POV)**

The whole damn meeting Levi is staring at me, had I fucking known Adam was meeting Levi, I would have never came. Also I know what you guys are thinking. Why the fuck am I back with a man who abused me. Adam has truly been showing me he's changed. I mean actually we are not together like official but his sex is amazing and since i'm not getting any from Levi anymore I might as well find a kick somewhere right? A man has needs, and currently Adam is hitting every right need I have.

It's funny though Levi keeps looking at me and every single time that he does, he gulps. I wonder what that's about.

This meeting is so boring though, these men are just here talking about something i'm not even a little bit interested in. Adam told me the only reason he wanted me to come and to look good is so he can convince them to help him out. I don't mind being a little piece of eye candy, If only I wasn't eye candy for this married son of a bitch.

Adam suddenly leans over to me a little. "Want to sit on my lap?"

I smile at him pushing the chair back, standing for a little climbing onto his lap. I look out the corner of my eye over to Levi. His face is red as fuck. I hide my face into Adam's neck to prevent the laugh that wants to slip out. Oh this is too fucking good. Why is he mad? He is married!

Almost an hour later and the meeting is over, thank goodness. I grabbed my clutch purse off of the chair and turn around. Levi is standing right in front of me. He looks at Adam smiling. "Is it okay if I talk to Eren for a little, Mikasa birthday is coming up and you know I would like to surprise her and who better to ask than her best friend?"

Oh this slick mother fucker. Adam looks at me and I look up at him smiling. I just nod my head. "Go wait for me in the lobby babe." Adam nods his head at me and walks out of the meeting room with Erwin.

Once Levi knew they weren't in ear shot anymore he locked the meeting room doors and walked over to me. "WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!"

My brow raises at him. "Excuse me? HE is my boyfriend."

"YOUR BOYFRIEND? YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND SINCE WHEN?!"

"Okay one calm your ass down…two does it matter?"

"I am fucking calm, but you come here with him then strut your relationship in my face…i'm sorry your fake ass relationship in my fucking face?! "

"FAKE RELATIONSHIP? FAKE?! OH get over yourself." I scoff.

"YOU are suppose to be with ME. So why the fuck are YOU WITH HIM?!"

My brow raises again and my head tilts to the side looking at him in disbelief and curiosity. "So let's do our ABC's shall we? A. YOU ARE MARRIED! B. I AM NOT MARRIED AND I AM SINGLE! C. I AM NOT YOURS, YOU MAD THAT VERY FUCKING CLEAR! D. YOU TOLD ME THIS WAS SEX…NOTHING BUT SEX…I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE…I DAMN SURE DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

"DAMN IT EREN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW FUCKING HARD THIS IS FOR ME?!"

"FOR YOU LEVI? FOR YOU!" I scoff in dis fucking belief. I cannot believe this fucking guy. I can't.

Levi walks over to me and pushes me against the wall pinning me in between him in the wall. "Seeing you with another man that's not me makes my fucking blood boil."

"I don't care. You are married." I simply state.

"Do you think I wanna be married Eren? Do you think me living this fucking life is what I want?!"

"If you are so fucking unhappy Levi, LEAVE HER."

"I…" He looks away from me. "I can't."

I push him hard enough for him to stumble back. Something comes over me and I slap him hard in the face, It's not because i'm mad at him…I mean I am but I knew he was married and yet I still pursued it. I still got lost in his kisses, in his touches, in his words, in his eyes, in his voice. This is my fault I let myself get so far and so deep. He crossed the line though. I belong to him…I belong to him?! How dare he say that. "I don't belong to you Levi. You tell me how unhappy you are but you stay. You're clearly also gay as fuck, so I know her sex doesn't satisfy you. You told me all you wanted from me was sex, yet we acted as if we were together." I shake my head at him and myself. "I…I don't belong to you Levi."

"Eren…I…I miss you." Levi stutters out in a whisper. He was so low I almost missed it.

I look at him and smile. Of course I miss him. Fuck, just looking at him drives me crazy. I refuse it though, he's married. He's fucking married. I walk over to him and pat him on the shoulder. "Good for you, pal." I turn around and unlock the meeting door walking out of the room. I know I shouldn't have called him pal but that last part was for entertainment purposes. I sigh while walking into the elevator. Levi comes running out standing in front of it and he looks at me.

"Eren…don't fucking go." Levi says sternly.

"Or what Levi? You're going to tell your wife?" Eren says .

"Fuckin cheeky little shit…EREN."

I just close my eyes as the elevator door shuts.

"Oh well."

* * *

**(Petra's POV)**

To say my husband was in a pissy mood was an understatement. Usually when Levi gets like this I tend to leave him alone, but it usually isn't this bad. Today he came home extremely pissed, throwing shit around. Which may I remind everyone Levi doesn't make messes. I was out in the hallway in lingering in front of his office door. He was currently in there slamming a bunch of glasses and whatever he had in there. Jeez, something really must have pissed him off.

I hear a cracking sound almost like the wall, my head tilts to the side looking at it. I hear a big crash and close my eyes, but when I open them I'm staring right at Levi through the wall.

"SHIT!" Levi screamed making me flinch. This Levi was a scary Levi.

He pulled the office door opened making it slam back on the wall. "I'm going the fuck out." He walks away fast down the stairs and toward the front doors. I sigh pulling my phone out. I press on the person I want to talk to you and call them.

"Hey baby." He says on the phone to me.

"Hi…I…I'm going to hold off talking to him about us." I say in a soft voice knowing he's going to be so disappointed.

He just sighs. "You can't hide it for ever Petra. You're pregnant with my kid."

"I…I just have to…okay..I promise though i'll tell him sooner than later." And with that I hung up. "How was I going to tell Levi…I'm pregnant with another mans baby."

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Eren and Adam are sitting in Adam's hotel room while Eren is scrolling through his phone while Adam is working on some things. They're sitting in a very comfortable silence until Adam breaks it.

"So Levi is the guy huh?" Adam says. No venom in his voice just in a "yeah I know that look you gave him" kind of way.

"What guy?" Eren looks up from his phone.

"The guy you like?" Adam looks over at Eren.

"I don't know what you're talking about Adam."

Adam chuckles at Eren. "I seen the way his eyes flashed when he seen you and I seen the way you looked at him. I don't know what happened between you two but I know something happened."

"Damn you and your man intuition."

Adam laughs a hardy one. "So…?"

"We met at the club, had some weird connection thing going on…he didn't know if i was a man or woman…so he wanted to find out and I let him…"

"And?" Adam asks Eren to make him continue.

"He told me he was married." Eren mumbles.

"You…wait…he's married? wait…to another man?"

"A woman…"

"WAIT…"

"Yes…he's married to a woman…and was cheating on his wife with a man…it…I didn't care at first honestly…I just wanted a good fuck and that's what he gave me a good fuck but then he started treating me like I was his actual boyfriend and my dumb ass caught feelings…deep feelings…then we broke up for like a week but he told me he only wanted sex so I began treating him like a sugar daddy and it wasn't until his wife showed up at our hotel room and he threw me and left me in a closet for hours that I realized I was in love with him and then…" Eren caught himself after he just poured everything out. He didn't even know he was rambling on like that.

Adam crossed his arms and looks at Eren. "Is that why you said you needed closure with me?"

Eren thinks about it for a minute "Yes and no. After I realized I was in love with him I just noticed a pattern…all this emotional abuse I go through. I thought that if I forgave you and that son of bitch Bertolt, that maybe I could move on from Levi…but now that I said it out loud…it doesn't make much sense…"

"You're in love with Mikasa's brother. Does she know this?"

"Oh god no, she would kill him for hurting me and then killing me for believing him." Eren sighs out.

"So…are you sure this is what you want…us?" Adam ask cautiously.

"I want Levi…all to myself but he's married and…I can't do that to myself. I can see that you've changed and I can see that you are willing to put in the time and patience with us again. I like what I have with you right now." Eren explains.

Adam nods at Eren. "But still Eren. I could never forgive myself for hurting you and you just…you want to be here with me again."

"I…I don't why i'm here with you again. Of course I hated you for beating me, but you give good dick…so.." Eren admits.

Adam burst out laughing. "So we're dating again because my sex is good?"

Eren nods.

"I'm oddly okay with that." Adam pauses and looks at Eren speaking in a serious tone. "I won't be mad if you ever decide to go back to Levi. I don't think you should because he's married but you're in love with him and you can't easily leave alone someone you love."

Eren stares at Adam for a moment. The words repeating in his head. _"You can't easily leave alone someone you love." Does Levi love me? Does Levi feel the same way I do about him?_

* * *

**(Levi's POV)**

"What's up bro?" Mikasa answers while I add her to the call.

"Alright Levi, you got us all on the phone, what's up?" Erwin ask.

"I'm falling in love with Eren." I blurt out. Why the fuck did I do that, probably because i'm having a mental break down.

"Eren has a boyfriend now." Mikasa says bluntly. Just like her big brother.

"No shit, he popped up in the office with him today."

"Wait…he went there with Adam?" Mikasa ask.

"Yes, turns out Rodriguez is the big client Levi and I had to sign off for." Erwin states.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better bro, I don't like Adam."

"Yeah because that makes me feel so much fucking better Mika." I deadpan. Did she really think that was gonna make me feel amazing?

"I'm just saying him and Eren have a bad fucking past. I would rather Eren to be with anyone other than him."

"What do you mean bad past?" Erwin ask

"I can't say…but anyway, Levi you're in love with Eren, what are you going to do about that?" Mikasa says.

"Nothing Mika. There isn't shit I can do. I can't do anything…not a gotdamn thing."

"Levi…all i'm going to say is, you don't give up on someone you love." Erwin says.

"In this case he needs to." Mikasa states.

"Maybe so but if he loves him, he needs Eren in his life."

"No, Levi you hurt him. You took whatever was left of his heart that he had."

"Then why the fuck was he with someone else?"

"Because YOU took whatever he had left, he gave Adam most of whatever heart he had and Adam still holds that part." Mikasa tried to explain to me but I seriously was not fucking getting it. I mean I guess I was but its frustrating as fuck because I want Eren, he shouldn't be with anyone else only me. I don't give a fuck how selfish I sound.

"Adam use to beat him." Mikasa blurts out.

The phone goes silent. "What."

"Really bad. Eren went to the hospital a lot because of him. Adam use to beat Eren so bad Armin or I would find him unconscious."

"Why the fuck is he with him?!" Erwin yells on the phone.

I'm clenching my phone so tight i'm sure i'm going to break it. Why the fuck is Eren with him? Is that fucker holding Eren against his fucking will?

"When Eren got back from the trip with Levi, he was heart broken…I mean an absolute mess. One day he just out of no where said he wanted to see his ex's in person and forgive them. Armin and I went with him when he went to meet up with Adam. Supposedly he's a changed man but I don't trust him.I put on a freeway the first time, I wouldn't mind doing it again." She mumbles.

"Is Eren with him right now?" Erwin ask.

"I don't know I guess." Mikasa says.

"Levi…" Erwin calls.

I think I hear someone calling me, but I don't even give a fuck. I can't even think right now.

"Mikasa where is Eren?"

"Even if I told you, I don't think—"

I hang up on both Erwin and Mika, if she wasn't going to give me answers, I was going to get them my fucking self. I scroll down my contacts and press call. He better pick the fuck up.

"Hello?" A voice deeper voice than Eren's answers.

"Who is this?" I ask through clench teeth.

"Levi? Eren is in the shower right now. Can I take a message?"

"You're his ex?"

"Ahh…so you've heard of me."

"If you put one hand on Er—"

"No worries. I have zero intentions on hurting our precious Eren. He's in good hands."

**_(Back to Normal POV)_ **

Levi was shaking furiously.

"Yeah, coming babe!" Adam yells away from the phone. "Sorry man, Eren wants me to get in the shower, i'll tell him you called." And with that Adam hung up.'

Levi couldn't think of any words for how he felt. He didn't know if he was upset, pissed, furious, jealous, mad, sad,worried. He had zero clue of the conflicting emotions. The raven barely ever got this flustered about anything. He hated seeing Eren in someone else's arms, he hated thinking of Eren being kissed and touch where Levi's lips been. He hate the thought of something so terrible happening to Eren. Levi never shows emotions, that's not the person he is, but here he is sitting in the driver side of his car, in the middle of an empty parking lock, trying to hold his tears from whatever emotions he hated feeling.


	6. Chapter 5

"I haven't been here in weeks, why are you dragging me here?" Levi looked at Erwin.

"I want you to see the new act Eren has." Erwin states.

"Why?"

"Because it's pretty interesting."

"You've become a regular here now ShitWin?" Levi questions.

"ShitWin? but here you are, walking inside with me."

"You're a still a piece of shit, bushy brow asshole." Levi states shrugging.

Once the two men are all seated, a tall slender man, with two toned hair and a long face, wearing 1940's like suit, just tighter than usual comes up to there table.

"Welcome to the Goodie Bakery! I'll be the waiter for all your needs tonight. My name is Jean." He smiles at the two men. "What can I get you before our show starts?"

Erwin looks at him, with wide eyes. Levi looks over at Erwin questioningly then nudges him with his elbow.

"Oh—oh um…I would like some cognac with ice." Erwin says his face red as hell.

Levi is curious as fuck why his best friend is so red, it amuses him. He looks at the waiter. "Vodka on the rocks with a lime please."

"Anything else gentlemen?" Jean ask politely.

"You do private dances right?" Levi asked him.

"Yes we do! Would you like to see who you can chose from?"

Levi shook his head. "I mean you, the waiters and waitresses, you also do lap dances as well?"

"Oh yes of course we do, we're all dancers here." Jean answers.

Levi motions with a finger for Jean to bring him near and whisper into his ear. "My friend, the commander over here, he's had a rough day and I think he could use a little bit of a relaxer. Especially from you." Levi slips five hundred dollars into the mans hand. "That should cover the whole night after you bring me my drink." Levi sits back with a mischievous smile on his face.

Jean nods at him. "I'll be right back with your drink sir."

Erwin looks at Levi. "What you just do?"

"Me? Do something?" Levi puts on a fake act. "Why would I do something?"

Erwin squints at him. "Cut the shit."

Levi just smiles at him. Erwin shakes his head. The blonde takes a moment to look around the club and that's when he spots him. Erwin nudges Levi. "Isn't that Mr. Rodriguez?"

Levi look at Erwin following his eyes to where Erwin was looking and sure enough there he was. "Eren's new fucking boyar—" Levi was interrupted by the blonde girl who serves him every time he comes in.

"Welcome everyone! Please sit back and relax, and enjoy the beautiful treat we have for you. Without further ado. Rogue!" Armin walks off of the stage.

The curtain starts rising showing Eren. The wig he had on was resting over his right shoulder in lushes curls with two roses on the left side. Gold smokey eyeshadow with a deep red lip. His red tight long train open back side cutouts halter neck with a slit down the right side. Opened toed 4 inch heels in deep gold. There was soft music playing in the background. Eren walked up to the microphone. He smiled his beautiful smile.

"I hope you guys don't mind I switched the words up a little." He giggles softly, that sent an overwhelming chill down Levi's back. He physically gulps. He harmonizes with the song a little and whispers just enough forever to hear.

_"He says."_

_A foreign beauty, so exotic_

_When he smiled at me he took my breath away_

_He's reminiscent of a goddess._

_It's a shame that we could not communicate, how do I say?_

He moves his hips to the beat of the song eyeing everyone in the club. His hand slid down the microphone stand.

_"So he asked me."_

_How do I say hello? I just wanna talk to you._

_How do I say you're beautiful?_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing._

_I wanna use the right words to impress you._

_My baby, how do I say? How do I say?_

He takes the microphone off the stand and puts the stand to the side. He stands on the very top stair of the stage.

_The room was filled with my sweet aroma_

_When I danced my hips moved, oh, so sensuous_

_And oh how sensuous did he move his hips._

_I spoke with my body, so hypnotic_

_In the language that he never will forget_

He steps down on the first step and does his little choreography, he planned. The song had a latin feel to it. He moved to the left then to the right popping his leg out a little while still gyrating his hips.

_He hear hears me calling_

_Spinning around in the crowd 'til I found him_

_Then I started moving closer and closer_

_Yes I know that he wants me, I want him too_

_He wanna be with me tonight_

_So he caressed my face, kissed my lips_

_All my life I've never felt quite like this_

_I've never had a loss for words_

_One kiss from him has got me speechless._

He blew a kiss out to everyone, walking slowly down the stairs of the stage. Standing right in front of them, he looks over everyone, and in a whisper again he says.

_"So he says to me."_

_How do I say hello? I just wanna talk to you_  
_How do I say you're beautiful?_  
_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_  
_I wanna use the right words to impress you_  
_mujer bonita how do I say? How do I say?_

He rolled his tongue slowly to when he recited that part.

_"He whispers in my ear."_

_How do I say hello? Now I really wanna talk to you, my baby_  
_How do I say you're beautiful_  
_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_  
_I wanna use the right words to impress you_  
_Mon cherie, how do I say? How do I say?_

The little french part caught Levi's attention even more. He looked over at Eren. He didn't even realize how intense his stare was. Little did he know Eren knew his eyes was fixed on him.

_Baby, let's engage in a deep conversation_  
_In the body language we speak won't need any translation_  
_An odyssey of physical pleasure_  
_As we explore together this universal language of love_

_"He says to me."_

_Can you tell me how do I put it into words?_

Eren hits a high part there that sends chills down EVERYONES spines.

_How do I say hello? I just wanna talk to you_  
_How do I say you're beautiful_  
_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

Some of the other dancers walked around picking a select few to give microphones to and certain things to say. Armin fortunately had the pleasure of going over to Levi and giving him a mic with something to say.

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_  
_I wanna use the right words to impress you_  
_Molto bella, how do I say? How do I say?_

He repeats the chorus again, one last time then the little break down happens, finally giving the men the chance to say the words.

The first man said.

_I want you._

Eren replies in spanish.

**_Te deseo._ **

Background vocals (How do I say?)

The next is Adam. Adam looks at Eren biting his lip.

_I need you._

Eren bend downs a little with the mic still close to his mouth and whispers into the mic replying.

**_Te necesito._ **

_(How do I say?)_

Another man says.

_Can I have you?_

Eren replies again.

_**Tienes que ser mio** _  
_(How do I say?)_

_What must I do?_

**_Que debe hacer_ **  
_(How do I say? How do I say?)_

_What is your name?_

**_Cual es tu nombre_ **  
_(How do I say?)_

_So beautiful_

**_Eres tan hermoso_ **

_(How do I say?)_

_Can I take you?_

**_Puedo tenerte_ **

_So precious,_

_**Tan precioso** _  
_(How do I say?)_

The final one is Levi. Eren walks over to him look him right in the eyes, Levi does the same.

**_I love you._ **

The words almost got stuck in his throat. Even though he was just told to say it, he felt like he was really telling Eren that.

**Te amo**  
_(How do I say? How do I say?)_

Eren continues to sing the rest of the song turning his back and walking away from me. He walks back up on stage still dancing and finishing his routine. Every guy and even women inside stand up and clap for him. Most men are fixing their pants while still clapping. Eren takes a bow and walks off the stage again. He starts walking toward Levi.

Let's be honest. Levi is feeling really anxious about this and he has no idea why. Eren reaches him and sits across from him and smile at him.

"Hello Levi." Eren says.

"Eren." Levi says firmly.

"I guess your wife doesn't know your here?" Eren ask with his brow raised a light smirk on his face.

"Tch." Levi glares at him. "Cheeky shit."

Eren lets out a small laugh.

"Hey Rogue!" Someone calls Eren. When Eren turns to look he notices it's just Armin.

"Hey Sensei." Eren smiles at him.

Levi looks over to the person Eren talking to. 'Oh that girl."

"Levi, this is Ar—" Someone cuts Eren off.

"Mr. Ackerman?" A voice ask. Levi turned his head to see one of his workers. He almost found it comical.

"Marco." Levi puts on his stoic face, even if people he knew was here at a strip club, where they very much knew his wife, he would just suck it up."We're not in the office, please call me Levi."

"Right right sorry." He apologizes. Levi chuckles at him.

"Si—Levi…what are you do—" Marco looks to the left of him and looks at Armin. He swallows hard, while his whole face is becoming red. He looks right in Armin's eyes.

Armin smiles back at him shyly. Eren looks between the two of them and then smiles knowingly. Eren speaks up finally. "Levi this is Armin. Armin this is Levi and…?" Eren trails off his words pretending as if he didn't hear Levi say the guys name.

"M—Marco. My—My name is Marco." He says shyly still looking at Armin.

"Nice to meet you." Armin says a bit quiet but loud enough that Marco heard it.

Eren laughs and stands up from the chair. He looks at Levi and motions with his head to follow him. So Levi gets up and does exactly that. He realized Marco and Armin didn't even notice they left. Eren went up to Adam for something and whispered something in his ear. Levi raises his brow curious to know what Eren said but he shrugged it off. Adam nods at Eren smiling. He stands up and walks past Levi and smiles. Eren looks back at Levi and motions for him to follow again. Eren then grabs Levi's hand leading him in the back up the stairs toward his room.

When they reach the room, Eren closes the door and locks it. He rest back against the door looking at Levi. Levi raises his brow at him.

"So why are we up here?" Levi ask.

Eren steps away from the door. He walks over to his stereo that has his iPod hooked up to it and starts playing music. He then walks up to Levi, undoing his tie, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. He starts unbuttoning every single button on Levi's shirt. He pulls the shirt out from being tucked in Levi's pants. He pushes Levi's suit jacket off letting it fall to the floor. Levi is thoroughly confused but he just let's Eren do what whatever he wants.

Marques Houston voice plays through the room.

_Open up wide_

_I want to see what you got inside_

_Can u make it say ahhh_

_Turn on your side_

_And I'm a let your womb be my guide_

_I'm willing to try (will try)_

_How did it feel_

_So we can do whatever you like (whatever you like)_

_Just let me in_

_Girl you know what happens then_

Eren looks at me biting his lip, Levi looks down at him with his brow raised. They both stare at each other for a while. Levi hesitates a bit until Eren wraps his arms around Levi's neck pulling him down to him pushing there lips together. Eren's tongue runs over Levi's bottom lip asking for entrance and Levi gives it to him although Levi dominates the kiss. Levi's hands wrap around Eren's waist.

_Water fall come down_

_I want to make you come (ooooo)_

_I want to make it come down_

_Water fall come down (ooooo ooooo)_

_I want to make you come_

_I want to make it come down_

The kiss becomes more and more intense. Levi's hands is traveling every where on Eren's body. He unties the back of Eren's dress. They don't pull back from the kiss for a second even when Eren's dress falls to his ankles.

_I promise it won't hurt_

_Unless you make it hurt_

_So I'm going to put in work_

_To make sure you come first_

They only pull back for a second to go right back to kissing. Levi's hands are becoming a little more frisky now that Eren's dress is off.

_Cause this going to be the greatest_

_I can already taste it_

_Sweet like momma's pastry_

_Be careful with the caters_

Eren's starts palming Levi through his pants. Levi lets out a very low growl almost. Which made Eren even more excited.

_Don't want to go too fast_

_Lets to make this moment last_

_My hands caress that ass_

_Almost too much to grab_

Right at this part, Levi grips hard on Eren's ass then smacking it. Eren let's out a pleased noise in their kiss. Levi picks Eren up making the younger one wrap his legs around Levi.

_Is it too much to ask_

_Right before I blast_

_And my love's all over these sheets_

_Girl I want you to rain on me_

Levi walks over to the bed, laying Eren down on it. They don't pull back from their kiss for even a second. Eren's hands slide down Levi's arms pushing off the shirt that Levi had on. Levi let his shirt fall to the floor. Eren's hand go to his belt pulling it out the loops then starts undoing the zipper and buttons.

_Water fall come down_

_I want to make you come (ooooo)_

_I want to make it come down_

_Water fall come down (ooooo ooooo)_

_I want to make you come_

_I want to make it come down_

They finally part from the kiss realizing if they hold in their breath anymore they might pass out. They pull away from the kiss a little string of saliva connected to their mouths, breathing hard. Usually that would make Levi cringe but he didn't care at this moment. He went right to attack Eren's neck kissing all over it, sucking on it as well. He stops right at Eren's throat giving him a dark hickey. Eren let out a pleasing hum sound. Levi kissed down from Eren's neck to his collarbones down his chest, his nipples, down his sides, down his stomach, to the beginning of his panties he had on. Levi starts inching them off kissing Eren's hips as he is. After Levi pulls Eren's panties off and throws them across the room, he sees just how much at attention Eren is. Levi looks up at Eren to see him looking back down at him, his eyes clouded with lust and want biting his lip. Levi trails a finger down Eren's shaft. Which in turn causes Eren to shiver, Levi wraps his hand around Eren, his thumb runs over the slit of Eren's leaking erection. A small whimper leaves Eren's lips.

Eren was about to tell Levi to hurry the fuck up but he suddenly felt Levi's mouth around him. Levi started expertly moving his tongue around Eren's member, doing things Eren can't even remember Levi knew. Levi practically swallowed Eren's erection making Eren arch his back. While Levi had Eren busy, he reached over to the table Eren had next to his bed, the lube was already on the top of it so he grabbed it. He pulled back from Eren's cock with a pop sound, that made Eren shudder. Eren looked at him biting his lip in that sexy way he always does. Levi popped the tube of the lube and poured some on fingers. Eren decided to get up at that point and turn around to lay on his stomach. Levi stood there with his eyebrow raised again which he realized he'd probably be doing a lot of tonight. The raven had to take a step back and take a look at the lovely view in front of him.

There Eren was, the side of his face against the bed, his mouth hanging open a little,with his hands spreading his cheeks while in the air, and his back slightly arched. Levi could have came right then and fucking there from just staring at him. 'Damn' Levi thought to himself, licking his lips. Before he even stuck his fingers into Eren, he pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. He opened the lube again pouring some on Eren's hole. His finger traced the tight puckered hole then slowly started working his finger into it. He waited for Eren to relax some more then stuck in a second finger, pushing them a little deeper this time, letting Eren get use to the feeling. Finally Levi stuck in the third finger and this time he made sure to go deeper. Levi thrust his fingers in and out of Eren slow at first.

"Ahhh…mmmm…ngh…Le—Levi…" Eren lets out a soft moan. He starts pushing himself back on Levi's fingers. Of course for a while Levi lets him. The raven pushed his fingers in a little deeper and Eren screamed out, his voice went high and for some damn reason that turned Levi on so much more. He took his fingers out of Eren. The brunette whimpered at the loss.

Levi opens the lube again pouring a generous amount on his cock. He grips Eren's hips and aligns himself up to Eren's entrance. Eren once again goes back to spreading his cheek for Levi and Levi tries to hold himself black slowly pushing himself into Eren.

"Le-Levi….ngh…I…I need m-more ahhh…"

Levi looks at Eren and pushes himself in deeper, he didn't want to hurt Eren at all. Eren pushes back into Levi pushing his dick a little deeper, if Levi didn't grab his hips he might have got all the way in. Levi pulled back till just the tip was in Eren. Then he thrusted deep back into him. "Nghhhhh….sh-shit…mmm" Eren moans out so deliciously. Levi starts pounding Eren. He switches his angle up until he hears that high pitched scream Eren does whenever he finds his spot. "Ahhhh! Leviiiii! Right there!" Levi keeps his angle right there, he keeps rubbing right over Eren's spot making him a stuttering, withering mess. Levi looks at Eren, his eyes closed gripping on the sheet of the bed so tight, some drool sliding down the side of his mouth. "Fuck…Eren…So damn….argh…beautiful.." Levi groans out.

_Just like the ocean_

_Its overflowing_

_We'll just keep going_

_Just like the river_

_We going to keep splashing_

_There's so much passion_

Eren's loud moans are drowning out the music but even so the words fit perfectly. Their skin clapping together, Eren moaning so loud, Eren's tightness driving Levi insane but he tries to hold it together. "Fu-fuck….mmm Le—Leviiii…nghhh…ahhh..cl..close." Eren tries to talk through the pleasure he's feeling. "Me…too." Levi knew how close he was to. He reached around Eren and grabbed his very leaking cock and started to pump it for him. His thrust and his pumps matching each other. Eren was so close he couldn't take it. He couldn't get out any words. Eren opened his eyes to look at Levi. He loved looking at Levi's face as he came. Even thought Levi's thrusting had lost it's rhythm and so did the pumps, Levi's head was thrown back and his other hand was dug so deep into Eren's hip. He'd had a bruise by tomorrow. Eren cried out at the orgasm hit him, white shooting out all over Levi's hand and the bed. "LEVI!" Eren screaming Levi's name like that set him off. He came deep inside Eren, still thrusting trying to get every little drop out. "Shit.." Levi breaths out. He pulls out of Eren and lays right next to him.

They were both breathing hard trying to catch their looked over at Eren, Eren looked at Levi. They were caught in each others stares for a while.

Eren eyes started to tear up and he put his hand over his face.

"Eren? What's wrong?" Levi sits up looking at Eren full of concern. 'Fuck seeing him crying like this…"

Eren just cried harder. Levi pulled Eren to him, holding him tight just letting him cry. Eren pushed Levi back a little to look at him.

"I-I love you." Eren cried. "I hate it…I hate that I love you. I don't want to love you, but fuck i'm so madly in love with you." Eren cries even harder now.

'Well shit.' Levi thought. "Eren…" Levi cups Eren's face gently and looks him right in the eye. "I…I love you too."

Eren shook his head. "You're just saying that because you feel bad."

Levi shook his head at Eren. "No. I love you so much Eren it hurts. I love you so much I am willing to let you go so you can be happy."

Eren looks at Levi a bit in shock. He doesn't know what to say. Any words he could think of was caught in his throat. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Levi's. It wasn't a wild crazy kiss. It was soft, loving, sweet.

When they pulled apart Eren rest his forehead against Levi's. "I don't want you to let me go." Eren whispered.

"I'm married." Levi whispered back.

Eren whimpers a little before taking a deep breath. "I-I know."

"Are you sure this is the way you want it Eren?" Levi asked cautiously.

Eren just nodded. "I just want you."

Levi pulled Eren as close to his body as he could get and they just laid there. Breathing each other in. Nothing was around them. It was only them.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Oluo's house.)**

Petra lay next to Oluo rubbing up and down his chest gently. She let out a content sigh out her mouth. Oluo chuckled.

"Remember when we met?" He asked her suddenly.

"How could i forget?" She giggled.

It was about four years ago, she was walking around the mall trying to find something for her husbands birthday, when she bumped into a man.

"Oh my god i'm so sorr—" He cut himself off by biting his tongue so hard so start gushing blood. Petra quickly pulled a handkerchief out of her purse giving it to him.

"Sweet jesus! Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded his head waving his hand. "I have a bad habit of doing that."

She nodded her head back. He finally looked at her and everything in resolved crumbled. Absolutely shattered. 'Beautiful' was his first thought. He hold his hand out to her. "Oluo."

She smiled at him and took his hand. "Petra."

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to catch some lunch with me Petra?"

She blushed a little. "A little bit won't hurt, I am quite hungry." So they went to eat.

They talked for a while about all there interest and found out they had a lot in common. Petra forgot completely why she was at the mall in the first place, she even forgot she was married. This man in front of her had all her attention every little bit of it. Petra and Oluo had been around the mall for almost 4 hours and it was about to close in an hour. So when they noticed, they decided to both walk out of the mall together.

"Can…Is it okay if I have your number?" Oluo asked shyly scratching the back of his undercut.

Petra giggled and held her hand out to him. He gave her his phone and she put her number in for him then handed him his phone back. "Call me anytime Oluo." Petra said smiling, she turned her back and went off to her car. It never dawned on her what she did until later that night while she was laying in bed next to her handsome husband and another man texted her.

'Levi loves me so much, how—how could I do this to him? How can I even lay here and think about another man? Oh god i'm terrible! I have to tell Oluo i'm married and this can't continue!'

It continued though. Even after Oluo found out his feelings for her never changed, her feelings never changed either. Levi was working all the time and business trips gave her every chance to meet Oluo. Whenever she really needed to see him they met at their favorite cafe two towns over. Petra fell in love with everything about Oluo. When she fell in love with him she didn't know. When she fell out of love with Levi, she didn't know that either.

She hated the sneaking around, she hated not loving Levi anymore. She wanted to leave him but she couldn't break his heart. She couldn't risk loosing her best friend. She didn't want to, she needed Levi in her life. She always thought Levi loved her so much, how could she do this to him but it continued. For four years. She's been sleeping with another man for four full years, and now she's pregnant by this same man. How was she going to tell her husband, her best friend, she was pregnant with another man's baby.

Petra would love to raise the baby with Oluo, but how is she going to leave Levi. The thought of him completely shutting down on her broke her heart. It hurt her so bad.

"Oluo." She called out to him softly.

"Hm?" He answered sleepily.

"How am I gonna tell Levi…I…I don't want to hurt him." She said quietly.

"It's my baby Petra. This is our baby. I don't want another man to raise our child. Even if it is going to hurt him…this is the best thing to do."

She didn't know what to say. What exactly could she say to that. All she knows is this is going to be a long week and she wasn't ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Song. How Do I Say - Usher  
> Second Song. Waterfall - Marques Houston


	7. Chapter 6

Levi and Eren are currently laying down on Eren's nice big bed in peaceful silence just cuddling and enjoying each other until Levi broke it. "Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want an apartment?"

Eren sits up and looks at Levi. "What? Wait…what?"

"Do you Eren want an apartment…I mean not living here in the club…I mean you can keep the room of course…but if you wanted somewhere else to live.." Levi let his words drift off because he realized he was rambling.

"Wait wait…kind of like our apartment?" Eren looked at him.

Levi chuckled. "Yes, something like that."

"I'm not moving unless it's ours, under both our names. We pick it out, we pick out the furniture, we fight over the colors, and you clean until there isn't a little spot left. That's what I want." Eren looks at Levi with so much determination, Levi's a little surprised by it but loves it even more. He chuckles at Eren and nods.

"Okay babe, we can get a place that's ours. I'll get a realtor, we'll find out place. Then we'll pick furniture out, have same fucking day delivery." Levi smiles at Eren.

Eren looks at him with tears brimming in his eyes. "Seriously? Are you serious?"

Levi chuckles and nods. "Very serious."

"But…what about…"

Levi shushes Eren with a kiss. "Let's not worry about her. Don't worry it's gonna happen."

Eren pulls out of Levi's grasp and stands up, looking on the ground for something then slips into the bathroom. Levi blinks looking at the door closing. The raven shrugs it off, getting up from laying on the bed and reaches for the cigarettes on the side table. He pulls one out, sticking it between his lips, picking up the lighter and walking to the edge of the bed where the window is raising it up. He lights the cigarette taking quite a long drag from that one. He blows the air out and then hears a click of the door. He looks over his shoulder to Eren walking out shirtless, with a choker around his neck, panties that hug his waist perfectly. Thigh high stockings that also makes his legs look incredible, with 5-inch stilettos on.

Levi's brow raises at him. Eren walks over to where he has his phone hooked up to the stereo, he pauses and looks at Levi.

"I wanna sing something for you…"

Levi nods and sits on the bed, bringing one leg up while the other hangs off the side of the bed, the cigarette being held between his teeth. Eren turns on the music, walking over to Levi.

_You're bad for me I clearly get it_

_I don't see how something good could come from loving you_

Eren puts his hands on Levi's face cupping his cheeks gently. Levi pulls the cigarette from between his lips and holds on to it between his thumb and pointer finger.

_The death of me must be your mission_

_Cause with every hug and kiss you're snatching every bit of strength_

Eren lips brush over Levi's.

_That I'm gon need to fight off the inevitable_

_And it's a heartbreaking situation I'm up in, but I can't control_

Eren's hand slide down to Levi's neck, keeping their eyes on each other.

_You're just like poison_

_Slowly moving through my system_

_Breaking all of my defenses with time_

The brunette stands up straight taking his hands away from being on Levi.

_You're just like poison and I just don't get it_

_How can something so deadly feel so right?_

He slowly moves his hips to the beat while he keeps singing.

_I'm not sure of what to do it's a catch 22_

_cause the cure is found in you I don't want it but I do_

_You're just like poison_

The way he sings that part with so much feeling in it makes Levi's breath hitch.

_My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie_

_Kiss me one more time before I die_

Eren places a very soft kiss on Levi's cheek. His hands slide down the front of Levi's shirt pushing is down his shoulder. Levi's shirt stays on just rest on his elbows.

_You ain't right take me high_

_Then that high it subsides_

Eren turns around, squatting down. His back against the edge of the bed between Levi's legs. Levi puts the cigarette to his lips taking another drag from it.

_And my body flat lines_

_Then you come to revive_

_Wait wait wait I'm alive_

_But how long will it last_

Eren's eyes close putting so much feeling in that part.

_Will it all come crashing down?_

_How many doses am I needing now?_

_What's the prognosis will you be around?_

_Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down_

Eren looks up at Levi, one of his hands reaches back over his head and rest right on Levi. His other hand rests on the bed near his face. Levi looks down at Eren. Levi pulls the cigarette from his lips blowing the smoke out. Eren hips twist side to side as he sings the chorus of the song again. Levi free hand travels down the front of Eren's body, over his very erect nipples making Eren shiver while he sings.

The brunette pushes himself up turning back around to face Levi. Eren puts his knee on the bed looking at Levi. Them keeping eye contact again, never faltering it.

_It's just not my body_

_It's my mind, you don't know_

_How many times I told myself_

_This can't do_

_And that I don't need you_

Eren takes Levi's free hand and puts it against his heart. Eyes brimming with tears but he pushes them away and keeps singing.

_It's so unfair that I find myself right back in your care_

_And what's good is that when you're not always there_

_You're no good for my health_

_You're just like poison_

Levi is so in a trance by Eren at the moment, all the background noise, if there was any drowns out.

_Baby Kiss me one more time_

_you're just like poison_

_Slowly moving through my system_

_Breaking all of my defenses with time_

Eren holds on to Levi's hand so tight.

_You're just like poison_

_And I just don't get it_

_How can something so deadly_

_Feel so right_

_I'm not sure what to do_

The last words of the song get higher.

_It's a catch 22_

Same thing for this part, Eren's voice gets higher at the end.

_Cause the cure is found in you_

He points at Levi.

_I don't want it to_

He shakes his head silent tears streaming down his face.

_You're just like poison_

_I'm addicted, I can't lie_

_Kiss me one more time_

_Before I die_

He holds out the last note for a couple seconds and the songs come to the end. Levi puts out the last bit of the cigarette in the ashtray near the window, then pulls Eren to him, kissing him softly all over his face.

"I…I didn't know that's how I made you feel…I didn't know I was poison for you." Levi whispers so softly.

Eren nods. "The worst kind."

Levi holds Eren just a little bit tighter.

"I'm so addicted to you Levi," Eren whispers in his ear. "I hate feeling like I can't go without you. I don't want to, I don't want to want you, I don't want to love you, but I want to… I c-can't seem to let you go."

Eren looks right at Levi, Levi looks back at Eren, his hands come up to Eren's face, using both of his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

"I love you so much Eren. You're much worse than any addiction anyone could have. You…you make me feel alive, much more than anyone else could. .You."

Eren cries some more nodding his head. "I-I l-love y-y-you too Le-Levi. S-so damn much."

Levi chuckles a little at Eren. "Tch. Nasty brat with your snotty nose."

Eren laughs sniffling. "I can't help it!"

—

**(Eren's POV)**

Levi and I have been to at least 15 different apartment buildings and even some homes, but we haven't really found one that screams us. Well…I haven't really liked any. One, they were to expensive, two they were too fucking big, and three Levi's trying to spoil me and trying to ease the guilt he feels. He acts as if I don't know he's feeling guilty but it's so obvious it hurts.

I know he's married but I want an apartment that screams us. Especially when he does come to the apartment I want him to feel like he's at home. A place where he can unwind. A slight giggle escapes my lips. Ha, listen to me like that will happen. Like we'll become a couple I want.

But…maybe we could be…I shouldn't give up on that because one day he does have to tell Petra about us. I'm not rushing him because at this point we both know I'm not going anywhere. I know i'm a dumb ass for that but shit.

My phone ringing brings me out of my thoughts. I swipe to the right answering my phone.

"Hey, babe ." I say.

"The realtor found a loft on Sina Ave."

"That's 20 minutes from here ." I reply to him.

"Hmm…well I'm about to leave the office to check it out."

"Text me the address, I'll meet you there."

"Eren…I am capable of picking a place." Levi deadpans to me.

"No. I don't want to hear it either." I say to him. He damn sure can't pick. As I just explained…he feels guilty and lord knows what kind of place he would pick for me, thinking I need something extravagant.

He sighs. "Fu—WHAT?!" Levi yells, I pull the phone away from my ear. "What the fuck shitwin !" Levi growls into the phone, I look at my phone just be clear that I just heard that. "I'm probably going to miss seeing the fucking loft. THESE IMBECILES that work for me just fucked up something big. Sorry babe."

"That's okay I'll go alone." I say with a little smile on my face.

"Alright, just texted you the address."

"Okay baby. Now go back to work!"

Levi snorts. "Love you brat."

"Love you too." And we hung up the phone. I look at my text messages seeing the address. I stand up and going to dressed quickly. I'll just take Armin.

* * *

20 minutes later Armin and I arrive at the place Levi was telling me about. We met in the lobby of the loft building.

"Hey Rico!"

"Eren." She smiles at me.

"This is Armin, Levi couldn't make it. Something about the imbeciles that work for him." I shrug. Armin waves at her.

She lets out a soft laugh. "Nice to meet you Armin. That sounds like Levi." She shakes her head. "So I think I found the perfect place for you Eren. After you told me you want something more homier."

I nod at her smiling.

"Follow me."

We walk a little down this hallway, and she starts explaining right away. "So there's, of course stairs, and then there is an elevator. She walks down the hallway a bit more then turns the corner, we follow her seeing 5 elevators. "There's only 5 loft units in here. All five lofts come with private elevators that you can only access with a keycard and it goes right into the home." She holds up a card walking to elevator number 5. I raise my brow at her.

"So they basically have a whole floor to themselves?" Armin asks her.

Rico nods. "That's correct." She slides the keycard down and the elevator opens. We all step into it. The door closes and we start the ride up to the fifth floor. It doesn't take long because the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. Armin, then myself, then Rico steps out. I look around the place and my mouth drops a little.

"From the outside, it looks quite big but it's not once you're actually inside. This loft has two bedrooms, an office, laundry room, 2 bathrooms. A full kitchen, and of course a living room." Rico points to the two double doors where the living room is. "A balcony there."

"Wow, this place has an upstairs?" Armin says amazed.

Rico laughs at his reaction a little.

—

 The elevator we stepped off is near the front door, near the front door is a closet, when you step off the elevator you're right in the living room, when you walk more into the middle of the living room, the entire place has wooden floor, on the left walls there are floor to ceiling windows. It's not a tall wall but it's not short either, about medium size so it lines up with the double doors. When you walk straight back the stairs that lead to the upstairs are right there. Next to the stairs also straight back from the living room is the kitchen floor has linoleum. It has a counter right in the middle, so if you want to add bar chairs to make that a table you can, but you can also fit a small table for four into there. Across from the living room on the right side is two sliding doors, you push those open and a semi-big office is right there, next to the office is the other full bathroom but it isn't as big as the master bathroom, then down a little bit further is the second bedroom, and all the to the back is a laundry room. There's even a bunch of space under the stairs. Then when you go upstairs to the right left of you, it has a big open space aka the master bedroom, the railing around it is sturdy black steel, you can see the whole downstairs from up here. Near the stairs is two sliding doors, when you open them it's a walk in closet, it isn't too big but it's not too small either. Then walking to the other side across from the closet, is the master bathroom. Walking inside of there is a large clawfoot tub in the middle of it. Across from the tub on the right in the corner is the walk in shower. Across from the shower and the tub is the double vanity, basically his and hers. Then to the left, there's a door there and that leads to the toilet.

**(back to Eren's POV)**

I am IN LOVE with this place. I love it so much. It's not too big, it's not too small. I run over to Armin. "What do you think of this?"

"I love it Eren! It's gorgeous!" He says to me smiling. God, I love him!

I look at Rico. "How much is this?"

"Well, you can rent it, or you can buy it. Because this place is new and a bit in the richer part of town, to buy it, it's 1.3 million. To rent it, it's going to be around 500,000."

Mine and Armin's mouth drops. I sigh biting on my lip. "E-excuse me for a moment." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and walk out onto the balcony calling Levi. I'm serious stressing out. That's a lot of fucking money. 1.3 million?!

"Ackerman." He hisses into the phone

"Um…Levi?" I ask cautiously.

"What's wrong Eren?" His voice goes a bit softer than when he answered.

"I'm sorry…I know you're busy—"

"Never too busy for you, what's up babe?"

"I…I love this place, Levi." I whisper into the phone.

"Do you? So what's the problem with it?"

"It..it's 1.3 million ." I say very slow.

Levi snorts. "And?"

"That's a lot babe!" I try to argue with him.

"Money that I have. Is this your dream place babe?" He ask.

I nod even though I know he can't see me. "O-our dream place for u-us.Y-yes. It is"

"Then that's the place we're going to get baby." Levi says. I can hear the smirk on his face.

"If you want it, Rico already knows what to do. Okay?"

"O-okay…can we go furniture shopping later in the week?"

Levi laughs at that. "Of course brat. I have to go babe."

"Okay Levi. Thank you!"

"No need to thank me brat." And with that he hangs up.

I rush back inside and over to Armin and Rico. "We'll take it!" I say smiling at her.

"Buying it?" She ask.

I nod my head. She smiles at me, then starts opening her purse pulling out a big stack of papers, walking over to the counter in the kitchen. Armin and I follow her. She hands me a pen. Then points to the 'x'.

"Just sign right here, and it's all yours."

I take the pen from her and look at Armin. "I'm really going to be living here Ar."

"I know." He says smiling at me.

So I signed the paper.

"Don't worry, I'll get Levi's later." She gives me the keys and the keycard. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, since there's only going to be 5 people living in the entire building, you also have your own private garage, don't worry the elevator would take you right down to that to. Anyway Eren…Welcome home!" She exclaims.

I smile so much, my cheeks hurt.

* * *

A week later Levi and Eren finally finished breaking in every single room of their new apartment. Eren and Levi were currently breathing very hard trying to catch their breath on the floor in the middle of the loft.

"Damn." Levi breathed out.

Eren giggled. "What?"

"That was good." Levi finally caught his breath looking at Eren. "Now…i'm going to take a nice long fucking shower because this sweat…is fucking disgusting." Levi looks up and down at Eren. "Yeah, you're also coming with me in that shower. Your chest and stomach and mine is covered in the moment of our cum."

Eren giggled again, then leans over whispering into Levi's ear. "You're going to have to carry me because as you promised, I don't think my legs are going to move for a week…Daddy…" He practically purred in Levi's ear.

Levi chuckled low from his throat. "You want me to fuck you again…" Levi stands up then pulls Eren up with him carrying him upstairs to their bathroom.

  **(Later that night.)**

Levi said his goodbyes to Eren, considering he spent the whole weekend with he had to go back home to his wife. When he arrived home, there his wife was waiting for him. He looked at her with his brow raised.

"Welcome home." She says smiling.

"Thanks." Levi says.

Petra walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. She takes a step back. "Levi…" She whispers quietly.

"Hm?" He looks down at her.

"I…I know about her…"

Levi raises his brow, taking a step back looking at her very confused. "Who?"

"Whatever woman you're seeing." She whispers even lower.

Levi's heart starts racing in his chest. Did he hear her right? There's no way, is there? She knows about a woman…but…Levi takes a deep breath. "Woman? What woman?"

"Levi…please don't play dumb."

"I'm not Petra. I have no idea what woman you're talking about."

"Levi…" She pulls a picture of Levi kissing Eren in their favorite cafe. 'Holy shit.'

"Petra…I—"

She shakes her head. "No. St-stop seeing her Levi."

"Petra…"

"You have to, you made a vow to me…we have vows…we've been together for years Levi…and you have other pressing matter and your business to worry about!" She exclaims a little loud.

"I…c-can't." Levi stutters out.

"What do you mean you can't?" Petra looks at with wide eyes. "Oh my god." She puts her hand over her heart. "Levi you're…you're in love with her?"

"Pe—"

"No, no, no. NO!" Both her hands go over her stomach. "You love her Levi?! LOVE?!" Petra didn't know why she was so mad, she was worse than Levi. She's been cheating on him, her current baby, that Levi still didn't know about wasn't his, but then again she didn't even have to worry about Oluo anymore. He left her, even while she was pregnant, because she didn't…she couldn't tell Levi. In that time that's when she realize Levi has always been the one constant in her life, and he loved her so much. "You have to stop seeing her Levi. You have to."

"Why?" Levi felt himself starting to get mad. He felt every cell in his body about to explode. "Why do I have to Petra? I…I feel so alive right now…more than I have in years."

"Because i'm pregnant Levi!" She blurts out.

Levi pauses. "What?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

Levi just stared at her with wide eyes. Whatever was in his hand he dropped. Everything froze, he was sure he wasn't breathing. He was positive that his whole entire world just stopped.

"I…I'll give you some time to tell her but…i'm going to tell everyone in a month." Petra says with a shaking voice. 'Levi will never know about my affair. I want Levi. I need him. He has to stay with me. He HAS to' she thinks to herself.

Levi feels physically sick right now. He still standing there in shock. 'Pregnant. She's pregnant. I…I thought I was careful. I…I wore…of fucking course condoms are only 90% fucking effective. When's the last time I even had sex with her?' Levi knocks himself out of his shocked stupor. "Ho-how far along?" He stutters out.

Petra freezes. How far along was she? She started doing the calculating in her head. That's when it dawns on her. 'This really could be Levi's baby…' She thinks to herself. She tries to keep her face straight. 'I got pregnant right around the time I went to see Levi on his trip…This really might be Levi's baby…holy shit.' Tears sting her eyes. "S-since the trip."

"My business trip from almost three months ago…?" Levi lets his words trail off, remembering that exact night. He had been thinking about Eren and before he pulled out…Levi eyes stay wide. "I…I have to go…I…"

"Wait!" Petra screams. "I-I know you're probably going to go see her…or maybe even Erwin…I don't know but…I meant it…I-i'll give you time Levi."

Levi just picked up his sleep over bag that he kept and walked back out the house practically running to his car. When he got inside he started it up and started to drive toward the only person who he could logically talk to.

  **(30 mins later)**

Levi bangs on the door of his best friends house. Erwin opens the door motioning for Levi to come in. Hanji was in her pajamas sitting on the couch half asleep.

Erwin shuts the door and goes back to his living room sitting next to Hanji. He hits her and points to Levi walking back and forth.

"Levi, it's late, i'm sleepy!" Hanji whines.

"Not that it bothers me, but it is pretty late." Erwin agrees.

"Petra's pregnant." He blurts out.

Hanji and Erwin both blink several times, they look at each other to confirm they heard that right. They both look back at Levi. Hanji blinks some more.

"I'm sorry…ha." Hanji laughs a little. "I think I just heard you say Petra is pregnant?"

Levi stops and looks dead at them.

Erwin and Hanji's eyes both go wide. They sit there in as much shock as Levi is in.

"She…also knows…about Eren…or well…she thinks it's another woman..but yeah." He rambles.

"Wait wait wait wait." Erwin says. "She knows about you and Eren? She's pregnant."

"She said she's giving me a month to tell Eren because that's when she's announcing it to everyone."

Hanji blinks. "Can we just go back to the fucking part of Petra being pregnant?"

"Yes you shit doctor. Petra is fucking pregnant." Levi mumbles.

"What are you going to do about Eren?" Hanji ask.

"FUCK."

"Levi calm down, let's think about this." Erwin says calmly.

"Oh yeah, easy enough for you Captain fuckin America." Levi spits out finally plopping down on the other couch, he puts his heads in his hands. "This is too fucking much for me."

"You have to tell Eren." Erwin states.

"No fucking shit." Levi rubs his face then lets out a loud groan. "I just got him fucking back."

"If you don't tell him what would happen?" Hanji ask.

"Fuck if I know. Petra is slick when she's mad."

"Levi…how…how do you know if Peta Bread is really having your baby?" Hanji ask.

Levi raises his brow, as well as Erwin. "Of course shit brain, who else has she been with?"

Hanji shrugs. "You work a lot, you've been busy with Eren lately..women get lonely. There are toys, yes, but…most of the time it's not enough, especially if your married."

"You would have f cooking point, if I wasn't sure this was my kid. I could deny it, if she said she was a month pregnant, but no. She said she got pregnant almost three months ago and that's the last time I had sex with her." Levi explains.

"Wow, you're really fucked." Hanji states.

"Now Hanji, we should be helping him." Erwin says. "But you really are fucked."

Levi glares at the both of them.

"If looks could kill…" Erwin grumbles.

Hanji cackles. "If that was the case, we'd be dead LONG time ago."

"It's not too late to uphold to that. Death sounds easy for you both right now." Levi says.

"Anyway okay…let me get serious." Hanji takes a deep breath then looks at Levi. "You have a good three weeks left until Petra tells everyone. You have to tell Eren. She would never let you live it down, if she found out Eren was a man, and you left your unborn baby." Hanji explains.

"Not only that, Petra is a bit big in the business world, and if she were to tell your parents about the affair. Are whole entire practice will be ruined." Erwin also explains.

Hanji nods. "So the way I see it, you have three choices. First choice, tell Eren, leave him, never speak to him again. Second choice. Tell Eren, ask him to hold off until things calm down and Petra least expects you anymore and go back with him. And last but not least the third choice, fake your death."

Levi just shakes his head at her. "Should have expected some god damn shit like that from fucking shit head over here."

"I guess it's time to give up Eren." Erwin says.

We all know Levi isn't the type to show any other emotion expect for being irritated and angry all the time. In that very moment though, even thinking about leaving Eren felt like his entire soul was being ripped out of him. Levi loved Eren. More then anything. He hated to admit it but it was the truth, he loved Eren so much. He knew he loved Eren so much he would give up everything for him, but Eren deserved everything. Levi was knocked out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and not looking at the called ID, he answered it.

"Levi." He deadpans.

"Hey babe, you never texted me. I was worried." Eren says with a worried tone in his voice.

Levi sighs quietly. He really wished he looked at the caller ID. "S-sorry brat." Levi mentally slaps himself for stuttering. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Oh…i'm sorry. I suppose you're really tired and I know you have work. I was just worried about you that's all. I'll let you go now." Eren says softly.

"No." Levi answered quickly. "I'll be back over there in an hour."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yes."

"I'll be waiting." You can hear the smile on Eren's face. With that Levi hung up, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He closed his eyes.

Hanji and Erwin look at him feeling a little bit bad for him. Hanji was going to say something until Levi cut her off.

"I love Eren. I love Eren so damn much." Levi stands up. "I'm afraid i'm going to make him snap. I'm terrified that he won't be able to come back from this." He looks at Erwin and Hanji.

They both look back at him. "He isn't as weak as he looks Levi." Erwin says.

Levi lets out a bitter chuckle.

"Levi, if you're this happy with Eren, then fuck everyone and everything else, be with him." Hanji says.

"Is it really that easy though? Petra is one of my best friends just like you two shits, my mother and even my shitty fathers image matters to me, I spent YEARS building my business from the bottom. Would I drop it all for Eren? In a fucking heart beat because yes I fucking know as long as Eren and I have each other, that's all that should matter right? But that is not the fucking case, that is not even how the real fucking world works, I lose everything. I would be fucking lucky if I could work at a Mcdonalds, and I refuse to have Eren being the one taking care of us being a fucking stripper." Levi huffs. "I'm just a selfish hypocrite."

Levi nods at them both and walks toward the door, he stops in his tracks. "I know i'm a shitty friend but…thanks." With those words Levi leaves Erwin's house, climbing into his car, making his way over to "his" and Eren's apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Poison - Beyonce  
> Beginning was based off a picture on my instagram!
> 
> Want to see the picture, look up E.miko_ on IG!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr ! http://emiko-sama.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 7

Levi walks right into the apartment, looking around for Eren but seeing him no where. He takes a deep breath and walks over to his office, looking around for Eren. He walks out the office.

"Eren?" Levi calls out.

Eren walks out the laundry room with a clothes basket wearing one of Levi's shirts. "Yes?"

"There you are." Levi smiles a bit.

"Here I am!" Eren smiles at him. "Wow, you look stressed as fuck." Eren points out.

Levi let's out a dry laugh. "Yeah…yeah something like that." Levi turns around walking over to the couch plopping down on it.

Eren's face turns up, he walks over to Levi, putting the clothes basket down besides the chair. He sits on the couch next to Levi. "What's wrong?"

The raven freezes up, literally freezes up and Eren sees that. He raises his brow at Levi. "Did something happen?" Eren ask cautiously.

"Yeah, the dipshits at the office fucked some shit up, so I had to go back to the office." Levi can't even believe he let that blatant lie roll off his tongue.

Eren nods. "I'm sorry they're such dipshits babe." He then stands up and walks into the office, grabbing some things, then coming back into the living room with Levi, sitting next to him again. He lays a note book into Levi's lap.

Levi looks down at the notebook picking it up and seeing words on it. He reads the first couple words then looks at Eren."What's this?"

"It…it was for your birthday…I know it's in a couple months but…I see how stress you are, so it dawned on me, why not have us write a song together!" Eren smiles at him.

"You know I don't sing right?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Just because you don't sing, doesn't mean you can't silly!"

Levi pinched Eren's thigh. Eren let's out a squeal. "Don't roll your eyes at me brat." They smile at each other. "Alright, give me the damn pen." Levi holds his hand out.

Eren places a pen in his hand. "I know it's late but it might help you ease your brain, you know." Eren stands up, picking up the clothes basket. "I'll be upstairs." He presses a kiss to Levi's cheek then starts his way upstairs.

Levi reads over the words again. He flips to a new page because he doesn't want to ruin what Eren has down so far. He starts jotting down ideas.

**(Levi's POV)**

I guess I should just write how I feel. Duh Levi , that would be the fucking smart idea. Wow…i'm really turning into a fucking Hanji. I sigh to myself before writing down some other ideas. How would this even sound?

"Eren!" Levi says loud enough.

"Yes?" Eren looks down over the railing.

"How is the melody of this song?"

"Oh! Like this." Eren starts humming the way the melody is gonna sound, honestly it's not bad. I look up at Eren to see him smiling down at me, and that's when every fucking word hits me like a break, just like a fucking brick.

I start writing exactly what i'm feeling for Eren at that moment. I never even knew I could feel so fucking strong about a person. I got so lost in this moment I forgot all my problems, every single fucking problem in my heart and head right now. The only thing that mattered to me is for Eren to know how I feel because i'm sure i'm going to loose him after this.

It was a perfect idea to put a little studio in the office for Eren, so he can work on his songs for the club. He was opposed to it at first but I told him, it would be easier this way. It shocked me when I found out Eren could produce…I know produce right? Yes, he can make amazing beats. He should go to school for it honestly.

**(—Levi POV over—)**

Levi got so lost into writing, he didn't realize he filled up a whole page until Eren mouths a "damn" from behind him. Levi looks up at Eren then down at the notebook. He freezes. Then laughs a little.

"Don't worry , i'll shorten it for the song." Levi says.

Eren giggles. "Well i'll go work on the beat, it's pretty early and I don't have to work at the club."

Levi bites his lip. "Yeah, I think i'm going to take the day off."

Eren makes a shocked face. "You're going to take a day off with me?!"

Levi laughs at the excitement in Eren's voice, he nods. "Yeah…then we can be like professional singers and shit and record this song."

Eren claps his hand. "Yay!" He kissed Levi's cheek and then goes into the office. "I'll start working on it now!"

Levi finished his part of the song and when he was done him and Eren discussed the chorus. Replacing some things. Even though Levi read Eren's part, Eren had no idea what Levi's said. He wanted the brunette to be surprised. Since Eren has been working on the beat for a while, it was finished just after they finished the lyrics. Just when they were going to start recording Levi's alarm started going off. He looked at his phone turning it off and he notices the time.

"Holy shit, we've been up all night Eren."

"What time is it?"

"7 AM."

Eren giggles. "Are you tired?"

"No, let's finish this song." Levi says. Honestly Levi was exhausted, after all the shit he heard yesterday and now he knew he would eventually have to break Eren's heart, he just wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He had to relay his feelings to Eren through this song because he's not good at expressing his feelings. This is his next best way. "Are you tired?" He asked Eren.

He shakes his head. They decided to record the song together instead of one at a time. Eren sat down in front of the one microphone, Levi sat down in another chair in front of the other.

"Ready?" Eren asks.

"Ready.." Levi says taking a sip of water. He hasn't sang in a while besides in the shower, no one knew that of course because like hell if anybody knew about that.

Eren presses play and record, the beat starts playing, then Eren starts singing.

_Every day before today was never gray_

_It's always black and white_

_Until tonight, yeah_

_I wasn't expecting you to have me seeing sepia_

_In shades of light_

_But it feels so right, yeah_

Eren looks at Levi smiling at him but keeps singing.

_The way you touch me_

_The way you hold me_

_My heart's about to burst_

_You are the first to really know me_

_I wanna love, but first I need someone to show me_

_Afraid to fall in first, but that's the old me_

Eren voice gets a little higher at this part.

_There's something 'bout you_

_That makes my skies blue_

Eren smiles wide at Levi.

_And whenever we're through_

_All I can do is see color_

_There's something 'bout us_

_When we're together_

_Whenever you're there, everywhere_

_I see color_

Next was Levi's turn to sing. He took a deep breath and started. Eren looked over at Levi.

_Every second you can bet my heart's collecting_

_Little butterflies_

_When I see those eyes, yeah_

His thumbs gently trace under Eren's eyes keeping complete eye contact.

_When our hearts collide_

_I hope our world is a kaleidoscope_

_Cause black and white_

_Never shines so bright, yeah_

Eren looks at Levi shocked as hell. 'HE CAN SING?!' Eren thought to hisself. Levi knocks Eren out of his shock by taking his hand and pulling him a little closer but not too close where he can't sing into the mic but just enough.

_The way you touch me_

_The way you tease me_

_I'm trying not to fall for you_

_But falling seems so easy_

_My heart was locked, but boy you got the key to free me_

_Invisible to love but boy you see me_

Levi hands are gently cupping Eren's cheek smiling at him, giving him a real genuine smile. Levi was really putting his feelings deep into this song. Levi didn't know if he could get a high note like Eren but he was damn well going to try.

_There's something 'bout you_

_That makes my skies blue_

_And whenever we're through_

_All I can do is see color_

_There's something 'bout us_

_When we're together_

_Whenever you're there, everywhere_

_I see color_

Levi hit the higher parts perfectly, Eren was seriously in shock. Eren could see all the feeling in Levi's eyes. 'Is he trying to tell me how he feels?' Eren thought to himself smiling. They both start singing together harmonizing perfectly.

_And maybe the world will never understand_

_Our kinda love_

_**[Levi]** Say, "That's quite enough!"_

Levi smirks at Eren.

_**[Eren]** But I'll fight for us_

Eren smiles back at Levi. They sing together again.

_I'd like to be the kinda man_

_You'd like to love_

Levi sings this part to Eren.

_We've got a right to love_

Eren replies with this part.

_And baby, I'd like to love you_

Together hitting those wonderful soft higher notes.

_Cause you're my favorite hue_

Eren's voice hits the softer higher note again on this part.

_There's something 'bout you_

_That makes my skies blue_

_And whenever we're through_

_All I can do is see color_

Levi does the same thing making sure his voice is soft ending the song perfectly.

_There's something 'bout us_

_When we're together_

They sing that little bit together, Then Levi finishes the last part of it.

_Whenever you're there, darling I swear_

_I don't see color_

Levi trails off a little on the end. When the songs stops, Eren double checks to make sure it's recorded properly. He can't believe Levi and him did the song all in one go. He presses play to hear the song from the beginning. Their voices fill the room.

While the song plays Levi walks over to Eren, pulling the shorter one to him wrapping his arms around Eren's waist, leaning down and kissing Eren's lips. Levi heart was fucking breaking but he couldn't show that to Eren. He wanted to make the best of this. When they pulled back from the kiss, Levi whispered into Eren's ear.

"I love you Eren." Levi declares.

Eren looks at him, his smile going wide. "I love you too Levi."

Levi shook his head. "No, I want you to know…I love you no matter what. I know i'm fucked up for being a shitty selfish person but I love you. Nothing will ever change that okay?"

Eren stares right into Levi's eyes trying to read him. Eren looked deep into his eyes and Levi looked right back. Eren just nodded he was so speechless, he couldn't believe Levi felt this way even a little bit but he was glad, he was so fucking happy. He didn't care that Levi was married, he knows he should but he couldn't find any fucks to give.

"I love you too Levi."

* * *

**(Eren's POV)**

Okay…something was up with Levi. Something was MAJORLY up with Levi. I started wondering if maybe he finally told his wife about us because he started staying here at the apartment A LOT and I mean MORE than just fucking weekends. Now i'm not fucking complaining because I have been getting mind blowing sex for a whole week, not only that but he was spoiling me so much more. I woke up to breakfast in bed, a warm bubble bath with relaxing scents, I didn't have any home chores. He escorts me to the club, acts like my security guard, honestly I could use one, but not my point. He's been cooking dinner, not just regular stuff, cuisine shit I didn't even know he knew how to make. Candle lit table. Romantic shit just all fucking week.

I don't know what to make of this, or if I should make anything of it at all. Of course this was until even Mikasa said, he's been acting more brotherly than usual. That's saying something.

I knock myself out of my thoughts, getting up from laying on the couch walking over to the office. I knock on the doors, because yes Levi has been working from here for the last three days.

"Come in."

I slide the door open popping my head in. "Hey cutie." I smile at him.

He looks at me and smiles. "What's up brat?"

"I was wondering…what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at me with his brow raised.

"You've been acting weird to everyone. Yo-you been spoiling me…I have no problem with it but Mika said you even been being brotherly with her and that just something you don't do…so what's up with you?"

Levi looks at me with the saddest look in his eyes. What the fuck is up with him. I walk into the office a little more standing in front of him. He looks at me while he's sitting on his desk chair.

"I…I can't tell you right now Eren but I swear I will okay..I-I just need time."

I just stare at him for a moment. Something is really wrong with him. "Fine…but you better not take long…I want to help." I lean in to kiss his cheek then turns around and walks back out the room, closing the door behind me when I do.

I walk up the stairs, grabbing my phone off of the bed side table and dialing Mika.

"Hello?"

"One sec." I quickly call Armin.

"Hello?"

I merge to call together.

"Okay you two, something is up with Levi."

"He is Levi." Mikasa states.

"Yes but he just said that he can't tell me right now but he will."

"Well Eren you can't really make him tell you now if he isn't ready." Armin says.

"I-I know this, it's just…i'm so worried. Do you guys maybe…think..he left Petra finally?" I mumble into the phone.

"That might be the case. Petra called me the other day asking if I know when Levi was going to come by to pick up his stuff, but I just assumed." Mikasa says.

"May-maybe he's just sad." Eren thinks.

"That could be exactly it—Marco! I'm on the phone!" Armin yells giggling.

My brow raises. "Marco? That guy who works for Levi..ARMIN."

"Armin has a boyfriend?!" Mikasa exclaims.

"Sh-shut up!" Armin squeals.

Mikasa andI I both laugh.

* * *

**(Levi's POV)**

Petra asked me to come to the house today. I pull up to the house, parking in the drive way, turning the car off and getting out. I walk up to the door opening it knowing it's not locked. I hear laughter in the one lounging room. I know those voices. I walk over to the lounging room and my whole face loses any fucking color I had. Pull your shit together Levi. I take a deep breath.

"Maman, Father." I say in a stern voice.

They both turn around. My mother stands up and scurries over to me embracing me in a tight hug.

"My baby!" She hugs me even tighter. "Have you grown? You look like you've grown?" She takes a step back and holds my face in her hands. "You've even got a bit fatter! You've been eating more! Good. You need to not work so much!"

I sigh pulling her hands off my face. "Maman, I have to work, it's my company."

"So the hell what, everyone needs a break!"

"Kuchel, leave the man alone, he's a hard worker like his father and anyway he needs to provide for his baby on the way." My father stood up and walked over me holding his hand out. I took it and shook it. Petra told them about the baby, of course she did.

"Where's my wife?" I say trying not to snarl because honestly I was feeling a little pissed.

"Actually dear…that's what we want to talk to you about.." My mom says. I raise my brow at her. They both walk back over to the couch and I follow sitting on the chair across from them.

My mom took a deep breath, she looks at her husband, he looks back at her then they both look at me. "Who is she?" My father ask.

"Who is who? Who is my wife?" I squinted at him because I had no clue who or what he was talking about.

My mother puts the iPad on the table then sliding it to me, I pick up the iPad looking at it. My mouth gets so fucking watery. I think whatever color I managed to get back is officially gone again. I put on my best fucking acting because this…this is not going to end fucking well at fucking all. I put the iPad back down and cross my legs.

"It's a woman."

"Clearly but why are you kissing this woman?" My father ask.

"Because I wanted to." Keeping my voice low and steady.

"Levi…we know that's not actually a woman." My mother says.

My eyes go a bit wide from shock, I clear my throat. "How did you find out?"

My father laughs. Bastard. "I am VINCE fucking Ackerman like hell I wasn't going to find out who this woman was that could potentially ruining everything you worked so god damn hard for." He looks at me speaking sternly as if I'm a child. "You WILL stop seeing this damn transvestite. You understand. Today."

"Dear…let's not be so hasty." My mother says looking at him. Maman has always had my back, even if she couldn't do much against my father I knew she felt some sort of way.

"Why? Who said anything about HIM ruining anything? How the fuck do you know if he's going to ruin anything I worked hard for? How the fuck do you know he isn't making me want to work harder?" I say with just as much venom as him.

"The little trannys name is Eren Jaeger correct?" He says with a evil smirk on his face. "Oh yes, I found out all about your whatever he is. A stripper, he's a fucking cross-dressing stripper. Isn't he a bit you—"

"Shut the fuck up you insufferable bastard!" I stand up yelling, my blood is fucking boiling I don't give a fuck if he's my father or not.

My father looks right at me still with that shitty smirk on his face. "You leave him or I ruin his life." My eyes go wide. "We both know I have the resources to as well." He sits back crossing his legs.

FUCK. I just glare at him because he's right. Even if I do have all the fucking money, it wouldn't be able to pull Eren out of whatever the fuck this damn bastard is thinking. FUCK. FUCK PETRA. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

"Tomorrow. Give me until fucking tomorrow." I spit through clench teeth.

"Fine." He says.

I fix my top and starts walking out of the room. I slowly walk upstairs and head toward the whole other side of the mansion. Soon as I turn the corner, I can feel every thing I've been thing to hold back. I start walking even faster feeling as if the hallway is getting fucking longer. I can't do this, fuck. Even if i'm telling myself some bullshit I keep fucking walking.

I finally get to the room, feeling like it's been 30 minutes, when it only took me two minutes. I close the door behind me. I have felt a lot of shit in my life, I have had rampages like a fucking titan. I have my sad fucking days, i've had my days where I thought being a fucking rich boy ruined my life.

This…this was fucking nothing. My build was literally boiling. Literal because my whole entire body was red. I swear I was seeing red. I was so mad I was fucking crying. Not only was I fucking seething, I was so hurt. I didn't want to fucking do this to Eren. Eren doesn't deserve this. I…I don't regret being with him though. Every moment we've had together I cherish so fucking dear.

**(Levi's POV Ends)**

* * *

**(Later that day 3:00 PM)** _[Read Prologue for more]_

 

"I." Levi whispers in Eren's ear. "…I…I came here to end it."

"N..no..Levi…no…don't…don't…please don't leave." Eren begged him.

Levi hesitates then pulls his arm from Eren's grasp. "I'm sorry Eren…I…I love my wife." He whispers. The pain the raven is feeling right now is indescribable. He didn't want to do this. He REALLY didn't.

**4:45 PM**

_I love you Levi, even though you don't love me._

_Goodbye…._

Levi looks at the message on his phone, with his eyes wide. "What the fuck is the brat talking about goodbye?" Levi's heart is racing. He press the call icon on his phone. "Answer the damn pho-"

"The person you are calling does not have a voicemail set up."

"FUCK!" Levi screams. He was a couple minutes away from home , he makes a u-turn right in the middle of traffic, not giving a fuck about any of the cars. "No no, it wasn't suppose to fucking happen like this…fuck fuck fuck." Levi drives fast back over to Eren's house.

**5:00 PM**

His phone starts ringing, he doesn't even look at the caller ID. He picks it up. "EREN?!"

"Don't go back to his place,go to the hospital." Mikasa answers in a shakey voice.

He thought the phone call was Eren."How did you know I was on my way there?"

"Because Levi, i'm not fucking stupid. Armin and i were on our way to see him when we got the…text." Her voice trembles even more. "We're at the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

Levi hangs up the phone and he speeds his way the rest of the way to the hospital.

**5:20 PM**

Levi parked his car and jumped out, running into the hospital. He walked inside looking around. He noticed his sister and ran over to them.

"Where's Eren?!" Levi yells.

"Back there…they're not telling us anything…" Armin whispers.

"Wa-was he…" No Levi didn't want to say the words.

"He was so cold…and he was blue…and…there was so much…so much blood…it…it…" She trailed off and started crying again.

"Thi-this is all my fault." Levi whispers to himself.

"Armin!" Someone yells.

"Mika!" Someone else yells.

"Oh god Levi!"

The three turns their heads to Hanji, Erwin, and Marco. Marco immediately runs over to Armin as soon as Eren gets in his arms, he looses it.

"I just…I wanna know how he is…and they…they aren't telling us anything…What…what if he's de—" Mikasa starts letting out loud sobs. Levi heart is breaking because he's never seen her like that. She did't even cry like this when she was a baby. Levi wants to break down him damn self because he knows he caused this, he knows Eren is here because of him. He knows Eren tried to kill himself because of him.

Levi's pulls his sister out her seat onto his lap pushing her head in his shoulder. He rubs her head trying to calm her down. "Shh. It's going to be okay we're going to find out what's going on." Levi hasn't held his sister like this since she was born. Levi looks at Erwin nodding his head. Erwin got the message and walked over to the nurse station.

**6:00 PM**

No doctor has came out yet, no nurse has told them anything. Every single person was restless. Mikasa finally calmed down from crying and so did Armin. Levi truly felt numb, this was his fault and he's going to continue to blame himself. He would leave Eren for good, after he knows he's okay.

Someone they never thought would run in there at that moment did. "Mikasa?! Armin?! Where's Eren?!"

"Adam?" Armin looks at him. "Wh-who called you?"

"Sasha, I stopped by the club and when I got there they all told me what happened and they said as soon as the boss closes the building down they're coming but when they told me i dropped everything and ran here." Adam says out of breath.

"Y-you ran here? Y-you didn't take your car?" Armin ask.

"Soon as I heard Eren was in the hospital, hell yeah I ran…took me 30 minutes but I got here." He catches his breath finally. "What happened?"

"Eren tried to…to.." Armin couldn't even finish.

"Eren tried to commit suicide." Mikasa finishes for him.

Adam's whole body freezes, he looks at them. "Wh-where is he?"

"They haven't told us anything yet at all." Erwin says.

Someone clears their throat. Everyone looks up. "Eren Jaegers family?"

Levi stands up right along with Mikasa and Armin, and Adam as well. "Y-yes?" Armin answers.

"He lost so much blood so we had to give him a blood transfusion, usually people can't come back from a cut that deep on their wrists. His heart stopped a once during surgery but we brought him back. Not only that but we had to pump his stomach. We had to put him in a medically induced coma, but we will wake up him tomorrow. Since he did try to commit suicide, we have to put him on psych watch." The doctor explained.

"So…basically he's in a room with nothing and his hands are strained?" Mikasa deadpans.

"Unfortunately yes, when we wake him up and have our psychologist exam him to see if we should keep him on the psych watch, we'll move him to a different room."

"Can…can we see him?" Armin ask.

"Not tonight, visiting hours are from 10 am to 7 pm. He should just rest for now okay?" The doctor says then turning back around and walking away.

"DAMN IT!" Armin yells. Marco rubs his back trying to calm him down. "What the fuck was he thinking?!"

"It-it's my fault." Levi says.

"What?" Everyone says turning to look at him.

Mikasa walks up to him and pulls him to her height by his collar? "What the fuck did you do Levi?!"

Levi's kept his look on her. "I…Petra is pregnant."

Mikasa looks at him with disbelief. "Oh my god. Yo-you did it. Y-you pushed him off the edge…you broke FUCKING BROKE HIM!" Mikasa yells, she let's go of his collar. "I told you…I told you, you would be the one to push him to the edge. Yo…HE TRIED TO FUCKING KILL HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU." Mikasa says holding back the tears.

"I…know." He whispers. "I didn't want this to fucking happen Mikasa."

"Yeah well it fucking happened." Armin says through clench teeth.

"Stay away from him." Mikasa says.

"I will. Just let me know tomorrow that he's alright…that's all I fucking ask." Levi begs. He doesn't beg but there he was begging.

Armin looks at Mikasa but she doesn't move from her spot. Armin looks back at Levi and nods. Levi nods back in understanding. He's walks out the hospital and before he reaches his car Erwin calls out to him.

"What is it?" Levi looks at him.

"Levi…you…you look like you're about to lose it." Erwin states keeping calm.

"I won't."

"Levi… you remember the last time?"

"Damn it eyebrows, just leave me the fuck alone."

"Levi.."

"Shut the fuck up." Levi says sternly with venom so deep in his voice. Him and his friend have a staring contest and Levi's breaks it getting into his car.

He starts it up and drives away from the hospital. Levi HATED his father, no no HATE isn't the word. Levi hated that he couldn't protect Eren from him. Levi was fucking pissed, that he had to leave Eren. Levi hated himself. More then anything. Now he just had to do what was better for everyone especially Eren. He was just going to stay away.

"Fuck!" Levi screams in his car. _'What the fuck is my life.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Color - Todrick Hall and Jay Armstrong Johnson


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all let me just say thank you to everyone who LOVES this story.   
> The comments to this story is just so overwhelming. Thank you for the support, kudos, bookmarks, comments.   
> I don't know how to thank you guys enough.  
> Well, I tried to be fast for you guys so here ya go a new chapter !
> 
> Follow me on instagram @E.miko_  
> Follow me on tumblr http://emiko-sama.tumblr.com/

Armin and Mikasa with the others stayed in the hospital all night, they didn't even leave once. A nurse came out through the doors walking to them.

"Eren's family?"

Everyones heads pop up and Mikasa immediately stands. "Yes?"

"Follow me, we still have him in the psych ward." The nurse says.

Armin, Mikasa, and Adam look at each other.

"You guys go, we will be here." Marco says smiling. Armin gives him a small smile then follows the nurse along with Mikasa and Adam.

When they reached Eren's room, the nurse opened the door. Armin walks in first very slow looking at Eren. Armin puts a hand over his chest, Mikasa walks in after him putting a hand over her mouth trying to hold back her sobs. Adam steps in and his mouth drops.

Eren was laying on the hospital and even though the machines were indicating his heart was beating, even though he was fully awake, he looked dead. His pretty tanned skin was pale, he usually plump pink lips, were dry and almost blue. There was no life in his eyes, in his beautiful vibrant eyes. He was being restrained by white cuffs on the bed. He was staring straight ahead. It broke all their hearts.

"E-Eren?" Mikasa whispers.

Eren looked toward the side, where he heard Mikasa' voice. "Why am I alive?" turning his head back to stare forward.

"Eren don't ask stupid things like that." Mikasa says.

"It's not stupid. How can a man who told you everyday he loved you, just not love you anymore." Eren's voice is so mono-tone, none of them can even believe this is Eren. "It's just lie after lie after lie after lie." He lets out a very bitter laugh." He did all this for feeling guilty. He doesn't care. He never cared. No one cares. Let me die. That's it."

"Eren! Don't say that! I care! Mikasa cares! Even Adam cares!" Armin says a little louder than usual looking at Eren.

Eren shrugged his shoulders. "Adam beat me until I couldn't think. Bertolt cheated on me for months. Even the one night stands I had never stayed, just long enough to get a fix. Levi…he's married and he loves his wife." Eren breath started picking up, his voice even began to tremble. "He…loves his …wife."

The machine started beeping faster. "Eren?!" Mikasa and Armin yell. Adam runs out of the room to get the nurses. Eren tries clutching at his chest. His breathing picks up, it's harsh and fast. The nurses run into the room right over to Eren, putting a mask over his face. The other nurse pushes Mikasa and Armin out the room.

Mikasa pulls out her phone and presses call.

"Is Eren okay?" The voice ask.

"You really fucking broke him. You…you ruined him." Mikasa whispers into the phone.

"W…what does that mean?" Levi ask.

"He…he's so lifeless Levi. I've never seen him so…he…his eyes Levi…his eyes." She trails off.

Levi doesn't say anything. "Mi—"

"Why Levi? Why did you hurt him? I…you…you broke him…why?"

"Vincent."

"He's here?"

"He…I…I was dumb…I was fucking stupid and believed he'd hurt Eren…I didn't…even.." Levi trails off. He was trying so hard to hold it together.

"Eren's not gonna back from this…at all…Eren isn't gonna be happy till he…till…" She holds back a sob. She tries to compose herself and takes a deep breath."I ha..I hate this…but…you…you need to see him. I don't want you to…but he needs it."

"I…"

"No Levi. No. Eren fucking needs this. He needs to fucking see you…You need to tell him that he needs to live without you or actually tell him the fucking truth anything…I just…you need to fix it whatever is fixable."

"Okay." Levi whispers back into the phone.

Mikasa hung up after that. The nurses came back out. "He had a small panic attack, he should fine okay now. You can go back in, if you'd like."

"Armin, you go first okay?" Mikasa suggest. Armin nods, walking back inside of Eren's room.

Armin walks over to the chair on the side of Eren. "Eren." Armin puts his hand over Eren's.

Eren shakes his head. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"But why…Eren you've got me…Mikasa…everyone at the club!" Armin tries.

"If I don't have Levi…what do I have?"

"Eren…you don't need a man to live!"

"Armin…he took the pain away. I was happy, happiest i've ever been in my life. I've been on my own since I was 10 Armin. 10 fucking years old. After my mom died…Then that bastard Grisha…he just left…he didn't give a fuck. I've been alone my whole life. Then I met him and…and.." Eren tries to hold the tears back. "He…he filled that void."

"Oh Eren." Armin stands up wrapping his arm around his friend. Eren leans his head on Armin's shoulder crying.

"Thi-this hurts…so..fucking…bad…" Eren cries.

Armin rubs his head trying to console him. "I know."

"Armin."

Armin looks to the door see Mikasa. He nods at her pulling away from Eren. "I'll see you later okay?"

Eren just nods. Armin walks to the door walking out it.

"Eren."

Eren freezes…the beeping picks up a little. 'Damn machines!' Eren turns his head seeing the man who literally tore out his fucking heart.

Levi walks inside the room closing the door behind him. He walks over to the bed, and starts undoing Eren's restraints.

"G-g-get out." Eren stutters, trying to hold the tears back again.

Levi shakes his head. Being mindful of the the IV and wires, he lefts Eren up and gets on the bed with him cradling him to his chest. Eren cries right into his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Eren screams at Levi.

"Shh…I know." Levi whispers rubbing Eren's back. He gently takes Eren's hand pulling it down, seeing the gauze around Eren's wrist. He raises Eren's wrist to his lips kissing it gently.

"W-why…w-wh-why are you here? Why did you lie to me? Why…why don;t you love Levi…why…why." Eren cries.

Levi reaches over to the heart machine turning it off. He told the nurses before coming in here, nobody was allowed in the room. I guess him being known and funding this hospital does have it's perks. Levi just holds Eren tighter. He kisses his forehead.

"Petra's pregnant." Levi says quietly.

The crying stops, but Levi continues. "I wasn't going to end us…" He takes a deep breath. "I didn't want you to get hurt…" Levi closes his eyes. "Ever heard of Vincent Ackerman…tall, black hair, he's founder of Wall Maria?"

"You mean…that big stock marketing place, that is also a law firm?" Eren ask softly, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah, that's the one. He's mine and Mika's father." Levi admits.

Eren eyes go wide.

"He has people in places. A lot of places. Found out about us…just like Petra. Her conniving ass told my father about the pregnancy. Just told me all this bullshit, and he threaten to hurt you." Levi takes another deep breath. "Forgive me Eren. It doesn't have to be now. I…i'm so fucking sorry for how bad I hurt you yesterday. I hate myself, I really fucking hate myself for hurting you like that…you deserve so much fucking better…" Levi voice wavers slightly, trying to keep it together. He takes a deep breath. "I love you Eren."

Eren whimpers holding tighter onto Levi.

"No more hurting yourself." Levi states firmly.

"Di-did you go to the apartment?" Eren ask hesitantly.

"I did." Levi tightens his hold on Eren. "There…was so much blood Eren…so…" Levi takes a deep breath but let's the tears fall. "It…fuck…Eren..i'm sorry…"

"I…I don't want to lose you Levi."

"I couldn't live with myself if you d…you know Eren. I couldn't… If you…if you died…that would have been the end of me. You need to live. You need to move on and find someone who fucking deserves you."

Eren pulls back and looks at Levi right into his. "YOU DESERVE ME! I don't want to be with anybody else but you Levi!"

Levi pushes Eren's head back to his chest. Eren relaxes a little listening to Levi's heart beat. Levi whispers. "I love you Eren."

Eren shakes his head. "Please Levi…don't …don't say goodbye."

"Eren." Levi says while running his fingers through Eren's hair. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. You deserve happiness, you deserve someone who won't make you cry…"

"Levi…Levi no…please don't leave me Levi…" Eren is begging at this point.

"You know we can't be together. I keep hurting you and I already hate myself more than anything."

"I…don't want to be without you." Eren sobs.

"You're so stubborn." Levi kisses Eren's forehead. "I love you."

"I…I love you…too..so..so much…so much." Eren cries some more until his eyes become heavy. All that crying takes a lot out of him. He starts falling asleep on Levi. He knows Levi won't be there when he wakes up. "Levi?"

"Hm?"

"I'll…be here…when you're ready to come back to me…okay?" Eren whispers but Levi heard it. Eren lifts his head up placing a kiss right on Levi's neck. Then curling into him more and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Levi walks out of Eren's room closing the door behind him. "He's asleep." He says to his sister.

"Good. Did he…is he…okay?"

"I don't know how you would define okay…but he's…he's better than before. I told him…everything."

"Good."

Levi clears his throat putting his suit jacket back on. "Stop by the house. Maman wants to see you."

Mikasa nods at him. "I will."

Levi walks away after that. He has to go back to work unfortunately and to his awful life. Levi was almost 98% sure he was going to have a nervous break down one of these days. He tried his hardest not to but he knew it was coming. Levi walks out the doors of the hospital.

"Levi Ackerman?" Someone calls out.

Levi stops and turns to the side where the voice came from. "Who's asking?"

"I'm…I'm Oluo Bozado." He says.

"Okay?" Levi raises his eyebrow at the man. "Did you need something?"

"I'm…um…Petra…never told you about me?"

If it was possible Levi's eyebrow would have raised triple. "Petra? And how do you know Petra?" Levi asked.

He looks at Levi feeling a little intimidated by the man but stands his ground nonetheless. "I'm her baby's father."

Levi's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry….what?"

"Petra…the baby…inside of her. It's mine." Oluo states.

"Well isn't this some shit…." Levi mumbles, he holds his finger up to the guy and pulls his phone out texting his sister. "You're the the father of her baby?"

Oluo nods. "That's right…I was tired of her hiding it from you. I didn't want another man to raise my child."

"Oh…this is wonderful." Levi says with a smirk on his face.

"What is it Levi?" Mikasa ask walking toward her brother.

"This is the father of Petra's baby." Levi says with a hint of a smile to his face.

Mikasa stops and looks at the guy then at Levi. "That's a lie." She crosses her arms.

"How long were you supposedly with Petra?" Mikasa ask Oluo.

"Four years. Her hair is strawberry blonde, she's a good 5'3, 5'4. She has brown eyes, that are kind of big. She can be sweet with a real fun personality. She has a birth mark on her shoulder. Just in case you didn't believe me." He answers. Then stops and pulls his phone out holding it up to them. Right there on his screen is him and Petra smiling into the screen.

Mikasa eyes go wide and her jaw drops a little. Levi starts chuckling a little. "This is fucking gold."

* * *

Levi found all of this comical. The face Petra had the audacity to even tell him to end his affair. The fact that Petra made Levi believe this was his baby. The fact this conniving little bitch cheated on him for four years. Way before he even thought about cheating on her.

That poor guy. Levi made him tell him EVERYTHING. There wasn't a detail he left out. Besides the fact he bites his tongue a lot. Levi scrunched his nose up just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Petra about herself. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his father about himself to. Levi was going to fix all of this some how. He didn't know how but he was going to make it happen.

No one except maybe crazy eyes and Erwin has seen Levi genuinely smile. 99% of the time Levi smirks. In every picture he's ever taken, it's a smirk. The only time he smiled was with Eren. The dirt, all the dirt he just got off of Petra's boyfriend. Levi parks in front of his home getting out with a smile on his fucking face. He walks into the house whistling. Something Levi NEVER does. He has a pep to his step.

He closes the door behind him. He walks into the living room, where Petra, his father, and mother were. The surprise he had waiting for all three of them would be amazing. He cleared his throat walking into the living room in front of them.

"My, my. You look very happy dear." His mom says smiling at him.

"I am maman. Very ecstatic. Maman, Vincent. I would like you to meet someone. Mikasa! Bring him in her please."

"Levi…did you bring that damn MAN into—" He father pauses his words when Mikasa walks in the room with a man who looked a bit older than Levi but couldn't be, he had blonde ash hair color with an undercut like Levi.

"This is Oluo Bozado." Levi states. "The father of Petra's baby." Levi says smiling.

Petra stands up. "Oluo…"

Levi's parents eyes went wide. "Wh-what?" Any color Petra had, left. Levi walks over to her chuckling.

"We have proof maman, father." Mikasa states.

"I'm sure if we get a DNA test, it'll tell you who's baby this is." Levi says smiling.

"M-Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman. Pl…please understand…that—"

Kuchel holds her hand up to stop Petra from speaking. "We are going to get a DNA test. How dare you try to make my sweet Rivaille look as if he's the one in the wrong."

"He's still not going to be with that fucking-" Kuchel cuts her husband off.

"Vincent! That is enough. "Rivaille is a grown man, if he just so happens to love a man, who looks like a woman, who the hell cares. Levi clearly loves this man, who ever he may be. It won't hurt your company one little bit. It's 2016 sweetie. Take that stick from up your ass, and deal with it." Kuchel walks over to Levi. "I want you to be happy mon fils noir de cheveux." Kuchel kisses Levi's cheek, then walks over to her daughter pulling her into a tight hug. "Mikasa! How dare you don't talk to your maman!"

"Forgive me maman!" Mikasa says hugging her mother back.

Petra looks at Levi in disbelief. He smiles at her leaning down just enough to talk only quiet enough for her to hear. "You were my best friend. You lied to me. Here I was worried that you would hate me but you lied to me, to keep me all to yourself, and because of you I let go the only thing that could make me happy in life. I hope you're happy. Now go pack your shit."

She looked at him shocked. Her mouth opened and closed several times.

"Honey, you look like a fish, stop embarrassing yourself. Go on and pack your shit and go with Oluo." Levi says to her, moving away and walking over to his mother and sister.

Vincent stood up and walked out of the living room and goes into the the kitchen. He dials a number on his cellphone. "Grisha. We a problem."

"You were suppose to get him away from my son."

"You don't think I tried. That dumb girl cheated."

"Worthless." The man spits.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"MAKE your son stay away from Eren."

"And how are you going to make Eren stay away from Levi?"

"I already have some one on the inside." He says with a devious smile. "Why don't you give Kenny a call to help you out?"

"You're the boss."

"You're right, just fucking remember that. Unless you want me to use you and your boy ass my next test subjects."

The older raven visibly shutters. "Right. i'll call Kenny."

* * *

Adam walks out of the hospital, getting into his car. His phone suddenly starts ringing.

"Rodriguez."

"Hello Adam."

"Grisha. What do you want now."

"Oh, don't be like that son, but i'll get to the point. I want you to keep Eren from Levi."

"What? You know your son tried to kill himself because he can't be with him right?"

"Your point?"

Adam grit his teeth. "You can't keep making do this to Eren."

"I can and I will."

"What the fuck are you getting out of this you sick bastard?"

Grisha laughs. "Adam it would be unbecoming of me to tell you my plans, but all you have to do, is keep Eren from Levi. Make him fall in love with you, marry him for all I care. Just keep him away from Levi."

"That would hurt Eren even more than I already fucking have."

"It was your choice to beat him, that I had nothing to do with. THIS I do. Now do as I fucking say." After that the line goes dead.

Adam grips his steering wheel tight. "FUCK."

* * *

Meanwhile at Levi's house, he's upstairs in what was his and Petra's bedroom, packing his stuff while she was.

"Levi…this.." She begins.

"Nope." Levi says.

"Levi…this baby might really be yours."

Levi pauses turning around to look at her. "How?"

She chews on her lip then looks up at him. "The trip…your business trip…the one I surprised you when you went to FL."

The shirt that was Levi was folding fell out of his hand. He takes a deep breath. "Th…then we're just going to really need to get a paternity test. That can wait. Now, i'm leaving." Levi sucks his teeth bending down and picking up the discarded shirt he dropped, wiping the imaginary dirt off of it placing it in his suitcase.

"Wh..what does she have that I don't?" Petra ask quietly but loud enough for him to hear it.

Levi keeps folding his clothes without even looking at her just letting his answer flow out. "He makes me feel like i'm fucking flying. He understands me. I don't feel the need to hide from him. I need him."

"W-wait…he?" Petra ask.

"Yup!" Levi says with a smirk to his face thinking of Eren.

"W-wow…i've known you for years and you didn't even feel like that when we first started dating…"

"Because…I guess with you, you've been more of a friend than something else."

"I'm so sorry Levi." She whimpers a little.

"Don't worry, i'll be over it soon. I just need time Petra." He admits. He finishes packing any little extra important things, then closes and zips his suit cases. "I'm selling the house, the furniture in it as well."

"A..are we really going to get a divorce now Levi?" She ask hesitantly.

He looks at her, his head tilting to the side a little. "Yeah. You have Oluo and from what I can see, and from the way he talks about you. That man loves you. You're obviously happy with him. So be with him." That's all he leaves her with and walks out the room. When he gets downstairs, he goes to look for his mother and sister but his father stops him.

"Rivaille."

Levi stops in his tracks and turns to his father. "What Vincent?"

"Take a ride with me."

Levi looks at his father. "Tch. Where's mother?"

"Kitchen."

Levi walks past his father into the kitchen where his mom and sister is. He walks over to his mom placing a kiss on her cheek. His mom looks at him with her brow raised but a knowing smile on her face. "Moving?" She ask him.

"I…" He stops and looks at Mikasa. She smiling at him nodding that it's okay. "Yeah, just finally going home is all maman."

"My little cub is so grown now." She sighs putting a dramatic hand over her chest.

"Maman…i'm in my 30s.." He rolls his eyes at her being so dramatic.

"You know our mother is dramatic bro." Mikasa says with a smirk to her lips.

"Who is this mother character you two are speaking of?" Kuchel ask her children.

Mikasa and Levi look at each other and let out a laugh, a genuine real laugh. Once Levi composes his self. He kisses his mother on the cheek again. "I'm going to take this to mine and Eren's place. I'll take you out for dinner tonight, after I stop by the hospital to see Eren."

Kuchel nods. "Okay mon amour, be careful." She wraps her arms around her son hugging him tight. "I'm so proud of you."

He smiles at her then looks at Mikasa. She looks back at him. "I'm not hugging you shit head."

"Says the other shittiest brat besides Eren." Levi hands Mikasa his car keys.

Mikasa looks at him with a smirk, Levi smirks back at her. Kuchel looks between her kids. "You two…communicate so weird."

Levi rolls his eyes. "Later. Don't forget to drop my car off Mika!" He walks out the kitchen to his father. "I'm assuming we're taking your driver?" He ask his father. Vincent nods at his son. Levi walks out the front door of the house to the car waiting in the front of the house. The driver takes his bags putting them in the trunk. Levi climbs into the back of the car with his father. The driver climbs into the drivers side and starts driving.

Levi crosses his legs looking at his father. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Just a little drive."

Levi was getting suspicious, he knows something is up, he can't quite put his finger on it though. Levi pulls his phone out of his pocket and quickly sends a text to Erwin and Hanji.

**Group Message: Captain Brows and Batshit Goggles.**

_Vincent is up to something. I don't know what, but if I go missing it was all him. I don't know how but it was. Erwin you're in fucking charge._

He turns his phone on silent and slides it back into his pocket. Soon the car comes to a stop. The door opens and Vincent gets out the car and Levi follows. They end up in front of a apartment building on the Southside of town. He looks at the building curiously.

Vincent walks into the building Levi following behind. They walk to the elevator getting on it. Levi glares at his father. "I don't know what you're planning but it won't work for long." He says.

Vincent just looks at him. "You've always been smart Levi."

"No fucking shit. I knew you were planning something from the jump."

"So why did you come, if you knew?"

"Entertainment."

Vincent raises his brow at his son letting out a chuckle. "You really are just like me."

"I don't know what you're going to do, I do know you're up to something. Nothing you can do is going to keep me away from him, or anyone for that matter. Lock me up for days, years. I'll find a fucking way out."

"Son, i'm doing this because I care."

Levi scoffs. "Care?!" Levi laughs. "Wow Vincent."

The elevator doors open and Levi walks out the elevator with Vincent.

"My little Rivaille. Look how you've grown."

Every hair on Levi's body was standing, the chill down his back was strong but he didn't show it. 'That voice, that fucking voice.' Levi turns around looking at the man. "Kenny."

The man laughs smiling at his dear nephew. "Still not going to call me Uncle?"

Levi just stares at him then stares at Vincent. "What's the meaning of this."

"I'm sorry Levi."

Four big men come out of no where and grab onto Levi restraining him. Levi was strong but not against four guys holding him back. "What the fuck?!"

"Wait." Kenny says walking over to Levi, going into his pocket taking his phone and dropping it on the floor stomping on it. "Now lock em up."

"Bastard." Levi spits.

"Don't worry nephew, well catch up later." Kenny says smiling at him.

The four men drag Levi back to a room throwing him inside. No windows. Just a bed, a dresser, side table, a desk with a desk chair. A notebook of sorts with a cup of pens and doors. One for a closet. One must be the bathroom. Levi knew he shouldn't have got in the car with his father. Yet he acted like a dumbass. He suspected this. That bastard Kenny though? Levi's life hasn't always been perfect. It seems like that, doesn't it? These two men made his teenage years hell, and he suffered in silence. Levi didn't know how or when but he was going to get the fuck out. He was.

Not even 20 minutes later both men come in the room. Levi sits calmly on the desk chair with his legs crossed looking at the two men.

"Being professional I see." Kenny smirks at Levi.

"Tch. Might as fucking well get comfortable." He crosses his arms across his chest.

"We're going to announce your divorce because of course the press and you being the big business owner you are, you two will admit, it was a mutual decision. After the divorce settlement is over, you will begin quote or quote dating." Vincent explains.

"No." Levi says.

"This is up for discussion, you have zero say in this. You will be dating, after a couple months. Preferably 10 months, we're going to announce your engagement. At that time you will also announce you're opening another main company, where you'll be working at." Vincent finishes explaining.

Levi's jaw clenches tight then takes a deep breath. "I don't know why you think that rule or whatever sorry excuse piece of shit it is suppose to be would work on me. You both know I will find my way out of here, and when I do, i'll make sure mother takes every single dime you own Vincent. However since I am stuck here unfortunately. I'll play your little game." Levi says to them.

"Cocky brat." Kenny says with a smirk on his face. "This is going to be fun."


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a look into Levi's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes!   
> Song; Lay me down - Sam Smith

So you must be wondering what happened all those years ago. Why Levi resents his father? Why Levi resents his "uncle". Well let's go back to when Levi was 13 years old.

Levi was an excelled student. Just in middle school, he was an A+ student, top attendance, honor roll student. In every club, student government, science club, math club. Levi already fluently spoke three languages and was learning three more. Even excelled in the sports clubs as well. He worked in the office with the secretaries. Honestly at 13 Levi had to take AP classes because the curriculum for a regular honor middle school student was to easy for him.

Young Levi was just coming home from a long day at school. Student government was in charge of the upcoming school festival coming up. He just wanted to get to his room, finish his homework quickly, eat, then sleep for a week. When Levi walked into his house, he called out for his mother like he usually did.

"Maman! I'm home from school." Levi takes his shoes off by the door. He looks around, still holding onto his backpack. He walks into the kitchen but nobody is there, he then checks the living room, no one is there either. He shrugs his shoulders assuming his mother stepped out for the moment.

Levi takes the long trudge up to his room, shutting the door behind him and pulling out his homework from his backpack and getting started on it. After a couple minutes of him being into his homework, he realized it was laundry day. "Tch." He sucks his teeth getting up and going over to his clothes hamper. Levi didn't let the maids touch his room at all because he told his parents how atrocious their cleaning was. So Levi did his own chores. He pulled out all of his clothes from his hamper and put the dirty clothes and sheets into his clothes basket.

He opens his room door, holding the big basket while walking to the basement. When he opens the basement door, he hears a scream. At first he thinks he's just so tired he's hearing things, he shrugs it off and keeps walking down the stairs. In the basement it has 3 rooms. The laundry room, game/den room, and his fathers secret room. No one was ever allowed to step foot in there. Levi was making his way to the laundry room when he heard the scream, loud and clear this time. He puts the clothes basket down, walking over to the forbidden room of his father. He hears voices.

"Tch. Your screams are so annoying. Shut the fuck up." The man spits out. Levi raises his brow. 'Uncle Kenny?' Levi listens ever closer now, as he gets up to the door he realizes it's cracked open. So he looks inside. He sees a man tied up to a chair, his uncle standing in front of this man and his father off to the side.

His uncle sends a hard blow to the mans face hearing an inhuman cracking sound. Levi puts his hand over his mouth. "Are you finally going to tell us every fucking thing you know?" His father speaks this time.

"F-fine…i-i'll tell you.." The man tied up speaks weakly. The guy starts spilling a bunch of information on something called the "Titans". Levi knew what titans were from history but this was different. Levi leans closely, his shoulder pushes the door open.

"Rivaille." His father says. 'Shit.'

"Father." Levi kept his demeanor calm.

Kenny looks up from the guy. "Nephew! Come here, let uncle teach you something."

Levi hesitates but walks into the room fully and over to his uncle. His uncle makes him stand in front of the guy they have tied up. His face is unrecognizable at this point. Even if Levi knew who it is, he was sure he wouldn't even be able to tell.

"This right here…is what you call—" His uncle starts to stay but Levi cuts him off.

"You clearly are holding this man hostage."

"Good boy." He uncle says with a smile on his face. "See, he has information from his boss that your father and I need. He didn't want to tell us and we warned him that if he didn't cooperate we would have to take extreme measures. So guess what this rat did nephew?"

"Not give you information?" Levi ask in a bored voice.

"Exactly. So this is our way getting it out of him." Kenny says. "I think we should teach little Rivaille how to get his way from a rat." Kenny looks over at his brother.

Vincent nods. "Absolutely, he's old enough. Rivaille. You tell no one about this…if you do." His father trails off and his uncle finishes for him. "You'll end up like this rat here."

Levi gulps, looking at his uncle.

He was young, and knew what his family was capable of, he didn't want to take any chances. When his uncle and father deemed him fit to do whatever he did. Kenny and Vincent had Levi assist them so many time Levi couldn't even begin to count. He had so much blood on his hands, that's where his meaning obsession really took a turn for the worst. He wanted to be rid of this. He had to keep up school, after school actives, studying, and home work, and killing. When he turned 16 his father made him start working his company as in intern. When Levi turned 17, it was his last year of high school. His father and uncle still made him do their dirty work.

Back when Levi was 15, he made a friend named Farlan, they were close, so close in fact Farlan is the reason Levi was generally confused about his sexuality because up until Levi met Farlan, he could care less about anyone. He didn't like anyone. I mean yeah there was an occasional crushing on a girl. He never acted on it though because he got bored of liking whoever the females were a week later. So the fact Levi had started to develop feelings for Farlan, his best friend no less, it was odd but exciting. Levi remembers when he admitted his feelings to Farlan.

"Farlan.." Levi calls out his name.

"Yes?" He turns to look at Levi from the game they were playing smiling at him.

"I.." Levi words get caught in his throat.

"You..?" He pauses the game and fully turns toward Levi.

"I like you…" Levi blurts out softly.

Farlan hits him in the arm playfully. "No shit, I like you too." Farlan smiles at him.

Levi shakes his head. "No. I mean…Farlan I…like you…" Levi leans forward and presses his lips to Farlan. At first he was scared Farlan was going to push him away and punch him but he did the exist opposite, he kissed him back.

When they pulled apart Farlan smiled at him. "I know what you meant…and I like you too Levi."

That's where his nickname came from. Even though they were both French, Farlan said it was too complicated to says "Rivaille." So he shortened it.

Levi didn't know when it happened, or how it happened but he fell madly in love with Farlan. At first their relationship was very weird, well from what Levi thinks, they were both dominant, they both were sort of the same height. Levi can also remember the conversation him and Farlan had regarding sex.

"So…i'm going to be topping." Farlan says.

Levi looks at him with his eyebrow raised high as fuck. He laughs. "Fuck no. I will be top, you bottom."

"Why I got to bottom?" Farlan pouts.

"We both know…you're the more submissive one." Levi purrs in his ear, sending all serious chills down Farlan's back."See, how you just melt under my touch." Levi wraps his arms around Farlan. Farlan turns around looking at Levi, Levi had his now famous smirk on.

"Ugh! I top the next time." Farlan pulled Levi to him making them fall on the bed.

That's when Levi was his absolute happiest. Farlan knew everything about Levi. EVERYTHING, even what his horrid uncle and father was putting him through, Farlan knew it all and didn't judge Levi even once.

When Levi started working as an intern at his father company in France. That's when he met Erwin Smith. His father and Levi's father were business partners, so while Levi was interning Erwin was as well. He didn't know when it happened but they gradually became friends. That's why Erwin also knows every thing about Levi.

Levi's world officially fell apart August 12th. He would never fucking forget it. He didn't speak to Farlan all day, and that was weird for them. Levi called Farlan repeatedly. He had a bad feeling.

"Hey Erwin."

"What's up Rivaille?"

"Can you come with me some where real quick?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll meet you at the cafe."

They hung up the phone. After work that day for him, Levi made his way to the cafe. When he got there he told Erwin all about his eerie feeling. It was Erwin's day off.

"Maybe he's just sleeping and hasn't heard his phone."

Erwin tried to console Levi.

"Yeah maybe…can we stop by my house real quick?" Levi asked Erwin.

"Sure."

Levi got into Erwin's car, and they drove all the way to Levi's home. Levi jumped out of the car soon as Erwin stopped in front of his door. Levi wanted to change out of those stuffy clothes and see Farlan, when Levi entered his home, he heard a scream. He shook his head. Use to his father and uncle doing this especially when his mother and sister wasn't home. Levi was about to head upstairs when he heard someone yell "Bastard!" Levi froze. He knew that voice. How the fuck did he know that voice though. He turned around walking back down the steps, then walking toward the basement.

That fucking eerie feeling was back and honestly Levi was so terrified. He made his way down the basement stairs fast but quietly. He walked towards the that door his father use to never let him near. He pushed the door open a bit.

"You…sick…bastard." The guy spits.

Levi's eyes widen. "Farlan?" He can't even think right now. He pushes the door open. Looking at his uncle and father. They both look at him.

"Nephew, so nice of you to join us." His uncle smiles at him.

Levi just glares at him walking over to Farlan but before he could he hears a click and he stops walking. "I'm sorry son."

"How could you even call me that. Why the fuck are you doing this?!"

"You see my sweet Rivaille. Your little boyfriend here, and his father." Kenny waves his gun over to the dead man in the corner. "Owe us, but Mr. Church and Jr Church, don't wanna give us what they owe. So they chose death. Unless…" His uncle smirks at him. Kenny looks at Farlan. "Give us what you owe us and we won't kill you…and…you never see our Rivaille again."

Levi's eyes went even wider and so did Farlan. "I…I told you…I have no idea what the fuck my father owes!" Farlan yells.

"If he says that then it's fucking true. LET HIM GO!" Levi screams at his father and uncle.

Vincent looks at his son, then at Kenny. "I still think he's lying." Kenny shrugs.

Vincent wraps his arm around Levi's chest keeping him in place. "Kenny do it."

Farlan eyes were wide and he was crying. He mouthed the words. "I love you." And then two shots rang in the room.

That was the day Levi broke. Everyone knows Levi was stoic, he was strong. He never cried, but that fucking day he broke. The loud shrill that left his mouth was something no one could even explain. It was heart breaking, his sobs were so loud. Levi clutched onto his chest, he couldn't breath, it hurt so fucking bad. SO bad. Everything went red for him. He remembers the feel of his father and uncles blood on his hands, arms and face. He remembers being so fast they couldn't even catch them. He beat both his father and uncle until they were unconscious, he would have killed them, if Erwin didn't show up when he did. Erwin tried to pull Levi out the room but he didn't want to leave Farlan. The smell of copper filled the room heavily. Levi untied Farlan from the chair and just held him close to him crying so hard. He was shaking uncontrollably. Erwin just looking at Levi broke his heart.

That same night Levi left. He loved his mother and his baby sister so much and he didn't want to leave them behind with that bastard but he had to leave. Erwin dragged him out of there, knowing the two men were going to be out cold for a while. Erwin packed some of Levi's stuff for him, since Levi was so in a daze.

Erwin had never seen anybody so broken before. Levi couldn't eat, he slept only to be awaken by nightmares, he didn't even bathe. Levi cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Erwin was worried Levi was dehydrated or something. Levi was never the same after that. He became so cold and distant.

After nearly a year of Levi being in depression, he seemed to get out of it one day but was still cold. Even through the depression, Levi continued going to school. Erwin and him both finished, and graduated. They both got into prestigious schools in the US. That's where they moved to. No word to any one. Levi didn't even tell his mom.

Levi spoke to his mother about once a month, he didn't want his father or Kenny finding out where he was. It wasn't until his third year of college when he met Petra. He was 20 years old. Levi was in love with her, he loved her so much. Not as much as he loved Farlan but it was pretty close. When he called his mom to tell her about meeting the "girl of his dreams." His mother told him his father is moving the company to America.

Petra gave him a little color in his life. When he graduated college that's when he became the person he is now. Even though he grew up rich, a life everyone wished they had, nobody saw what actually happened behind closed doors. Levi had a wonderful life starting when he met Petra. Everything seemed to go up from there. 25. That's the number, the age where his life became dull again. His career started. Since his and Erwin's parents had enough money that's when they started their business together. 25 when Levi realized he hated his life. When Levi started seeing the world in black and fucking white. No color. All monotone. He thought being away from his bastard of a father would make him happy. He thought finally trying to let the thoughts of Farlan go would make him happy. He thought finally have something of his own for once in his rich school boy life would make him happy, but nope. Levi was missing something.

That's how Levi is where he is now. Hate was a bad word for what he had for his father and uncle. The fact the bastard kidnapped him and locked him up. The fact they're going to try and force this bullshit on him. Levi was going to find a way out of all this shit. Rivaille Ackerman was determined. The way he felt for Eren. It was stronger than how he felt for Farlan. Levi was going to get back Eren if it was the last thing he did. He promised himself that.

His father walks into the room, hanging up a suit on the wall. "You have a date."

Levi blinks at his father. He knew this was coming. In about four hours this date was going to be all over fucking social media. The worst part of it, Eren was going to see. He knew for sure Eren was going to see it. Yet he has no choice. Levi seriously hates his life. 32 years old and he's reliving the fucking past.

Levi stands up and walks over to the suit pulling it off the wall , while keeping his glare on his father. He walks over to the bathroom in the room to take another shower. That's the one thing Levi has control over, a shower. He feels so fucking disgusted with himself and this situation that he scrubs his skin daily. Ever since he got kidnapped he has been taking showers at least 4 times a day.

An hour later, his uncle opens the door to his room and Levi walks out all dressed up. When he steps out the room, he sees a average height female, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes.

"Levi. This is Annie Leonhart." He father introduces.

"Leon…The model?" Levi raises his brow.

She looks at him nodding. "The model." She says in a deadpanned voice. She looked just as uninterested in this as much as he was. He walks over to her.

"Let's get this shit over with."

—

Levi's divorce was the most trending topic on twitter every week for this month. Every gay man and every straight woman was fan girling now that Levi Ackerman was a bachelor again. Eren was still recovering from his failed attempt of suicide. He hasn't heard from Levi in a full month, nobody even talks about him, Mikasa won't tell him about Levi either. He's been spending more time with Adam though, he's glad that someone is there for him because he really needs it. Armin also moved into what should be Levi and his apartment but now it's only Eren. Some how the bills are still being paid for. Eren decided it was time for him to get off his ass, he's been recovering for four weeks now, he's going to therapy now but besides that he's ready to work again. So today Armin and Eren decided to go to the studio the club has for the dancers. Eren needs to get back on his streak, with him and Levi he barely worked for a couple months, but now he needed to occupy his mind.

When the two young men arrived to the studio, finished changing into some comfortable dancing clothes, Eren hooked up his iPod to the stereo. Him and Armin decided to do a routine together. Eren always had more upper strength than Armin. So Eren was the one hanging and spinning on the top of the pole while Armin was under only doing a couple tricks. Eren was daring like that.

When they were done practicing their new routine, they went to the other side of the room where their waters and towels were. They patted theirselves dry of sweat, sipping on their water.

"You should write a new song! or do a cover!" Armin suggest.

"Yeah?" He turns his head looking at Armin. "What kind of song?"

Armin shrugs thinking about it. "Sam Smith? God I love him!"

Eren laughs at Armin. "Hm…lay me down? La la la? Latch? How will I cover?"

"Oo! La la la!" Armin nearly screams.

Eren nods his head, letting it rest against the wall. He starts singing.

_Yes, I do._

_I believe that one day I will be where I was right there_

_Right next you_

_and it's hard the day just seems so dark_

_the moon, the stars are nothing without you_

Armin looks over at Eren, he truly loved Eren's voice. The thing about Eren's voice it's so soulful. It's not very deep but it's not so feminine either. He truly sings like an angel.

_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin_

_No words can explain the way…_

_I'm missing you_

_Deny this emptiness, this hole that i'm inside_

_these tears tell their own stories_

When Eren sings, you can feel all his emotions, every single emotion, he's feeling. Add that with his already expression filled face. The song sounds so beautiful, like a ballad.

_Told me not to cry, when you were gone_

_but the feeling is over whelming, it's much too strong_

A single tear rolls down Eren's face. He missed Levi so bad, it hurt. What else can he do though. He'll wait. He will wait and he doesn't care if Levi never comes back to him, but if or when he will, Eren will be right here.

_Can I lay by your side_

_next you, you_

_and make sure you're alright_

_I'll take care of you_

_I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you…tonight.._

Eren opens his eyes and turns to look at Armin. "Fuck, I miss him so damn much."

"I know." Armin says putting his arm over his best friends shoulders. Eren rest his head against Armin.

Eren sighs with a shaky breath. "So, how's you and Marco doing?" Eren ask.

Armin face turns a bright red. Eren looks at him with a brow raised. "Oh, what's this? Armin…your face is red!" Eren giggles. "Things must be going perfect!"

"You know…I wouldn't say perfect but I really like him! He's so sweet and he gets me. He doesn't even mind that i'm a stripper, it's just…he's wonderful." Armin blushes some more.

"Jeez Armin, I wonder if there is a color for how red you are." Eren giggles some more.

Armin playfully pushes him. "Oh shut up!"

Suddenly Eren's phone starts ringing. "Ugh!" He reaches over to his bag pulling it out, he checks the ID. "Mika! What's up?"

"Eren…have you seen Instagram lately, or twitter?" She ask.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"I-I think you should see." Mikasa stutters out.

Eren brows furrows then he looks at Armin. "Ar, check Instagram for me."

Armin pulls his phone out and immediately goes to Instagram. He looks at what Mikasa tags him in and his eyes widen. He leaves the Instagram app and then goes to twitter, just to confirm it. He looks up from his phone and slowly hands it over to Eren.

Eren takes his friends phone. Eren feels nauseous. There it was in big letters no less **LEVI ACKERMAN DATING FAMOUS MODEL ANNIE LEONHART**. Levi had on a dark red suit with black trimming, she had on an all black tight mini dress. Levi had his arm around her waist while she kissed his cheek, he had a playful smirk on his lips. They were standing outside of some restaurant, no doubt waiting for the car.

_Levi Ackerman was seen out tonight with wealthy model Annie Leonhart, when we caught up to ask them if this was a business dinner. Annie shakes her head at us and quote "We're on a date, right babe?" Looks like after Levi's divorce he's fully recovered and already moving on!_

Eren reads the comment over and over. "Oh…" Eren says in a whisper. He suddenly drops both phones standing up putting a hand over his mouth running over to the trashcan in the room. Armin picks up Eren's phone, towel, and water, then runs over to him rubbing his back letting him empty his stomach. " it's Ar. I'll call you back." Armin hung up the phone putting Eren's phone in his pocket.

"It's okay. I'm here." Armin says reassuringly rubbing Eren's back waiting for him to clear his stomach fully.

When Eren was done, Armin gave him his towel letting him wipe his mouth, then giving him his water. After Eren took some sips, the sobs started. Eren fell to his knees crying. "Oh god, why does this hurt so much?" Eren ask pleadingly.

"I don't know babe." Armin says to him softly. "Love hurts."

"I want him so much Ar. I LOVE him so much. Now he's already moved on…" Eren chokes out another sob.

Armin pulls Eren into a tight hug. "He's an asshole, you deserve so much better."

"I-I don't want anyone else Armin. Fuck! Why did I even…Why did I even sleep with him? I'm so damn dumb! I should have just left him alone after he told me he was married. He told me right before we fucked Armin and I just shrugged it off. Then he kept coming around! I don't even know when I fell for him. Fuck!" Eren yells so angry at this situation, and at his self.

**— — — — — — — —**

"Eren found out.."

"Good…I'll come back…when Levi is finally married and sent away."

"Grisha…what exactly do you want with Eren?"

The man chuckles. "I have a new experiment that I can only give to him. That's all I'll tell you for now."

"Yeah okay.."

"Keep watching Eren. Keep me updated Adam." With that the man hung up.

Adam hated being apart of this. All he wanted was for Eren to be happy, but Grisha fucking Jaeger wants to take that all away from him for some fucking experiment. Then Levi fucking Ackerman just left Eren and moved the fuck on. Adam clenched the steering wheel tight then drives off. This is just a shitty situation for everyone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late!! I just started my new semester. I'm majoring in Child Psychology and my birthday just past on the 24th so i've been a busy bee!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting my content via [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8437A5)
> 
> Forgive all my grammar and spelling mistakes. PLEASE I AM VERY AWARE THAT THEY'RE MANY.  
> I will go back and fix them eventually!

Hanji, Mikasa,Erwin, and Kuchel all sit in Erwin's place discussing the whereabouts of Levi. Nobody brought it up to anyone outside this place. They couldn't because they weren't sure who was working for Vincent.

"Maman, you're the only one who can get through to that bastard of a husband of yours." Mikasa states looking at her mom.

"Vincent doesn't tell me anything honey. From what I seen and overheard, he has Levi locked up somewhere with his son of bitch brother." Kuchel snarls a little. "Damn him! Taking my baby boy."

"Maman, calm down." Mikasa sighs. "I still think we should tell Eren.."

Hanji shakes her head. "I'm sure they have someone watching Eren's every move, even if they don't we can't take that risk, if it is true."

"Ugh!" Mikasa let's out frustrated groan. "Fuck this is annoying."

"We just have to keep it low. Levi warned me years ago this might be happen, so we've been preparing for quite the time. We'll get him back."

"He forcing Levi to date that model. I had to tell Eren the news…this isn't fucking fair." Mikasa said while shaking her head.

Kuchel then stands up. "Vincent doesn't know this, but i've been putting some money away for quite the time, I mean besides the money i've had since before I even married him and money he gives me and the money we earn together, money I earned without him even knowing. I own half of his companies, I could potentially buy out all his shares."

Erwin looks at Kuchel. "I could buy out half of it as well. I mean I might not be a billionaire like Levi, but I do run part of his company and have made enough."

"That's fucking perfect! Take him out through the inside!" Hanji exclaims.

"Vincent wouldn't have all the clients if they weren't for me…I could actually get all of them on my side." Kuchel picks up her cell phone dialing a number. "Christina, I need you to come get me. I'll text you the address." She got off the phone. "Mikasa my dear." Kuchel pulls out a notebook from her bag and writes some things down on it. Then hands it to her daughter. "Call those two people right there."

Mikasa looks at her mother. "Who are they?"

"Your aunt and uncle. You probably don't remember because the last time you seen them, you were 4 or 5, they travel. Anyway call them and tell them everything." Kuchel picks her purse up. "We tell no one about what's happening. Erwin i'll call you." Kuchel said, walking out the door of the house at that point.

Hanji looks at Mikasa. "Your moms a bad ass babe."

Mikasa laughs. "You damn right."

"Babe?" Erwin questions.

"Oh…" Mikasa looks away shy.

Erwin jaw drops. "Are you and…?"

Hanji nods. "We were going to tell Levi…but he decided to get kidnapped…adult napped?"

Erwin laughs. "Congratulations."

"Eren is performing tonight, want to go see him?" Mikasa asks them, trying to avoid the subject of her and Hanji.

Hanji cackles. Erwin chuckles. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

_**Dear Diary,** _

_This is crazy._

_I wasn't going to write in this diary, journal thing, but…Armin suggested I get my feelings out some how._ _I'm probably going to sound like a bi-polar nut case._

 _I miss Levi like crazy everyday, but I guess it's getting better even if he's in the media all the gotdamn time._ _He's moved on to someone and I have to just accept that. Is it hard? Fucking terrible, it sucks but…it's life I suppose._ _On the bright side Adam and I have gotten a lot closer now, we've been spending so much time together._ _He doesn't rush me into anything, he knows i'm not over Levi and he's 100% okay with that._ _I suppose this diary thing is working a bit, I feel better venting to something other than my friends who don't really understand._

 _How could they understand though? They don't understand what it's like being in love with a married man._ _Ha, no not even in love. I fell so fuckin deep for Levi.I don't know if i'm ever going to come back from this._ _I miss him every day it hurts so bad. Like so fucking bad._ _I should be angry, I should be fucking furious. I should take my house to his house and curse his ass out and punch him so many time he looses consciousness. Yet I don't do any of those things._ _Not because I can't but because what's the fucking point? I don't know if Levi ever loved me. He told me he did._

_He repeated it to me over and over but you just don't leave someone you're in love with right?_

_You don't leave someone who makes you truly and utterly happy. You don't destroy the one you love happiness right?_ _When you love someone you're suppose to love them fully. You have to give yourself over to that person completely._ _Levi left me like it was nothing. I should have known. Yet I was the dumbass who truly believed he loved me._ _It was my own fault, so I have no one to be upset at but myself._ _What i'm writing completely went left. I'm pathetic. I can't even stay fucking positive in my own diary._ _So fucking sad._

_How could he do this to me though?_

_I should've known. Why didn't I just leave him alone the first time?_ _It should've ended at the one night. I didn't care then._ _But he was the one who kept coming back repeatedly. He was the one taking care of me, showing me off._ _He was the one who basically treated me as his boyfriend._ _He told me he loved me. He told me that I was his all. He told me that I was the only one and always will be._ _He told me that he didn't care for his wife that he was going to end it._ _I guess that part is true. He really didn't. He moved on though with a model._

_Why am I so weak? Why the fuck do I keep getting with men who are fucking…ugh!_

_They're just so something. Abusive?_

_Why do I allow them to break me?_

_Why do I allow them to hurt me?_

_Why did I…Why?_

_Maybe i'm the one who needs help….._

_I should just…I want Levi so much. I need Levi like the way I need air to breath._

_I need to feel him, be with him, touch him._

_I feel as if the other half of me missing because he's gone._

_How did I fall this hard and so deep for him?_

There's a knock at the door. Eren looks up from his diary. "Yes?" He calls out.

"It's time!" Armin yells from behind the door.

Eren takes a deep breath, closing his diary completely. Then standing up. He looks at himself in his big mirror one more time, fixing little out of place things on his outfit. He was wearing a tight shorts, with a corset pattern that goes up from the bottom to the top of the shorts. He wore a white sheer top that slid off his one shoulder. He had on thigh high socks that executed his legs perfectly. His hair or wig rather was straight and put back behind his ears.

He opened the door walking out his dressing room which he'll always own. He walks down the stairs to the backstage area of the stage.

"You ready?" Armin ask.

"As i'll ever be, are you?" He asks his friend.

"I'm a little nervous…it's my first time up on stage."

"Don't worry Ar, i'll be right there, it is our first joint show!"

"But this is my first time singing and performing in front of A LOT of people." Armin stresses.

Eren giggles at his friend them puts his hand on Armin's shoulder making him look at him. "You will be okay! I will be right there literally RIGHT next to you, it's going to be fine!"

Armin smiles at Eren. "Best friend ever."

"Damn right I am!" Eren smiles. "We got this!" Eren swishes his hips in a fun way.

Armin feels the nerves leaving his body finally, he takes a deep breath, shaking out any other nerves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! For the first time ever here at the Goodie Bakery, we have a double performance for you all! Please welcome ROUGE and SENSEI!" Sasha announces to everyone.

Eren and Armin look at each other and they both stand in front of the microphones while the curtain is being lifted. It's quiet for a little before they start the music, leaving a dramatic effect on everyone. Then the beat starts playing.

They both start singing.

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Oh baby_

_Oh Oh_

_Oh baby_

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Oh baby_

_Oh baby_

Armin begins singing first moving his hips slow to the beat of the song, being enticing and very sensual while keeping his eye contact with everyone.

_Tonight we're gonna do something different,_

_Tonight we're gonna touch a little different._

_I'm gonna wait on you hand and foot, like the king you are baby,_

_Just lay back and I'll show you the way._

He looks over at Eren from the corner of his eye smiling. Eren smiles back at him, Armin takes his microphone from the stand and starts walking to the front of the stage.

_'cause tonight we're gonna kiss a little different,_

_I'm gonna make your body feel a little different._

_I Hope your ready, ready, ready,_

_Ready for love._

_Oh 'cause we gon' make…_

Armin and Eren both start singing the chorus again.

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Oh baby_

_Oh Oh_

_Oh baby_

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Oh baby_

_Oh baby_

Then Armin moves over to the side letting Eren come up to the front of the stage, letting Eren put on his very captivating dance moves he does. Eren begins singing the second verse

_I see it in your eyes that your surprised now,_

_I'm gonna put this thing on you, I'll blow your mind out._

Eren's hips move side to side like a snake following on beat perfectly and he keeps up his singing.

_And just watch how your body shake,_

_Don't stop it, just let it shake,_

_I'll control your body tonight._

He winks to everyone keeping the microphone in his hand the whole time, also keeping eye contact with everyone. He doesn't let it falter for a second.

_'cause I know nobody ever touch your body like me,_

_And what I done to ya baby, I'll promise you'll never leave,_

_'cause you wouldn't know what to do with yourself after one night with me._

Eren's voice hits the higher notes of the song just right, not sounding off.

_We gonna make…_

Armin begins singing the chorus while Eren holds out the note Love. They both start singing the chorus again, their voices never going off key.

Eren speaks softly with a little moan in the back of his throat. "You ready? I'm Ready."

Armin begins the bridge. Looking at Eren walking slowly over to him, teasing the crowd with a swish in his hips. When he reaches Eren he turns around gyrating his hips and pushing his ass back on Eren. The crow let's out a loud "WOO!"

_All the ladies in the house tonight,_

_Look at your men and tell 'em oh baby tonight,_

_We gon' make Love,_

_We gon' make love,_

Eren giggles,he starts grinding back against Armin but begins singing the second part of the bridge while he is.

_All the fellas in the house tonight,_

_Look at your girl and tell 'em baby tonight,_

Eren holds Armin's chin between his thumb and finger getting their lips close as possible but keeps up his singing.

_We gon' make love,_

_We gon' make love,_

_Oh we gon' make..._

They both start singing the chorus again, Eren sings most of the voice over lays while Armin sings on a continued note for the chorus.

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Oh baby_

_Oh Oh_

_Oh baby_

_Love Love Love_

_Love Love Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Oh baby_

_Oh baby_

The song starts fading out and everyone claps, the guys mostly yelling "YES!" Armin and Eren giggles. Eren over looks the crowd and there,he sees them. Those two unmistakable grey eyes. "Levi." Eren whispers. Eren looks to where Levi is sitting and sees two men with the same cold stare Levi has and a woman with blue eyes in the VIP section. When Eren realizes Levi is there with his new girlfriend. He's in quite the shock. The only thing breaks him out of it is Armin.

They walk backstage again. Ymir the owner comes to backstage. "Great Job Rogue and Sensei!" She smirks at them.

"Thanks!" Armin says. Eren is a little dazed but gives a weak smile.

"Eren table 4 in the VIP section. All yours tonight, they also requested for you to be dressed in a maid costume." Ymir says.

"What?" Eren questions.

"They specifically asked for you."

"I-"

"They're paying big money Eren, and you already know most of it goes to you."

In most clubs usually most of the money the strippers make goes right to the boss, but in the Goodie Bakery. It's all set up on in percentage. The agreement at first was 80, 20. They all thought Ymir was crazy. They get to keep 80% while she only gets 20%? So as a group they finally agreed on 60% to the strippers, 40% to her. Although it still seemed unfair she didn't leave room for any more argument.

"H-how much?" Eren asks hesistanly.

"500,000." Ymir says.

Armin and Eren eyes go wide as all hell. "WHAT!"

"I know I know. I told them since it's Sweet treat Saturday, I told them it's basically free, but they insisted."

"Who is at table 4?" Armin asks.

"The man who specifically asked name is Kenny."

Eren nods. "I'll go change into my maid costume."

Armin looks at Eren. "You okay?"

Eren nods. "Fine." He turns around and starts up the stairs to his room.

_**(20 minutes later)** _

I make my way over to VIP table 4 and low and fucking behold. Levi fucking Ackerman with his model girlfriend. I should be getting paid extra since the man who supposedly loves me requested me. When I get to the table I see two other older men looking a lot like Levi and Mika, it was a little creepy.

I stand in front of them and curtsey. "Good evening masters." I put on my fake act but really inside I was sad and fuming. "Thank you for requesting me as your treat for the night!"

"Good evening." A man with a dark raven beard , bushy brows, a black hat…basically he was wearing all black. This older man who looks just like Mikasa and Levi says with a smirk on his face. "Come here and sit on your masters lap."

I close my eyes for a moment but I walk over to the man and he pulls me in his lap. He sits me right on his dick. Fucking perv. I feel his hands slide down my body and I feel something slip into my little pocket on my chest. I look at him. "For extra time later." He whispers in my ear. What the fuck did he think this was? A fucking brothel?

"Well, the club stays open till 3, so you have me till then master." I say with a fake smile.

"Hey Levi, isn't Rogue a beauty." The man says licking his lips at me.

I don't know why but I look over to Levi to see his reaction. Honestly, if looks could fucking kill, everyone in this damn club would be torn to pieces. What exactly is he mad for?

The model stands up leaning over whispering something in Levi's ear. He just nods at her and she starts walking away toward the bathrooms, i'm assuming. Levi then gets up, standing right in front of me and the man. Levi looks at me while pulling something out his pocket. It's a stack of money, he counts it and puts right down my top. "That's $5,000 right there, I would like a private dance in a private room." He says.

I look right up at him with big eyes. "Um…Okay." I get up but the man hands hold on tighter to my waist. I turn to look at him. "Master, you have to let me go…if someone request my time in a private room, I have to go, especially if they pay with cash." The man glares at Levi but reluctantly let's me go. I wonder what the beef is between these two. I know they're related but what relation is the question. I might have to ask Mikasa.

Levi took my hand and literally started pulling me toward a private room. Once we got to the entrances to get back there, Ymir was standing there. I handed her the 5000 Levi gave me. We made our way to room 5, once we got there he closed the door and looked at me. I raised my brow at him. Here comes some bullshit.

"I…You hate me don't you?" Levi asked.

I shake my head. "Nope."

"You…it's not what you think…I fucking swear."

I scoff. "Yeah, right. It's fine Levi…Why are you even here?"

"I'm here against my will…" Levi mumbles.

My brow goes up again. Against his will? The fuck. "Um…how exactly?"

"Look…that…those men out there…the one with the more grey hair is my father, the man in all black is my uncle." He explains.

I blink. Okay fucking creep. "So why…"

Levi turned his head to the side quick like he heard a sound. I look at him. "Um Levi?"

He walks closer to me and pulls me into him. It catches me off guard I gasp. "L-Lev—"

"Shh." He says into my ear. "Just…dance for me."

I look at him and just nod my head. He let's go of me and walks over to the couch in the room, he sits down with his back against the couch and both hands stretched out on the top of the couch with his legs spread a bit in his fancy ass suit. FUCK, he looks good.

I press play on the iPod in the room. Then stands in front of him.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

I started swinging my hips left to right, to the beat of the song. Rihanna voices making me get more into the song.

_And everybody's watching her_

_But she's looking at you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I slide my hands down the side of my body, I turn around so he can see my hips moving from the back, I lift up the skirt of my costume.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

I unattached the little hooks on the side of my skirt taking it off and throwing it across the room. Still gyrating my hips to the song.

_And everybody's watching her_

_But she's looking at you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I start unbuttoning my top and taking that off, showing my boy short lace panties and lace bra. My body still grinding to the beat of the song and while I am, I walk closer to him.

_We go fast with the game we play_

_Who knows why it's gotta be this way_  
_We say nothing more than we need_  
_I say, "Your place, " when we leave_

I turn around so my back is facing him and I walk backwards till the back of my legs hit the couch in between his legs, I sit myself down right onto him, my hands on his thighs while I grind on wanting him to feel my ass against him. I know he does as he let's out this little groan. I laugh to myself but I keep going.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

I bend myself forward a little bit and arch my back. I know how much that drives him fucking crazy.

_And everybody's watching her_

_But she's looking at you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I put my hands on the little bit of couch in front of me pushing myself up just a little so my ass is right near his face. I start shaking it to the beat of the song. I make it jiggle just a bit in his face to, I know how crazy this is getting him. Once I stop, I stand up again and turn to face him. Our eyes lock on each other.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

_Yeah_

He stands up and pulls me close to him again, he leans right into my ear. "Those two men are bad people. They're up to something, and it apparently involves you and me." I was about to pull away and look at him like he was crazy but he stopped me.

_Baby, this is what you came for_

_Lightning strikes every time she moves_

"I will figure out what they're planning." He whispers into my ear. What the fuck is he talking about.

_And everybody's watching her_

_But she's looking at you, oh, oh_

"Levi.." He wraps one arm around my waist and the other around my back. "I'll come back to you Eren."

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh_

_You, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The song ends and Levi let's me go. He looks right into my eyes, I look right back into his. Fuck. He hesitates but pulls away. "Le—"

He smiles at me. Oh god. That fucking rare smile. He winks at me. He fucking winks! He puts his hands into his pocket and walks to the door opening it and then leaving. I stand there like a fucking deer in head lights because I literally don't understand anything he said. How does his uncle and dad have anything to do with me? What the fuck does he mean he'll come back to me…What?

"I need a drink." I say to no one out loud in particular.

**(End of the Night)**

Eren walks out from backstage, right there at the bar is Mikasa, Erwin, Hanji, and Armin. He walks toward them with a smile on his face. Mikasa sees him and immediately jumps off the stool and runs to hug him. He hugs her back. "I'm okay Mika."

"Levi was here…with my father and uncle. I know you seen him."

"Mika, what's going on?"

She sighs pulling back from hugging him. "We don't know."

Eren looks over at Erwin and Hanji, they have their head hanging just a bit. "We can't figure out what they're up to." Erwin admits.

"Okay…but what does this have to do with me?" Eren questions.

"Wait…who said it had anything to do with you?" Hanji asks.

"Levi did."

"You talked to him?!" She exclaims. Mikasa eyes are a bit wide and so is Erwin's.

Eren just nods. "He said something weird…this all has to do with him and me…but…" Eren sighs. "Honestly. I don't care. I don't know what he was going on about. He said he was going to come back to me but I don't….I don't think I want him to."

"Eren." Mikasa says with a crest fallen look on her face.

"No, I don't care about what's going on. I realized something today. He was here and I was in his arms and it fucking hurt because I want it all the time, but I—I can't keep doing this to myself…I can't."

"But Eren..Levi is right, some—" Mikasa tries to explain.

He shakes his head again cutting Mikasa off. "I honestly don't know what's going on with him, and I care. I'm confused as hell but I can't continue this…I can't. This isn't good for me, it's not good for anyone really." That's all he says, he gives Mikasa a kiss on the cheek and Armin, and then he walks away.

Everyone is left in shock. "So Eren's really trying to move on now huh?" Erwin says in soft voice.

Armin nods. "He was a mess the other day…he's just…growing up I guess."

"But Levi really loves him, and something is really terribly going wrong." Hanji says.

"Yeah but Levi kept doing what I told him not to. He broke Eren. Eren got to his point…now he is seriously done." Mikasa explains. "We just have to get Levi away from those bastards."

"Levi is kidnapped, Eren is trying to move on…we can't really do any fucking thing. What else could go fucking wrong!" Hanji exclaims.

"Something has already gone wrong." A voice says. Everyone stops and looks over to the door of the club.

"Maman?" Mikasa ask.

She walks inside of the club over to the four people. "I found out something terrible." She states.

"What did you find out?" Erwin ask.

Kuchel looks around the club and smiles nicely to all of them. "Why don't we get in the SUV I have outside and talk some where privately." Kuchel puts her arm around her daughter still keeping up a smile on her face. Mikasa got a bad feeling and she hates this.

What the absolute fuck has gone wrong now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Song; Make Love - Keri Hilson  
> Second Song; This is what you came for - Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so don't kill me.  
> I know i'm late on an update, I know i'm soo freaking late :l Forgive me guys !  
> I kind had writers block for a second...and for some reason my brain had all these ideas for other stories...which I began some of them while writing this.  
> Anyway! I tried to give you guys a longer chapter then usual to make up for not giving you guys an update for almost a month!  
> Gomenasai v.v
> 
> BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT !! <3

Eren woke up in a wonderful mood today. He wasn't depressed or feeling sad. He missed Levi but it kind of just like a buzz feeling deep down but he pushed even further down. He actually decided to get up off his ass and clean his apartment, the apartment Levi and him own.

The brunette took all of Levi's clothes putting them in big ass boxes, putting it to the back of his closet at the moment. Eren skipped down stairs and walked over to the iHome , he went through his playlist on his phone and then hooked it up.

He went over to the two doors leading to the balcony and opening them to let some air in. It was summer time and even though he had air conditioning, it was off and there was a breeze. He went back over to his iHome radio and pressed play. His favorite song begins to play.

_**Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop** _

_**Skrrt, skrrt** _

Eren starts singing along with the song while stopping in the middle of the living room dancing.

**_I think I drank too much last night_ **

**_Too much Grey Goose, better yet, champagne_ **

**_Still afraid of goin' up too fast, slowin' down too soon_ **

**_Now I know that money, cars and fame make a broke girl rude_ **

**_But it's your daddy's job to take care of you_ **

**_So call me big papa, don't stop-a_ **

**_This shotta, this Remy, the movie just started_ **

**_Keep doin' what it is you do_ **

**_Lights, camera, action, I'm distracted imaginin' you_ **

Eren starts grinding to the song, with his tongue between his teeth with a little smile on his face really getting into the song.

_**Oh girl don't stop what you're doin'** _

_**Stop what you're doin'** _

_**Stop what you're doin'** _

_**Don't stop what you're doin' right now** _

_**Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop** _

He starts going into his performance mode, seductive look, biting his lip, working his body very fluently. Even if nobody was there.

_**Please don't stop this party** _

_**Please don't stop this alcohol** _

_**You know I got money** _

_**You know I'm finna blow it all** _

_**If you don't stop what you're doin'** _

_**Stop what you're doin'** _

_**Stop what you're doin'** _

_**Don't stop what you're doin' right now** _

_**Don't stop, don't stop, don't** _

Eren pauses and starts going back to singing the song.

_**Hollup** _

_**I wake up feelin' like hundreds of millions of dollars, I'm just vibin'** _

_**Shout out to every major label, suit and collar** _

_**On their Blackberry phones in my meetings** _

_**Look who ain't pickin' up when you callin'** _

_**I made this mil' with Tabari** _

_**And now they sayin' we a problem, right?** _

This was Eren's favorite part, he didn't know why he couldn't explain it, just this part makes him unbelievably hyper for this part.

_**And she gon' pop it for a young white boy that can sing** _

_**Fuck around, do it for the whole team** _

_**Buy a couple bottles, but we drinkin' in the stu'** _

_**Workin' hella late, goddamn where was you?** _

_**Used to roll your eyes, now you're lurkin' every day** _

_**See me gettin' mines, everybody wanna say** _

He continues to sing right along with the song, still dancing and being really into it.

_**Don't stop what you're doin'** _

_**Stop what you're doin'** _

_**Stop what you're doin'** _

_**Don't stop what you're doin', white boy** _

_**Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop** _

Eren grinds against the couch like it's an actual person forgetting his surroundings and just drowning himself in the music.

**_Please don't stop this party_ **

**_Please don't stop this alcohol_ **

**_You know I got money_ **

**_You know I'm finna blow it all_ **

**_If you don't stop what you're doin'_ **

**_Stop what you're doin'_ **

**_Stop what you're doin'_ **

**_Don't stop what you're doin' right now, now, now_ **

When the song ended Eren heard clapping and a stifled laugh. "Well that was a good show…how much do we owe?" The woman cackles.

"H-Hanji!" Eren exclaims seeing most of his friends standing there. Hanji, Mikasa,Armin, Marco, Erwin, and his horserace boyfriend. "H-how long were you two there?"

Armin giggles. "Did you forget I live here top?"

"N-no.." Eren stutters still embarrassed he got caught like that.

"You're still no good at your dancing Jaeger." Jean says with a little scowl on his face.

"Don't try it pony boy, I'm the headliner and you're the bus boy…or should I say horse boy?" Eren snickers. Hanji cackles loud.

"Will you two ever get over this?" Erwin ask looking between Eren and his boyfriend.

"There's nothing to get over…Eren's a dick." Jean says in a sarcastic tone with a smile on his face.

"Do you ever stop neighing?" Eren tilts his head.

"That's it!" Jean tries to run to Eren but Erwin stops him grabbing him.

Armin shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, HI MARCO!" Eren says with a smile on his face. "A horse interrupted me, forgive my manners, Welcome to Armin and I's home!"

Marco chuckles at Eren and then smiles. "Thank you Eren. I'm happy to be here."

"Well…Marco and I are going to my room…" Armin says with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Would be okay if I recorded what you two do in the room…for experimental purposes of course." Hanji says pushing her glasses up on her face.

"Hanji!" Mikasa says popping Hanji on the stomach.

"What?! It's experimental purposes…I wanna know who's the top and who's the bottom…could I maybe just watch instead."

Mikasa pushes Hanji over to the kitchen trying to get her away from the couple.

If there was a color for Armin's face right now, it'd probably be called exploding scarlet. Armin just grabs Marco hand and pulls him to his room.

"So…" Eren looks at Erwin. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh…we have to talk to you." Erwin says while walking over to the door and opening it. A woman stands there, no more than 5'5, long black hair, storming gray eyes. _'I know those eyes.'_ Eren thought. He gasp.

"Hi Eren." She smiles at him softly.

"You…you're their mother…"

She nods. "It's finally nice to meet you! My Mikasa talks about you all the time, I've been telling her forever how much I want to meet you, but I've been really busy."

"Please, come in." He smiles at her.

"Thank you." She walks inside and walks over to the couch.

"Would you like some tea, coffee?" Eren asks.

"No thank you dear. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." She gets straight to the point.

"Of course." Eren takes a seat beside her. Unknown to him Mikasa and Hanji walked out of the kitchen when Kuchel came in.

"I'm getting right to the point then, my bastard of a husband and his even more of a bastard brother has my little Levi in their hold."

Eren brow raises. "In their hold?"

"Yes, his own father and uncle kidnapped him."

"WHAT?!" Eren exclaims.

"Mikasa told me, you saw him at the club with them the other day. Whatever he told you was true."

"Bu—but.." Eren was so confused, he just decided to finally shut up and listen.

"I can't give you all the specifics but that's how much I know. I…" She pauses looking around then back at Eren. "I know where he is."

"WHAT?!" Hanji, Mikasa, and Erwin yell.

She pulls a piece of paper out of her purse and gives it to Eren. He looks down at the paper reading the address. He looks back up at her and gives the paper back to her. "I-I'm sorry but…I don't know what you want me to do with this?" He ask.

"To go get your man back." She says with a soft smile.

Eren looks at her with a shocked expression on his face. He smiles sadly at her. "It would be better for Mikasa, or Hanji, or even Erwin."

"Oh? Why is that dear?"

"I…I just want to be happy again, that's all." He says very softly.

"Doesn't he make you happy?"

"He…He broke my heart…he was married…he didn't want me…he's with someone new…now he's kidnapped…it's just…it's not meant to work, no matter how much I want it and miss him…I just don't think it's meant to be." He admits.

Everyone is a little shocked by Eren's words. Kuchel nods her head in understanding. She puts her hand on Eren's cheek. " _La vie ne vast deter vecue sans amour_."

Eren looks at her. "Wh-what does that mean?" He looks over at Mikasa to see her smiling.

"You have to be the one to find the answer to that mon amour." She smiles giving the piece of paper to Eren again, then stands up.

"But…Mrs.."

"Just Kuchel, and just keep it…he isn't going anywhere, they don't know we know…so…when you're ready" She smiles at him "I hope to see you again Eren." She walks toward the door. Erwin being the gentleman he is holding the door open for her and walking her out.

Eren looks at Mikasa. "What did she say?"

Mikasa just smiles softly. "You have to find that answer for yourself Eren."

Eren looks at the paper in his hands and starts thinking about Levi. One of his favorite songs that remind him of Levi comes to his mind.

_Crashing, hit a wall_

_Right now I need a miracle_

_Hurry up now, I need a miracle_

_Stranded, reaching out_

_I call your name but you're not around_

_I say your name but you're not around_

_Eren stands up continuing to sing the chorus of the song._

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

Eren walks out to the balcony. Thinking really hard about what he truly wants to do. He could potentially save Levi from any danger…if he's in danger? Not that he had absolutely no reason to believe anyone, it's just…this would be something Levi would set up. 'Argh!' Eren thinks to himself. He honestly didn't know what to think or what to do, or how he could possibly handle this anymore. He's so fucked up, this whole situation is fucked up. He falls in love with a married man, the very man he said he wouldn't but he did, then the bastard ends up leaving him for his wife, which he knew from the jump yet…he did it anyway. To put icing on the cake Eren knew he didn't want to live without Levi, Eren had two choices, grow the fuck up and move on, but no…he took the other option…stopping it all. Did he do for attention? Now that he thinks about it probably, but it wasn't far off because if he's truthful, he just wanted the pain he felt at that moment to stop, he wanted his thoughts to stop. He wanted to stop breathing, but he didn't completely know if it was just because of Levi. Just like fucking superman though, said man showed up to the hospital holding him, comforting him, being there.

_Running out of time_

_I really thought you were on my side_

_But now there's nobody by my side_

He shakes his head but still stands on the balcony,Eren sings the song slower. The brunette always puts all his feelings into the song. A part of his heart is screaming Levi. It's screaming Levi so loud, but he ignores it. Eren loves Levi so much, there's no fucking doubt about that…but the question is…were they meant to be? After all these trials, is this really….meant to be?

_I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

_Yeah, I need you right now_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_I think I'm losing my mind now_

_It's in my head, darling I hope_

_That you'll be here, when I need you the most_

_So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

_D-Don't let me down_

"Are…are we really meant to be?" He asks himself out loud.

* * *

Today missing Eren hit Levi so bad. He's had his bad days for sure, he's had his break downs, the worse thing you can ever imagine he's had. Missing Eren? Wanting to hold him, to kiss him, to hear Eren just say his name. He was craving it. The need was so strong he physically felt pain from it. He kept his stoic act on though, not even showing a bit of feeling or regard especially in front of these bastards.

Levi has been planning in his head on ways to escape. He has the place mapped out in his head. Usually when they have Levi leave the place, he's blinded folded until they're a good distance from the building or any familiar surroundings. Levi's been counting the steps of how far it is. From his room to the front door is 15 steps. From the door to the elevator it's 5. Once you get off the elevator and into what he assumed is the garage , it's about 10 steps. Levi's hearing is truly immaculate, he pays close attention since he can't see, he's also figured out the seconds from when they back up out of the parking space to the opening of the garage. He knows there's a guard there 24/7, meaning there is a walkway to walk out of the underground parking garage.

He's calculating every single time he gets to leave. He knows they aren't dumb, but they also don't know how smart Levi is. How just on his toes he truly is. They don't know how Levi is calculating their movements, they don't know Levi has backup plans for everything. They aren't on to him. Yes, essentially they taught him all that terrible stuff, they also taught him how to clean it up or how to make it look like an accident or suicide. They never knew Levi learned to deepen his senses, every single one of them. His hearing, his feel, his taste, his smell…everything deepened.

Levi is just sitting at the desk in his room, really not doing a damn thing because he can't do much but he decided he write down idea and proposals for whenever he can get his ass back to work. He hears foot steps, more than one meaning they were coming to let him out. Levi continues to write as if he's not really listening.

The door opens but Levi continues to act as if he's writing something of importance.

"Nephew." Kenny smooth voice says.

Levi actually looks up from his notebook raising his brow.

"We've come to a conclusion son." His father speaks up.

The brow Levi had up continues to stay up looking at them both.

"You can have your freedom back."

Levi lets out a breathy chuckle. "But what's the fucking catch?"

Kenny smiles. "What a smart boy you are!"

"Can you not speak to me as i'm a child?" Levi glares at the man.

"But you were such a cute kid and I still see a cute kid…and anyway you still listen to daddy and your uncle…that's a kid to me." The man smiles.

Levi growls actually snarls at the man. "Like I have a mother fucking choice. Now what the fuck is the fucking catch?"

"You will continue to see Annie." His father speaks up.

"What?"

"You will continue to have Annie as your girlfriend. You two will be moving in together. How ever you can do whatever you want…but Annie is going to be your girlfriend well until…"

Levi narrows his eyes. "Until what? What's the rest of that fucking catch?"

Kenny smirks at him. "Fucking twerp. You have to fuck her."

Levi blinks once, twice. "What."

"Yes. As I said before still stands. You will be let go after a month after we're completely sure you got her pregnant and then in the next 5 months. Around that time, you will propose. By the time you propose to her, she'll be about four months pregnant, but of course the announce will go up before that…we're going to do this like any other celebrity scandal i suppose you can say." His father explains.

Levi stands up eyes so narrowed he was surprised he could still see out of them properly. His fist clenched to tight his knuckles were beginning to turn white. "Why in the ever living of any fuck would I do that? What in your insane ass fucking minds makes you think for a second—" Levi gets cut off with a punch to the stomach so hard it makes him loose breath.

"See, I was trying to be nice but you were beginning to piss me off." He looks at Levi. "You have no fucking choice to listen you fucking brat." Kenny stands right in front of Levi. "I offered to fuck that pretty little blonde but he didn't allow it…you have no choice Levi. We'll just take your little baby fucking juice if we have to.

Levi just stares at them both.

* * *

**(A month later)**

Levi refused to fuck Annie. He refused to give them anything at all, but the raven did it. He fucked her. They fucked every 6 hours for a whole knew he was weak for giving in. He knew he just betrayed Eren even more than fucking before. He was fucked entirely fucked. The bastard made sure Annie was ovulating, they made sure every time Levi came, it was in her. Levi felt fucking humiliated. Those men were so sick, they watched. Every time after they were finished, Levi couldn't keep anything down. It physically made him sick. For such a strong man, Levi sure is letting these two get the best of him and he hated it.

Today they are finally letting him go. Even though they were letting him go, not completely. They confirmed she was pregnant yesterday. Levi thought he was past this shit, he thought he was fucking stronger than this, so what the fuck was happening to him?

The car stopped in front of a building. Levi didn't even look out the window. The driver opened the door and Levi stepped out looking at the building. His fucking heart dropped.

 _'No, they can't be fucking doing this.'_ He thought to himself. _'No, this…this isn't fucking happening.'_

Vincent comes out the second car walking over to Levi and standing next to him. "Welcome home son."

Levi turned to look his father right in the fucking eye. "This is fucking joke right."

Vincent smiled at him. The bastard smiled right at Levi, with an amused look in his eye. "You live on the fourth floor. You only have to neighbors so far. Someone on the third and fifth floor."

Levi's fist clenched so tight, if Kenny wasn't so close and if he knew they wouldn't kill him, family or not, he hurt them they'll kill him in that minute. Levi would make sure that they meant their end, be it accidental, suicide, or homicide. The raven smirked at the idea not even hiding the please look in his eye at his thoughts.

"Well, come on pup, let's check out your baby mothers and your home." His uncle says.

Levi closes his eyes. In his head he's asking to whatever higher fucking power up there that Eren is no where close. He takes a deep breath and walks inside the place. They walk straight for the private elevators. As soon as Levi turns the corner he runs into a man about his height.

"Oh, i'm sorry man—" The man pauses and looks at him. Levi looks at the man and scowl until he realizes who he just bumped into.

'FUCK!' Levi screams in his mind.

"Mr. Ackerman" Adam smiles at him.

"Rodriguez." Levi deadpans. Honestly in the inside he was panicking.

"Here to see Eren?" Adam ask.

Levi clears his throat. "Ah, I have some business here, that's all."

Adam raises his brow then looks at the other two men he's with. He looks at Levi again and nods his head hesitantly. "Well, good to see you Mr. Ackerman." Adam smiles at him, stepping around him, before he walks completely away he stops and turns around smiling at Levi. "Eren is having a very amazing show tonight and it's going to be early, the club is going for the whole burlesque theme now a days, anyway point is…Eren is having a show tonight…at 9. You should come."

Levi looks at him. Adam smile never falters. "I don't think you want to miss this show…completely up to you." Vincent clears his throat. "Levi." Levi turns to look at his father glaring then turns back to Adam.

Adam smiles. "My apologies for keeping you, give it some thought Mr. Ackerman." He bows his head slightly finally turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Kenny asked.

"A client of mine." Levi answers vaguely.

"He knows Eren?" Kenny asked with amusement dripping all in his tone.

Levi grits his teeth. "Unfortunately."

"Sound a little jealous there brat." Kenny snickers.

Levi looks at Kenny slitting his eyes so dangerously. "Die." Levi says.

"You wish." Kenny smiles at Levi.

* * *

**(Later that night.)**

"Are you ready?" Armin ask the brunette.

"Course I am." Eren smiles at him. He starts biting his lip nervously. "I hope they like my new song…"

"It's so awesome Eren!" Krista exclaims. "Connie already has the track ready, Armin and I got your background vocals, everything is gonna be great!"

Eren smiles at her. "You're completely right."

"Have a little faith Er." Armin says smiling at his best friend.

In the front of the club, three tall ravens make their way inside over to the VIP area, making sure to get very good seats. Levi sits on the seat that's facing directly toward the stage. He would've like to come alone but his sperm donor and the sperm donors brother decided they wanted to see what all the big fuss was. Of course Levi knew what all the big fuss was. Eren was amazing and from the club literally being packed close to capacity, this could only mean Eren was doing something new.

'Why wouldn't anyone come see him? I mean he's fucking beautiful.' Levi thinks to himself.

"Levi! Oh my god!"

Levi hears someone call him, he turns his head and sees his younger sister storming his way. "Mika—"

She walks right up on him "Don't you fucking Mika me, what the fu—"

"Niece!" Kenny exclaims with a big ass smile on his face. "Wow, haven't seen you since you were a little thing, look at you!"

"Kenny…" Mikasa looks to her left. "Vincent."

Vincent raises his brow at his daughter. "Is that anyway to greet your father?"

Mikasa ignores him completely, going back to her conversation with Levi. She looks her older brother right into the eye. They have some communication going on for a moment where nobody but those two could understand. She nods at him.

"Come to the bar after his show." She says to him then turning around and walking away.

After Mikasa walks away, the club begins to get dim, the curtain begins to open. Two blondes walk out onto the stage blowing kisses people yelling sweet angel and armin sensei, they take their places on one corner of the walk way to the center stage.

Eren walks out on the stage literally blowing everyone away. His Chinese bangs cut off right under his brows, the rest of his hair is up into a tight bun. His lipstick was blood red, the lights illuminated the highlight on his cheeks. The dress he has on is a tight. short only reaching about mid thigh (maybe a little higher) black bustier dress, with the adjustable straps, and but not least on his feet are blood red platform stilettos pumps. He walks up to the microphone and the music begins playing.

The brunette begins singing with his eyes closed at first.

_You're fighting me off like a firefighter_

_So tell me why you still get burned_

_You say you're not, but you're still a liar_

_Cause I'm the one that you run to first_

_Levi studies Eren. The way his lips move, the emotion in the song._

_Every time, yeah, why do you try to deny it_

_When you show up every night_

_And tell me that you want me but it's complicated, so complicated_

Eren looks over the crowd, smiling a little when he begins to sing the chorus. The audience eyes are all on him, it gives him a little confidence back, even his friends who work in the club stopped to watch his performance.

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Do you take it? Do you break it off_

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Can you say it, can you say it?_

_Your love is like, [na na na na na na na]_

_Your love is like, [na na na na na na na]_

_It hurts so good, [na na na na na na na]_

_Your love is like, [na na na na na na na]_

_It hurts so good_

The brunette was over looking the crowd again and he decided to look over into the VIP area and that's when they catch eyes. Every single time they catch eyes, neither of them can or what to look away.

_Every time that I swear it's over_

_It makes you want me even more_

_You pull away and I come in closer_

_And all we ever stay is torn_

Levi keeps his eyes right on Eren with his emotionless expression as always but his eyes speak so much.

_Baby, I don't know why I try to deny it_

_When you show up every night_

_I tell you that I want you but it's complicated, so complicated_

Eren picked up the microphone, while singing the chorus, not letting his voice falter from the movement.

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Do you take it? Do you break it off_

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Can you say it, can you say it?_

_Your love is like, your love is like [Armin & Krista]_

_It hurts so good, your love is like [Armin & Krista]_

_It hurts so good_

He slowly walked down the steps, walking right to Levi. The raven can hear the sincere words Eren is singing. He is curious to know if this song is about him or who it could be about.

_Wide awake through the daylight_

_Will you hold me like we're running a yellow light?_

_Reach for you with my hands tied_

_Are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?_

Levi looked right at Eren wanting nothing more then to hold him. Just pick up there shit and leave this horrible fucking place, and rid all the fuckers standing in his way. Although Levi's face was expressionless, his eyes spoke it all.

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Do you take it? Do you break it off_

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Can you say it, can you say it?_

_Your love is like, your love is like [Armin & Krista]_

_It hurts so good, your love is like [Armin & Krista]_

_It hurts so good_

Eren walks back to the stage putting the microphone back up on the stand. Every single person who was sitting down was now standing up and clapping and screaming. Levi kept sitting in his seat with a smirk on his face. He knew how talented his brat was. He was proud of him. All the raven wanted was to just walk up to him kiss him right on the fucking lips spinning him around and congratulate him, just like the people do in those romantic shitty movies, Levi hates so much.

For once in Levi's life, he wanted to be cliche, he wanted to have a love like people do in the books, movies, and even in music videos. He finally found someone he thought he could protect but just ended up hurting him more. The raven sat in his seat and froze. He froze right then and there an epiphany hitting him. _'I gotta let him go.'_ Levi says to himself. _'I…i'm not around…these old bastard practically own my life and it would fuckin kill me if I had to lie to Eren again.'_

The thoughts rushed in on Levi hitting him so hard. Yet again his face is expressionless, his eyes as well. He finally knows what Eren felt or has an idea. The raven feels so fucking numb. He doesn't want to feel anything.

(In Eren's Dressing Room)

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Eren tries to calm his breathing down but his heart is pounding in chest so hard. He literally feels like he's close to a panic attack. "Wh-why is he here? Wh-what is he doing here?" Eren is currently in his dressing room pacing around like crazy.

Eren fans himself, hoping that maybe that will stop the tears. The brunette didn't realize how fucking much he missed Levi until he saw him. When he saw Levi, it was like nothing or nobody else in the entire club or fucking world mattered. Only thing that mattered was the fact Levi was there and was looking at him and only him.

God, how he missed those arms holding him. The lips kissing him. That deep smooth voice in his ears making every nerve in his body weak.

"What the fuck Eren, get it together!" He says out loud to himself. Eren told himself that he can't go back to Levi no matter what. Of course he missed him, of course he knew it would hurt but he had to move on. Eren figured out while he write this song that Levi and him aren't meant to be. Nothing they seem to do works but fuck Eren didn't think that actually seeing the man after a month or maybe longer would make him realize just how much he wan—no needs Levi in his life, but this was something Eren had to do. He had to move on. He just had to.

**(In Eren's Dressing Room)**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Eren tries to calm his breathing down but his heart is pounding in chest so hard. He literally feels like he's close to a panic attack. "Wh-why is he here? Wh-what is he doing here?" Eren is currently in his dressing room pacing around like crazy.

Eren fans himself, hoping that maybe that will stop the tears. The brunette didn't realize how fucking much he missed Levi until he saw him. When he saw Levi, it was like nothing or nobody else in the entire club or fucking world mattered. Only thing that mattered was the fact Levi was there and was looking at him and only him.

God, how he missed those arms holding him. The lips kissing him. That deep smooth voice in his ears making every nerve in his body weak.

"What the fuck Eren, get it together!" He says out loud to himself. Eren told himself that he can't go back to Levi no matter what. Of course he missed him, of course he knew it would hurt but he had to move on. Eren figured out while he write this song that Levi and him aren't meant to be. Nothing they seem to do works but fuck Eren didn't think that actually seeing the man after a month or maybe longer would make him realize just how much he wan—no needs Levi in his life, but this was something Eren had to do. He had to move on. He just had to.

"I have to move on…yes I have to…don't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song; Don't Stop - Blackbear
> 
> Second song; Don't let me down - The chainsmokers , Daya
> 
> Third song is Hurts so Good - Astrid S


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray you catch me listening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ALL MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SPELLING MISTAKES, DIFFERENT WORDS ETC
> 
> I'LL GO BACK AND FIX THEM.

**(Eren's POV)**

I walk into my dressing room closing the door behind me, I turn on the lights.

"Eren."

I jump almost four feet in the air putting a hand over my heart. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" He asks.

"No fucking shit, damn it!" I try to take deep breaths, with my hand over my heart trying to relax it. He scared the shit out of me. Wait. "Why are you even in here?"

"I wanted to see you."

I raise my brow at him. "Okay, well…here I am."

He stands up from the couch and begins walking forward to me, I back up until my back hits the door. He stands in front of me placing one hand on the door and the other on my hip essentially trapping me there. We stare at each other for a moment, I move my head to the side so he won't kiss me. He just had that look in his eyes so I knew right away. His forehead leans against the side of my head and he breathes in my ear.

I can hear him lick his lips and take another deep breath. "I'm…do you hate me?" He asks.

"Should I?"

He chuckles. "Eren, i'm pathetic." He chuckles again. "My life is a fucking joke, it's been a joke since the day I was born. I was never meant to have happiness, I have never really lived. I don't…didn't even know how fucking love felt properly. I…I could never do shit right." He pauses. "I…" He takes a deep shakey breath. "One night all I wanted to do was have a relaxing night out with friends, I end up going to a strip club. All you did was walk out on stage. I caught a glimpse at those ocean like eyes, and just like fucking that everything about me was yours. My heart, soul it all was in your hands. I laid it right in your fucking hands even if you didn't know it."

"L-Levi…wh-why.."

"Shhh." He shushes me. "So much fucking trials and tribulations in that little time for us. It's all my fault and I know that. I was wrong, all the pain I caused you. Seeing you in pain, killed me even more. I…I needed to see you tonight Eren. I needed to touch you. I needed to feel your lips, I needed to taste you. I…I needed to hear you say my name… I need to be near you one last time. If this is going to be the very last moment of us I need you Eren. I need you like I need air to breath, like the blood I need to run through my veins. I needed…I need to see those eyes staring at me like I was the last person on earth."

Every single word I have been speaking for my entire life left my brain at that moment. I couldn't think. I even stopped breathing for a moment.

"Let me make love to you Eren." He whispers. "One last time." His grip on my hip tightens a little and pulls me closer to him. "Let me prove to you my feelings for you are so fucking real. Let me…let me just love you this one last time before you truly do end up hating me forever."

I finally turn to my head forward to look at him. I'm met with a sight I never thought was possible. Here he was, this tall stoic, confident, strong man had his walls down. Every single wall that even a stranger could see he had up was down. Tears coming out of those beautiful steel blue grey eyes. A raw deep emotion swimming in his eyes that I couldn't even tell what it was. I didn't need to think about my answer because I already knew.

"Make love to me Levi."

He let's out a deep breath, without any hesitation after that he pressed his lips against mine. My arms wrap around his neck immediately. I didn't think it was possible but he pulls me even closer to him, his hands slides down to the back of my thighs picking me up, I wrap my legs right around his waist.

He walks over to the bed with me in his arms, laying me down on it so gently. The kiss finally breaks, we catch our breaths while he just stares at me for a moment.

"If there really is a god or a higher power or who ever the fuck, I thank them for this gorgeous manifestation that is you…" He whispers. My breath hitches. I can't even think for a moment. Words get even more lost when his hands caress down my sides and his lips kiss all over my neck with a bit of a suck to them, he takes his time from my neck to my shoulder, my arm, my wrist, down to the tips of my fingers. He was kissing every little part of my body.

I don't know when but in the minutes from the door to the bed the dress I had on was off of me, his shirt was off of him. He kissed slowly and gently back up my body until he got to my ear. His smooth voice giving me shivers when he speaks. "I love you Eren." We both look at each other lost in the emotions. I can't tell the emotion that's flowing through those eyes of his.

_You can taste the dishonesty, it's all over your breath_

_As you pass it off so cavalier, but even that's a test_

_Constantly aware of it all_

He reaches over to my bed side table, taking out just the lube. I hear the cap pop open. Levi stands up straight taking off his shoes and pants along with his boxers. He pushes my legs up and slides the panties I was wearing right off of me. He picks up the bottle and lathers it all over his fingers. He puts my leg up on his shoulder while pushing my other leg to spread more. His finger teases my hole, he pushes his finger into me slowly allowing me to become accustom to it. I start to relax myself for him and his finger slides in a bit easier. That one finger becomes two, then three. I moan out begging him for more. "M-more." I groan out softly.

_My lonely ear_

_Pressed against the walls of your world_

He takes his fingers out of me and I whine a little bit at the lost. I know what's coming next. For some reason that excites me to the core. The tip of his very erect dick nudges my entrance. He guides himself into me so slow, and I began to feel so fucking full. "Ahh." He pushes himself in inch by inch until his whole length is inside of me.

_Pray to catch you whispering_

_I pray you catch me listening_

_I'm praying to catch you whispering_

_I pray you catch me_

"M-move." I tell him. Levi bends forward,pressing my own leg against my body, my knee is almost touching my shoulder. As soon as he positions himself right, he pulls back so slow then pushes forward immediately rubbing over my spot. "Ahh! L-Levi!" My whole body vibrates, my toes already curled. My back arches off of the bed. He slowly pulls back again and then pushes forward just as slowly literally driving me up a fucking wall. Levi bends forward are lips centimeters apart. He thrust into me making my eyes roll back, his thrust become a little bit faster but not much. "E-Eren!" He moans which makes me even more fucking crazy. At this very moment all my sense feel as if they're heightened.

_Pray to catch you whispering_

_I pray you catch me listening_

_I pray you catch me_

My whole entire body is on fire right now, the way Levi is grinding into me, the way he keeps running over that spot repeatedly turning me into a moaning mess. Levi is so close to me I can feel his labored breaths. He's so deep inside of me and it feels so fucking wonderful. I want this feeling to stay. "Le-Levi!" I keep moaning out his name because it's the only word I can get out. "Levi! Levi! Oh…Levi!" The louder my moans get the harder he gets but he keeps it slow. "Keep yelling my name baby." He whispers into my ear. Oh fuck did that send all kinds of chills through me. "I love you Eren." He whispers in my ear. I stop breathing. "I-I- I love you..too!" I moan out. "Look at me." He whispers again. I open my eyes and steel blue grey ones are already admiring me. He has a small smile on his face.

_Nothing else ever seems to hurt like the smile on your face_

_When it's only in my memory, it don't hit me quite the same_

_Maybe it's a cause for concern, but I'm not at ease_

_Keeping my head to the curb_

That smile, the rare smiles only a few get to see. The smile he only did around me most of the time. He still grinds into me running over that spot. I'm a drooling, moaning mess, yet that doesn't stop him from kissing me. He pours every little feeling into that kiss and into his thrust. My heart feels like its gonna burst soon. Both of us pulling back from the kiss panting, groaning, and moaning from everything we feel right now. Fuck, my heart really can't take anymore, just when I think I finally have it understand control. My heart starts beating faster, I swear to god I can feel Levi's heart beat right on mine. "Cum with me Eren." He groans in that deep sexy ass voice of his. That isn't the thing that puts me over the edge though, I was close and I could feel him throbbing inside of me. I knew he was close to. We were on the brink of bliss.

_Pray to catch you whispering_

_I pray you catch me listening_

_I pray to catch you whispering_

_I pray you catch me_

_I pray you catch me_

_I pray you catch me_

_I'm praying you catch me_

"Le-Levi…" I breathes out getting closer and closer. "Ere-Eren…" He breathes out. Then he does it, he makes my heart burst, he takes me to an ecstasy i've never knew I could experience just by fucking words. "You're the…last person.." He groans for a moment trying to control himself. "I ever wanna say…I love you to." As soon as the words were out his mouth we came together. "Ahh! Levi!" I practically scream. "Fuck! Eren!" He groans. I can feel his seed spill deep inside of me and fuck did I love that feeling so much.

_What are you doin my love?…._

We come down from our highs. We both are literally in the world of heaven right now. We're both trying to calm down and control our breathing. His cock is still slightly hard and deep inside me. He slowly pulls of me, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

"Eren… _c'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour_." He says so low I almost didn't hear him. He's speaking french…no idea what he just said.

"W-what does that m-mean?" I ask him.

He just smiles at me, his hand caresses my cheek, as he leans forward giving my lips a slow chaste kiss. He only pulls back a little, looking between my eyes and lips. This honestly feels like a good bye. Is this goodbye?

"Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you saying good bye?"

He takes a deep breath. "I'm letting you go. I want you to be happy, truly happy. You deserve it so much." The words leaves his lips a little bit breathlessly at the end. "I'll only keep hurting you…I can't keep doing that to you." He lets out a shakey breath. "I-I can't keep hurting you Eren, it hur—no kills me to see you in pain. You-you deserve someone who isn't a liar, who isn't a cheater, who can be up front about feelings, someone who isn't me. You need a great man in your life." He admits to me.

Damn it Levi. He wipes my face with his thumbs. "Don't cry." He whispers. I blink a couple times not even realizing tears were falling down my face. "Levi…I want you." I whispers, fuck I sound so pathetic but I don't even care, it's the truth. It's a fucking fact. I want him and only him.

He chuckles sadly. "If it were that easy…" He kisses my lips again deepening the kiss, making our tongue mingle together. The kiss ends all too soon. "I love you Eren. I'm letting you go so you can be happy. Let me go, so you can be happy."

"Levi…wait.. wh-why?" I ask. I'm so pissed because this isn't what I want. Why is it this way, why does it have to be this way?

"Because i'm a coward." He stands up straight not even going to the bathroom to clean himself, he just picks his boxers up putting them on along with his pants, shoes, and shirt. He straightens himself up quickly. "I don't want to let you go but I have to. I'm a coward Eren. Levi fucking Ackerman is a pussy." He says fixing the belt of his pants. "Such a pussy." He whispers that last part more to himself but I heard it anyway.

I wrap my sheet around me getting up from the bed. "Levi, don't go please. Stay the night."

"I-I want to, I really fucking want to. I can't. Please Eren, please let me go, be happy." He walks quickly to the door leaving no argument. He opens the door but stops before he completely walks out. "Please don't cry Eren, please don't break anymore. Build yourself back up, become the strong person I know you are. Let me go, move on, meet a new guy, fall in love again, get married, adopt some babies, live your life." He then walks out completely closing the door behind him.

 

**— — — — — — — — — —**

**(Levi's POV)**

I honestly thought loosing Farlan was the worst thing that's ever happened in my life. I mean it was…it was fucking terrible. Leaving Eren though? For good? It feels like loosing myself completely. I let him go because I want him happy, he deserves it. FUCK. I didn't think it would hurt me this much. I am a man of not many emotions, I don't like showing them, before Eren I was just existing in this world. Sure, I have all the money, i'm quite famous, I had a beautiful known wife. I'm one of the most wealthiest people in the fucking world. I knew all this. Yet I always felt empty. ALWAYS. Then out of fucking no where, a brat with big puppy ocean eyes decided to turn everything about my life upside down and I finally felt like I could live. Yet, I was living two lives.

I'm such a fucking hypocrite. My WHOLE life is a big contradiction. One minute i'm so not fucking gay, not even interested in anyone. Then I fall in love with a guy. After he was gone, i'll never be with another person, fucked any woman that walked because I didn't want a guy again, I was only gay for him. Then I fall in love with a beautiful sweet woman, who turned out to be a conniving ,jealous, lying trick, yet…I was just as conniving, jealous, and a lying trick. I cheated on her when I didn't even know she was cheating on me. I was cheating on her with a guy when I told myself I wasn't gay.

HA! To top it all fucking off I fell in love with the guy. I fell irrevocably so totally in love with this guy I can't fucking bounce back from it. Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fuck this. Fuck everyone. Here we go again with a facade. I always thought I was strong I always thought that I was tough, that I could over come anything. I thought I was a man, a grown ass man, but here I am being scared by daddy and uncle's thoughts, and their actions.

I walk outside, the cool air hitting my face. Why am I so pathetic? Why can't I just tell them to fuck themselves and just let them kill me? Look at me, even more pathetic for thinking dying is the easy way out. I start walking toward my car.

**— — — — — — — — — —**

Eren quickly puts on a robe and runs out of his room, he runs down the stairs through the club, no shoes on. He runs pushing the door open, he looks left, he looks right. He runs to the parking lot seeing the tall man he was looking for. He runs up to him.

"LEVI!" Eren yells.

Levi pauses turning around and looking at Eren. "Oi, you shitty brat, go put some damn shoes on!"

"Fuck the shoes!" Eren crashes right into Levi's chest wrapping his arms around the middle of Levi, making the taller man stagger a bit but holding up his and Eren's weight. Levi looks down at him with eyes wide.

"E-Eren?" You can hear the hesitation all in Levi's tone. His hands stay at his sides just in shock.

"What the fuck Ackerman! Did you really think you could just pop back into my life and think I would let you go so easily? You really are a fucking piece of work Levi." Eren speaks a little muffled his face buried into Levi's chest.

"But Eren…"

"Shut up, no excuses. I've thought about this over and over and over. It hurts without you, I hurt without you. Just when I think I really am letting you go, you decide to pop the fuck up and ask to make love to me one last time. Then you give me this intense fucking feelings then got nerve to say goodbye!" Eren looks up at Levi. "I don't know what you're going through but get through it first and i'll be here."

"Wh-what?" Levi stutters out.

"You heard me. Your mother and Mika, along with Hanji, and Erwin told me some crazy shit. I don't know if it's all true. I just know you're going through some tough shit, and that's fine. Just when you finally get through it, i'll be here…" Eren smiles at Levi.

Levi's heart skips a fucking beat. Those eyes, that blinding bright ass smile. Levi's heart literally felt like it would jump out his fucking chest any second. He finally wraps his arms around Eren burying his face into Eren's hair. "Fuck kid, you really do a number on me, you know that?"

Eren laughs. "I didn't know that at all, but i've had my suspicions."

Levi chuckles then sighs. "Shit is so complicated Eren. If i'm with you…shit…could go so wrong."

Eren hums. "I don't care. I've thought about this so much, I figured maybe we just weren't meant to be right now, and I understand that. So when you get through whatever you have to, i'll be here."

"But Eren…I…I'm in some deep shit, I won't be able to get out of it."

Eren sighs. "Levi, i'm here. When you're ready, i'll be here."

"You have needs though…I…I won't be able-"

"Levi, we aren't meant to be together right now, I accepted that..I just told you this…so we can't be together right now, you have a lot of things to figure out, i'll let you figure them out, but when all that shit is settled, no matter where I am, or who i'm with, i'll drop it for you…and I don't even care how that makes me sound." Eren just smiled at him.

Levi just stares at Eren with wide eyes, still in shock. He literally can't believe what is going through Eren's brain at the moment. Shit, he can't even figure out what's going on in his mind. Levi catches a glimpse of metal reflecting off of something, he keeps calm for Eren, taking a deep breath playing it off. He smiles at Eren. "I love you even though you're a shitty brat. Without shoes on. Fuck Eren. Go back inside!"

Eren giggles. "Fine fine." He stands up on his tippy toes kissing Levi's cheek. "Just remember. I'll be here." He let's go of Levi completely turning around and walking back to the club going inside. Levi eyes turn into slits looking toward where the glimpse came from.

"Are you two going to keep hiding?" He deadpans.

He hears a chuckle, both his uncle and father walks out from behind a car. "You love him huh?" He uncle ask.

"Does it matter? You two heard everything, it would be dumb for me to answer." He crosses his arms across his chest.

Kenny chuckles. "That's true. Honestly I wish I had popcorn, seeing you break his heart again is going to be fun."

Levi chuckles bitterly. "Killing you is gonna be the fun part." Levi smiles but turns around walking toward his car.

"Watch your fucking mouth shitty brat." Kenny snarls.

"Ah, correct me if i'm wrong, i'm free now? No where or when did you two say I had to do everything you said or to watch my tongue when I speak to you two. You said I had to live and stay with Annie, keep up appearances, which I am doing. She had a movie premier tonight." Levi stops before he gets in his car completely looking at them and smirking. "Just like your company father, there is always a fault in logic." Levi tuts. "Keep that up and someone with more money than you might take it from you." Levi laughs a little bit. "Oh, Kenny you're not slick as you use to be…a bug and not one but three trackers in my car? He glares a deathly glare that almost had both men literally terrified, that actually intimidated the men. "You did the wrong thing by letting me up, now that I don't have to be locked in, watched 24 hours of the day. I got my daily dose of Eren." Levi chuckles at the last part but continues. "My mind is clear now, the wrong thing you two did in your many years of life, was let me free. Sure i'll put up with your conditions for now….but watch your back "Father." and "Uncle." You two should know never under estimate an Ackerman." Levi climbs into his car closing the door starting it up and backing up full speed almost right at them. The two old men back out of the way both with eyes wide a bit. Levi smiles turning his car around and driving out the parking lot.

* * *

Someone bangs on her apartment door, waking her up from a wonderful slumber. Who ever it is, is going to die tonight, she really hopes it isn't Eren. She stomps to the door pulling the door open. "WHAT THE FUCK—" She stops looking up a bit. She pauses completely.

"You look as if you can't shit? You should buy some laxative or something." He says with a small smirk on his face.

"B-bro?" Mikasa stutters.

"Is that who I am?" He continues to smirk at her.

Mikasa wraps her arms around her brothers neck and hugs him tight. Her and Levi have never really been affectionate, well not until she grew up more, they communicated through looks, nods of the head, texts, phone calls. That's it. Mikasa's pretty sure the last time she gave her brother a hug like this, she was about maybe 4 or 5, some rude kids that had to be about Levi's age at the time took her new bike, a bike she was very proud of because Levi just taught her how to ride it. Mika ran home crying to her big brother, of course he handled it for her and got her bike back.

Levi wraps his arms around her hugging her back. "Mika…" He pauses realizing she's crying. His big brother instincts kick him and he picks her up bridal style, walking completely into her apartment, closing the door behind them with his foot, walking to the couch. When he sits down with her, he rest his cheek on the top of her head. "Mika, i'm okay." He whispers to her.

She continues to cry for another minute or two and Levi let's her. "This is how you should know I love you, i'm letting you get all your fucking snot on me." His shoulder shutter in disgust.

Mikasa snorts, sitting up and reaching for a tissue on her coffee table blowing her nose. "I was so fucking terrified they did something to you Levi." She admits, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"I know, i'm fine Mika." He rubs her head. "We haven't done this since you were…like what five?"

"We're just gonna pretend i'm five right now okay." She mumbles.

He chuckles. "You got it brat."

"It was Vincent and Kenny wasn't it?"

Levi nods. "I…I lost my will to fight Mika.." He admits, letting out a shakey breath. "They almost fucked me up Mika…" He whispers.

She looks at her brother. "Wh-what…did they do?" She hesitates to ask.

Levi begins to tell her everything, every little detail. All the fucked up shit they made him do from the time when he was younger and up until now. He told her about how Annie's pregnant, this whole set up is for appearances, how he figured out his father is working for someone, or was working for someone. Levi spilled everything to her.

"This is going to kill Eren. I don't want to do that anymore, I tried to tell him to let me go, but he didn't…he told me once I figure all this shit out, he'll be there. Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he just move on from me? All I'm going to do is hurt him."

Mikasa smiles a little. "He's a determined little shit."

Levi chuckles softly. "That he is."

"He loves you, you know. That's why he won't move on from you. Though you fucked up, you're the best thing that's ever happen to Eren. He misses you everyday, he thinks about you all the time. If it wasn't for the fact you two been apart for the last couple months, he would talk about you all the time. He still has all your clothes. Even though he whole heartedly knows you are no good for him, he will stay because he knows you deserve happiness to."

Levi looks at Mikasa. He's never even thought about it that way before. He continues to stare at his sister a little in shock thinking about everything Eren said to him tonight. "I…I somehow knew that. Now that i'm not trapped in a room with nothing but my thoughts, and I got to see and touch Eren. Do you know how clear my mind is right now?" He asked.

Mikasa looks up at him and smirks. "Oh? Should I call squad Levi?"

Levi nods. "Yeah, maman too."

"Mom?"

He nods again. "I got some explaining to do to her about her lovely husband."

Mikasa finally gets off her brothers lap, she starts walking toward her bedroom but then stops. "I…one of squad Levi might be here already…" She whispers.

Levi turns around on the couch looking at her. "What? Wh-who?" He hesitates, trying to figure out which one of his friends it could be.

"Okay…just…don't lose your shit." She mutters. "Babe." She yells down the hall. "Levi's here and bring me my phone please."

Levi watches the little hallway waiting for the person to emerge.

"LEEEEVVIIIIIIII~"

"OH FUCK NO." His voice raises as he stands up.

Hanji cackles running over to Levi and literally jumping on him hugging him tight.

"Hanji you're choking him." Mikasa sings.

Hanji let's Levi go. He looks at her, then at Mika, back to Hanji, then Mika. "Shitty glasses and my sister." Hanji sits on the couch next to Levi. Mikasa walks over and sits next to Hanji. The brunette hands Mikasa her phone.

"You don't have to call Erwin. I already called him." Hanji says smiling, she looks at Levi. "Welcome home vi."

Levi just shakes his head and sits back down, he let's out a chuckle. "Thanks, four eyes."

* * *

**(Over at the club)**

Eren walks out the club saying bye to the other dancers. Armin suggested Eren invest into a car, so he did. He parks around the corner just in case someone decides to follow him. Eren turns down the street walking to his car. Just when Eren is about to reach his car , a man steps in front of him.

"Eren, it's nice to see you again."

Eren stops dead in his tracks. He recognizes that voice, he hasn't heard it in years. Why is that voice resurfacing. Eren looks up right at the very man, he thought he would never ever see again, a man he thought was surely dead by now. His eyes wide, his breath hitches.

"D-dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Pray You Catch Up To Me - Beyonce
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter! I know you all gonna hate me for cliff hangers but it's okay c;
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Keep up with me on my social media!
> 
> Instagram; @ E.miko_
> 
> Tumblr; @ Emiko-Sama


	14. Chapter 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER !
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ.
> 
> Okay so you guys are probably wondering "where's the next chapter?" It's right below. I started pre-writing so now all I have to do is proof read them then I can post them up. Anyway the point of this is too explain some things and my reason for this story not going the original way I wanted too.
> 
> I know I haven't updated this story in a a while, that's completely my fault. I haven't been really inspired to write this story. Writing this chapter I didn't feel confident about it at all. I thought I knew where I would've like to go in my story but I had zero inspiration. I've been searching for any things to inspire me. I don't want to let you guys down because I know they're a lot of you who really love this story! So please bare with me! I'm trying my absolute best to get my head back in the game for this story! I'll make it happen for everyone who loves this story I promise I will!
> 
> When I first began writing this story I had it set it out to be one specific way and some how while writing it turned completely the other way and I had a thought of maybe trying to get it back on the right track but then I thought at that point it's too late to turn back, so I didn't. Some like the way this story is going, other don't. I myself don't like where it's going but that's not gonna stop me from writing, i've been getting myself inspired and I refuse to give you guys some random bullshit except for this one chapter...it's complete bullshit I know.
> 
> Being completely honest maybe the rest of the chapters might be a little bit shit but i'll try my damn best snot to make the ending of this story suck.
> 
> That being said I'm going to finish this story probably in the next two chapters BUT here's where I wanted to update you all on. I'm going to make a new story, with the beginning of this plot line and go on from there. Basically an alternate version of Sleepless nights with Rogue and this time i'll stay completely on one plot line. So don't be surprised when there are similar things with the second story.
> 
> I hope that made sense and I was clear about it. If you guys have any questions because you didn't understand what I said just ask me!

"My, my. You've grown so much." He steps closers to Eren really getting a good luck at him. "You look just like Carla."

"Wh-why…" Eren stares at this man in so much shock.

The man takes another step closer to his son. Eren steps back. Still looking at him in shock. "Now, now. Don't be like that to your father Eren."

Eren squints his eyes at him. "Excuse me? Do-Don't be like that?! You LEFT. Do you know what that means? LEFT. As in you let your wife fucking die, then left your little son alone, BY HIMSELF. I was barely in fucking middle school."

Grisha clenches his jaw. "I had to leave Eren."

"Oh god, you could have at least came up with a fucking excuse." Eren crosses his arms.

"You sure have your mother's attitude that's for sure." Grisha chuckles.

"Don't do that. Don't you dare say anything about my mother! You have no fucking right, you lost that fucking right when you let her die? When you left me alone to watch her die?"

"Eren." Grisha steps forward again but Eren steps back.

"How did you even find me?" Eren ask.

Grisha smirks. "I can always find what's mine."

Eren's eyes go wide.

"I want you to come live with me Eren."

"No."

"I didn't say you had a choice."

Eren eyes go wide again looking at this man, his fist clench tight. "I'm not fucking going anywhere with you!"

Grisha puts his arms behind his back nodding his head still smiling at Eren. "Again, my not bright son. You don't have a choice." He keeps the creepy smile on his face. "Nows not the time, though I'll be back Eren." Said man turns around and starts walking down the street. Eren stands there in shock. With a shaky hand, he pulls out his phone from his purse.

He presses the number, holding the phone to his ear. He gets inside his car closing the door and locking it.

"Eren?"

He lets out a sob. "M-Mikasa…"

"Eren, what's wrong? Where are you?" She asks frantically.

"D-down the s-street fr-from h-the club, a-around the corner, i-in my car. Mi-Mika please h-hurry."

"I'm already out the door, I'm on the way,I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"St-stay on the phone." Eren whispers.

"I wasn't planning on hanging up."

Eren sat in his car walking for Mika to get there, while he was waiting he was trying so hard not to cry, not to just completely lose it. 10 minutes later.

"Eren look up," Mikasa says.

Eren lifts his head turning his head to the side looking through his window seeing the man he just saw hours ago. He unlocked the doors quickly, throwing his phone in the passenger seat, practically jumping out his car right into Levi's arms. He buries his face in Levi's chest and just starts sobbing. Levi rubs his back.

Mikasa stands by her brother and Eren. She rubs a bit of his back as well trying to get him to calm down. "Eren what happened?" Mikasa asked.

"H-he's back Mika…he-he's back." Eren cried even harder, Levi and Mikasa were getting more concerned because he could barely breathe. Levi pulled Eren from his chest.

"Baby, look at me. I need you to breath. Breath baby."

The brunette takes a deep shaky breath, trying to control it. Once his breathing is kind of back in control, Mikasa decided to ask another question. "Who's back Eren? Bert? Do I have to kill mother fucker?"

Eren shakes his head. "G-Grisha." He whispers.

Mikasa and Levi's eyes go wide, she looks at Levi. "Let's get him in the car. We need to go back to my apartment right now."

"D-Did you guys w-walk h-here?" Eren asks in a whisper still sniffling.

Levi and Mikasa smile. "No, we ran." Mikasa answers.

Eren looked at them with wide eyes.

"I'll drive, you take the backseat with Eren."

Soon after that, they were in Eren's car driving back to Mikasa's apartment hoping that everyone would be there, shit just got more out of hand than they thought. They arrived at Mikasa's apartment, getting out the car and heading up. Levi carried Eren just like a baby, not wanting to put him down. When Mika opened the door, Erwin, Jean, Hanji, Kuchel, Marco, Armin were all there. Mikasa closes the door behind her locking it. Levi sits on the couch with the small brunette on his lap.

Mikasa looks at Erwin, Hanji, and Kuchel. "We have a problem. A BIG problem."

Erwin raises his brow at Mikasa. She sighs and crosses her arms. She and Levi have their reading mind thing going on.

Levi softly talks to Eren. "Tell us what happened love."

Eren sighs. "G-Grisha…my fa-father…he came out of nowhere tonight, he left me a long time ago when my mother passed away, he just left me…I was only in…well just going to Middle School. A-anyway he came out of nowhere tonight…haven't seen him for years but he just pops up…like he was waiting for me. He said…he said he was coming for me…but that now…was not the time."

"What the entire fucking fuck ." Levi whispers a bit loud though in shock.

Kuchel gasp. "Sweetie, you're Grisha Jaeger's son?"

Eren nods at her. "I am…"

"Oh my god."

"Mom?" Mikasa questions.

"Your father and I went to college with him, he was a brilliant man. Helped your dad start his business up and all that. So he's kind of a good friend with Vincent."

"So…does this mean that bastard just as bad as Vincent and Kenny?" Levi asks through clenched teeth.

"Well…if what Eren says is true and from your bastard of a sperm donor…i'm like 98% sure that's true."

"But—" Levi is cut off by his phone ringing. Eren climbs off his lap so he can answer it. He takes his phone out his pocket getting up and going in Mikasa's room.

"Ackerman."

"L-Levi…"

"Petra? What do you want?"

"Long time no talk…"

"Yeah…what do you want?"

"Um…as you know….i'm almost 8 months pregnant now…"

"Yeah, what's that have to do with me, Petra?"

"It might be your baby, Levi."

"What."

"It really might be yours." She sobs into the phone.

"I guess we'll have to get a DNA test."

"We can while I'm still pregnant…"

"Petra.."

"Please Levi, if this is your baby, our baby…I want you to be there…I would like for us to be a family…please…I don't deserve it and I know this but please…please?" She begs.

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 11 am…i'll text you the doctor's office address."

"Yeah okay." Levi huffs and hangs up. He stares at the wall for a few seconds. "I'm so fucked." He starts laughing all this stress is finally catching up to him. Annie's pregnant. His father and uncle might just kill him and take over his company maybe. He has to plan to attack before they do. Grisha is after Eren. Petra's baby might actually be mine. EREN DOESN'T KNOW ANY OF THIS SHIT EXCEPT THE GRISHA PART.

"I'm majorly fucked." He laughs. "Life…is fucked."

Levi walks out the room and back into the living room with the others. "So what are we going to do?" Levi asks as he sits back down while pulling Eren back into his lap.

"We buy out your father. We get those bastards from the inside out. Your father doesn't truly know how much money you actually have Levi. You buy him out and then we ruin him and all those thugs from the inside." Erwin says.

"So…I buy him out and then what? You do know that it's his company…HE needs to sign off of this shit?"

"That's not exactly true my sweet." His mother spoke up.

"What?" He looks at his mother with a raised brow.

"He doesn't own that company…sure he runs it…but it's not his name on the actual business." She explains

**—(The Next Day In The Morning)—**

Levi snuck out of his lover's arm to be here for a DNA test for his ex- wife. Everything just keeps piling up. He doesn't know what he's gonna do if this baby truly turns out to be his. He'll lose it. Not only that he'll lose Eren…again. _'Fuck I should've just told him.'_ Levi says to himself.

He walks inside the doctor office seeing Petra sitting in the waiting room next to her other potential baby father. Levi just thinks about this fucked up situations, he sucks it up and walks over to where they are.

"Levi, you came. I'm glad!" Petra smiles.

Both Oluo and he raise his brow at her. Of course, Levi knows how to hold his tongue. "Wow, you seem pretty enthusiastic. You barely even acknowledge me, but you actually smiled at him." Oluo states.

Levi snorts then quickly clear his throat. _'Holy shit.'_ he thinks. The raven is currently trying so hard not to laugh.

Before Petra can retort the doctor calls all three of them back. Oluo follows one nurse, Levi follows another nurse, and Petra follows the doctor. Once all the DNA is taken. They all get the same information, they won't know the results for at least another two to three weeks.

Levi walks out the back happy it was over, he's really hoping this baby isn't his. 'It sounds fucked up when you think about it but it's already bad enough Annie is pregnant, I'm sure when that kid comes out I'll love it but'…He doesn't even finish that sentence because he didn't know where the fuck that thought was even going. He quickly hurries his way to his car because he truly didn't wanna put up with Petra. He had a feeling she wanted to try to talk to him. As soon as he started pulling away that's when he saw her walking outside, he breathed a breath of relief but only for a second. His phone started to ring. He pressed the answer button on his steering wheel.

"Ackerman."

"Levi, where'd you go?" The tired soft sweet voice asked him.

Levi smiled a bit at the voice trying to push down the guilt he has down. "Sorry love, I had to run somewhere for some business real quick. Since I'm out, though, want some breakfast?"

"Ooh, yes, please! Bring me one of the bagel breakfast sandwiches from Dunkin Donuts with a caramel iced coffee!"

Levi chuckles at Eren. "Of course, anything else love?"

"Hmm." Eren contemplates. "No, just hurry home!"

"No worries going to pull in the drive thru now, I'll be back in 15 minutes tops."

"Okay bye Levi!" Eren hangs up the phone.

Exactly 15 minutes later Levi opens the door to there room walking inside with his loves breakfast. He hears the shower turning off as soon as he sets the food on the table. Eren emerges from the bathroom with one of Levi's black dress shirts that he got from Levi's suitcase. The raven smirks at the brunette.

"You just helped yourself to my clothes?" Levi asked with an amused tone.

"Well…y-you weren't suppose to be back yet!" Eren tried arguing back.

"I told you 15 minutes. It's been 19 minutes now…" Levi smirks.

Eren just grumbles walking over to the table opening the bag and pulling his food out. "Thank you." He mumbles to Levi, his cheek bright red not making eye contact with the raven. Levi couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Eren is.

Levi looks at Eren, really looks at him. He hasn't got a good luck at the boy in a while. Something about him, he looks more mature, a bit closed off, though. Beautiful as always. 'Ah, there it goes again' Levi thinks to himself. He can feel the guilt climbing back up. He wants to tell Eren really he does, but at this moment in this very second…they are okay and he doesn't want to ruin it at all. Nothing mattered at this point and time. Not all this bullshit drama they have going on. Just Levi and Eren. That's what he always wanted to be just them two.

"Run away with me…" He says out loud.

Eren eyes go wide his head turned quickly toward Levi. "W-what?"

"Let's run away…get an unmarked car just drive far away from here…change our names…go to a different country…renounce our citizenship here…shit, I can buy us our own fucking island if I really wanted. Let's just go away Eren. Just you and me…" Levi admits. He knows he's not thinking rationally. At this moment though he doesn't care.

"B-But Levi…w-we have a life here. All our friends are here. Your business, my job. We still have to settle things with our drama in our life…we can't just leave!" Although Eren was trying to think of this logically, he actually wasn't completely opposed to Levi's idea. Did it scare him? A little but all he so badly for the past months is Levi, now he has him.

Levi bends down looking at Eren straight in his eyes. "I want to be with you. I know we have a life here but…I want you. Only you Eren. I don't want anything standing in out way and we have so many forces against right now. I know we shouldn't run from our problems but fuck them. Let's run away Eren. I can make it happen. Levi and Eren will never exist again. We'll go away, baby." Levi takes Eren's face in his hands. "Run away with me Eren please?"

"L-Levi…" Could Eren leave? Of course, he could leave but what would happen? He would hate himself if something bad happened to the people he loved because they ran away but..they could handle themselves. "Okay…let's run away." Eren nods his head smiling wide at Levi.

Levi smiles back at Eren standing up and pulling Eren into a deep kiss.

**—(Later that night)—**

Levi and Eren called everyone to Erwin's house since they knew that was the safest place to say anything. The raven and the brunette look at their friends and smile.

"Hanji…I need a big favor." Levi request.

"Anything!" She smiles at him.

"I need you to erase everything about Eren and I. As if we never existed." He states.

Every single person furrows their brows. "W-what? Why?" Hanji ask.

Levi points to himself and Eren. "In about three hours we will no longer be those people. We cannot tell you who we will be, but we felt you guys should know." Eren explained for his boyfriend.

"Levi ." Erwin says. "What is going on?"

"I got Kenny and Vincent off our trail for at least a day or two. So I'm assuming if I have him not on our trail we have Grisha not on our trail. "

"Why won't you two take off your beanies?" Mikasa questioned. "Levi, Eren. What is this?"

Levi slides a folder over to Erwin. "It's yours for now. I know you can figure everything out." Levi looks at Hanji. "Please Hanji, I'm begging you. Do your computer thing and for now, the existence of Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger do not exist. Give it maybe two or three days to be sure."

Eren got up and hugged Armin, Marco, Mikasa, Hanji, Erwin, and even Jean. "You guys stay safe okay…Watch your backs. You are strong I believe in all of you but just watch your backs." He smiles at them.

Armin looks the couple his brows furrowing. "You guys are leaving. This is goodbye?" He asks but it sounds more like a statement really.

Levi and Eren look at each other then back at their friends smiling. They don't confirm nor deny anything. Levi looks at his little sister. She stands up looking at them with wide eyes. Levi walks toward his sister and just hugs her, he whispers something in her ear that only she could hear. After the hug, Levi takes Eren's hand and they walk out the door with each other.

The raven made sure they weren't being followed by anybody. No matter how sneaky and slick people thought they were there was always a flaw in their work and Levi always caught it. He made sure Eren and him blamed in with just random people walking on the street. Soon they reached their unmarked car.

"We're doing this.." Eren said quietly from the passenger seat.

"Second thoughts?" Levi asked starting the car up.

Eren shook his head and smiled. "Nope." He turned toward Levi moving forward and kissing the older man on the lips. He pulls back only to rest his forehead against Levi's. "I love you, and this is what I want. We can finally have our wings." He smiled at the man.

"Our wings huh…" Levi murmured. He smiled back at Eren and kissing the younger boy one more time. "I love you Eren." Levi looks over at the boy.

 _'Yeah but again you're lying to him.'_ His conscience speaks to him.

 _'I'll tell him.'_ He spits back at his own conscience.

_'Mhm..when? You're already running away.'_

_'Shut the fuck up.'_

_'This won't make you feel better Levi.'_

Levi ignores his conscience and just stares at Eren.

Eren reached over taking Levi's hand in his. He giggled a bit. "I love you too Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucked so bad...I know. I truly do. Sigh. I wrote this a couple weeks ago when my writers block hit me.
> 
> It's complete shit but it goes with the last chapter so bare with it...


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make you feel my love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally writing this had me on the verge of tears...

_♫_ _When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world Is on your case_ _♫_

Levi lays in the hotel bed looking at Eren admiring him. How could he possibly take his eyes off this beautiful human being that is his. He didn’t think it was possible to love someone as much as he loves Eren. Through so much bullshit and having more thrown at them time and time again.

_♫_ _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_ _♫_

He could cry. He could honest to any deity out there the overwhelming feeling of being so in love with this beautiful person that makes up Eren. Love wasn’t something he experienced since Farlan, and he loved him so much. When he lost Farlan, he lost himself. Locked his heart his feelings and whatever else behind this big ass steel wall with a bunch of other walls in front of it.

_♫_ _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_ _♫_

But to look at Eren laying here in his arms, safe from harms way, with a small smile on his face. The raven’s heart feels as if it’s going to freaking burst. Tears came to his eyes. “I love you so much Eren, I don’t think you really understand how much.” he whispers.

_♫_ _I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong_ _♫_

Maybe it’s true Levi wanted to run away from all the problems, and yes it’s true he knows all this lying isn’t rational and it could ruin everything, but…right now in this moment he has everything, at this moment in this hotel room he has Eren. That’s all he cares about.

_♫_ _I've known it from the moment that we met no doubt in my mind where you belong_ _♫_

When he met the brunette at the strip club he was absolutely captivated by him. His thighs, the way his hips move, that body. When he seen his face, those lips…but what really took it was his eyes. Those gorgeous doe eyes that overtime Levi looks at them he drowns in them.

_♫_ _I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_ _♫_

Eren’s eyes were closed but no matter Levi could see them, all the feeling they hold in them. Levi just lays here with the smaller brunette in his arms admiring him. Everything about him. “Fuck.” Levi whispers. “I don’t know how to show you how much I love you Eren but I do I love you so much it hurts.”

_♫_ _No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_ _♫_

The words just started flowing out his mouth naturally at that point he was sure him talking so much in the brunette’s ear would wake him but he just had this feeling like he had to tell Eren. “You might not believe me but you’re my life baby. When I think everything is crashing down around me, when I fall into that black hole i think I’m never going to surface from ever, a beautiful light appears and pulls me right back out that hole.”

 _♫_ _The storms are raging on the rolling sea_ _♫_

Levi finally let the tear run down his cheek but he kept speaking regardless of his voice cracking. “I put you through so much and I can never apologize enough for what I’ve done to you Eren, if I go back and change everything I would, I honest to who ever the fuck that I would. If I could right all my wrongs I’ve done since i’ve met you I truly would. “

 _♫_ _And on the highway of regret_ _♫_

He holds Eren just a little tighter brushing his bangs of his face. He presses his cheek against Eren’s whispering softly in his ear continuing to tell Eren his feelings. “I’m strong. People say i’m the strongest person they have ever met. I don’t think I am though, not really. I put walls up, I hide behind those walls because if I don’t I’m pretty fucking sure I would lose it. I grew up with everything I could imagine but it was hell but I got through it because I had two people to protect. My need to protect them was so strong because of those bastards, then I got with Farlan and the feeling to protect the people I loved was increased so much. I’ve never felt a need so strong to keep harms way from others.”

_♫_ _Though winds of change are throwing wild and free_

 _You ain't seen nothing like me yet_ _♫_

He takes a slow shakey breath. “So…when I lost Farlan it truly felt like I failed as a human. I felt if I couldn’t protect him, how the hell was I suppose to protect my mother and Mikasa? The only logical thing I did was go away. I went away because I thought if I wasn’t around maybe that will help them to stay protected and it did. So I closed myself off and then when I met Petra I thought of opening up again but I could never truly open up to her. My life became this dark fucking pit of despair. I was right back where I was when I lost Farlan and I didn’t truly lose anybody…just myself. I woke up and realized one day that I had no fucking clue who I truly was.” He pauses and let’s out a light breathy chuckle. “But Hanji fucking Zoe invited me out and I’m so fucking happy I agreed. “Just seeing you…everything was clear at that moment. I don’t believe in that sappy love at first sight bullshit but it was instant with you. Of course me being the dick that I am I couldn’t tell you that. I became a cheater. The crazy thing was I always felt like me going home to Petra was like I was cheating on you.” He pauses again his voice cracking. “Being with you gave me my light back. E-Eren y-you became my hope. You are my hope. You’re my life. Everything that is of me Levi Ackerman belongs to you. Fuck..Eren I love you so much I want you to be happy. I…” A song that has been going through his mind the entire time just starts coming out. He softly sings to Eren.

_♫ "_ _I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

N _othing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_  "  _♫_

He pauses looking at Eren again but this time to see his eyes are open with tears streaming down his cheeks. Levi kisses the tears away. 

_♫ "_ _To make you feel my love "_ _♫_

“L-Levi..” Eren stutters out. “I-I love you too…so so much.” He hides his face in the raven’s neck quietly sobbing. 

Levi smiles a bit. “Stop crying baby…” He rubs Eren’s back in a soothing way trying to get him to calm down. He smiles. “Thank you Eren.”

“F-For what?”

“Letting me learn that it’s okay to love and to be happy. Thank you for giving me light always..” He smiles gently. 

Eren just cries a bit harder, Levi chuckle softly. “Shh.” Levi tries shushing Eren trying to whisper reassuring things in his ear since he’ll just keep crying.

**——————————————(Later In The Day)——————————————**

It was 1PM and they were back on the road. It’s been almost two weeks since they left. They’ve been through a couple states in that period of time. The next destination was Georgia, they weren’t far from it. So far they’ve been paying with cash to play it safe, but Levi had some things arranged for them to finally get their new identities. Before they left their home they got rid of their phones, but when they made it down to North Carolina, Levi decided to buy them a prepaid smart phone so at least if Eren wanted to download games and play them he could. So that’s currently what he was doing sitting in the passenger seat of the car playing games on the phone while Levi was driving.

Another pointless hour of driving and they finally made it to Georgia. First thing they did was get their bags out of the unidentified car and switch to a different one. After that Levi took them to the mall. Once they made it inside Levi spotted a hair salon.

“Come on.” He said to Eren pulling him to the salon.

“Welcome! Do you fellas have an appointment today?” The woman asked.

Levi puts on his business voice. “No, but you do accept walk ins? We want our hair dyed and styled different please.”

“Of course! We’re not that busy so follow me.” She said walking toward two other hair stylist. “Dyed and styled for both.” She tells them and walks away.

Levi sat in one chair, Eren in the other. The hairstylist put the styling capes over both of them running their fingers through their hairs. “So what color were you thinking of going?” The one woman asked Levi.

Levi thought about it for a moment and smirked looking at Eren. “Blonde…golden blonde.”

Eren’s eyes go wide. “Seriously babe?” He asked in disbelief.

Levi nods. “I think I’ll look gorgeous.”

Eren laughs.

“What about you hun?” The woman asks Eren.

“Hm…A grayish color with hints of purple.” Eren said with a big smile on his face.

Levi looks over at him with his brow raised and a smirk on his face. “That’s gonna be sexy.”

Eren rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Well let’s get started!” Both women exclaim.

**—————— (Sometime Later) ———————**

“Okay ready you two?” Both hairstylist asks them.

“Yes!” Eren squeals excitedly.

Levi chuckles. “Mhm.”

The ladies turn the chair around to the mirror. Eren squeal out loud taking in his appearance. “Oh my god!”

The raven…or well the blonde now looks at himself in the mirror. “Holy fuck…shit…” He literally had no idea what to say about his hair. He looked to his side to see Eren’s head and his jaw dropped. Eren cut his [actual hair](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2016/02/23/07/317795E300000578-0-image-m-60_1456213952784.jpg) just a bit shorter his bangs ends right under his eyebrows, giving him a stylish bowl cut and the colors his roots were black into grey with highlights of purple throughout his hair. “Wow baby, you look great.”

Eren keeps looking at himself in the mirror giving himself a good look. He then turns to look at Levi, his eyes wide. “L-Look at you!” Eren couldn’t believe two things. One Levi is now blonde…his [dark hair](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/hairstyles-for-long-curly-hair-men.jpg) man was not a blonde…Erwin and Armin blonde. He couldn’t believe it but the style was so damn sexy. All of Levi’s hair was pushed to the right side it was curly and in his face. His undercut even more noticeable than usually. He looked so damn fine Eren couldn’t find the words to express how fine Levi looked. “Y-You…Wow..” Eren says.

“Is that good or bad?” Levi raised his brow at Eren. “How much do we owe you?” Levi asked the ladies.

“Just 80…for both of you. We loved you both!”

After Levi had finish paying the salon, the couple walked out hand in hand going to other stores to get a whole new wardrobe. Levi had money so it was no problem how much Eren wanted. Even if Eren took a slight interest in it, Levi got it.

Later that night Levi got them their new identities, birth certificates, social securities, passports, ID’s. He made it back to the hotel to see Eren laying on the bed flipping through the new iPad Levi had bought him earlier that day. Levi locked the door behind him, taking his shoes off and jacket. He gets on the bed next to Eren pulling the brunette into him.

“Whatcha looking at brat?” The older man asks Eren.

Eren holds the iPad at an angle Levi can see it. Eren reads it out loud. “It seems as if Levi Ackerman is taking a leave from his business for personal reasons his associate Erwin Smith cannot disclose.” Eren giggled. “How ever, this is only a temporary leave.” Eren scrolls down keeping on reading. “The interesting though what caught my eye..” He pauses looking at Levi. Levi raises his brow at Eren. The brunette reads aloud. “Upon more investigating on the “leave” of Levi Ackerman we got into contact with his father millionaire business mogul Vincent Ackerman. The older Ackerman proceeds to say that he has no idea where his son is but does hope he comes home soon. He sounded very concerned on the whereabouts of his son.”

“Yeah, he’s so worried.” Levi sneers.

Eren continues reading. “After speaking to Mr.Ackerman we got word that his company is currently under going investigation. The police won’t give us any details on the matter but it seems Vincent Ackerman and his company is at jeopardy.”

“Good. Let it burn the fuck down.”

Eren giggles at Levi exiting out the article and turning the iPad off.

“I got all our new information.” Levi points to the envelope on the table.

“What’s my name!” Eren turned around looking at his boyfriend. “Did you give me a girl name?” Eren pouts.

Levi chuckles at the cute face Eren makes. “I don’t think so…it was a gender neutral name since you couldn’t come up with one.”

“What is it!” Eren demanded to know with an excited glint in his eye.

“Adrian.”

“Hm.” Eren let’s the name sink in. “I like it! What’s yours?”

“Julien.” Levi cringed when he said the name.

Eren laughed. “Why’d you cringe? I like it!”

“Yeah right..” Levi rolled his eyes. “Okay so we have the same last name…we’re married….Well not legally but to them legally we’re married.”

Eren giggled. “I figured you would do something like that but do go on, what’s our story?”

“Julien is French…so i’m just gonna be French I suppose.”

“The accent and all?”

“Accent and all.” Levi smiled at Eren. “Anyway you’re two years older than your actual age.” He paused but mumbled out. “I made myself a few years younger.”

Eren raises his brow. “What was that?”

“I made myself a few years younger.” Levi deadpanned.

“By how many years?” Eren asked very amused.

“7 years.” Levi mumbles.

Eren burst out laughing. “Oh wow…you’re 25 hm?” Eren snickers. “Ha..haha! You c-could pull it off!”

“Shut up!” Levi playfully pushes Eren away while he’s laughing. “ANYWAY.” He clears his throat as Eren eases up laughing. “We met in college, NYU. I was a overseas student so I came here from France. You have a degree in music and dance, I have a degree in producing.”

“So…we’re married through a K1 but we're madly in love with each other.”

“We’re recently married, since you’re younger than me you just finished school a year ago.”

“What’s our last name?” Eren asked Levi.

“Oh..it’s Duval…my fake last name.” Levi explained.

“Levi…”

“Hm?”

“If we really got married would I be an Ackerman?”

Levi looks at Eren with his brow raised. “If we got married d-did you want to take my name?” Levi stuttered his face slow turning red.

Eren giggles. “You’re adorable Levi.” Eren kissed Levi’s red cheek. “If we could go back to being Eren and Levi to the real world…I would love to take your last name.”

“Tch. Such a shitty brat.”

**—————————————(Back Home)————————————**

Erwin sits at his desk in his home looking at the folder Levi gave him. He hasn’t touched it since the man left. He thought it was just bullshit but Erwin been finding the clues Levi left. Erwin takes a deep breath and opens the folder. A letter is there but it’s in a code Levi practically begged him to learn almost 10 years ago. Erwin was thankful he listened to Levi.

 

_Eyebrows._

_Finally decided to open the folder hm? Good. Look through all this shit i’ve been collecting on “Vincent Ackerman” for years. I know what your bushy ass brows is thinking. “You’ve been investigating your father.” Well truth is I have. He’s a bad man…I’m no fucking snitch but trust me when I say him and Kenny are the reason I’m so smart and being away from them for years made me even more smarter.. There’s a point to this letter._

_Three years ago Vincent signed his entire company over to a G. J. Now when I first looked into this I wondered who this person could be. I never completely let it go but let’s just say I put it on the back burner because I found out they were looking into bigger and other things. Vincent is in charge of the business aspect of the company, how ever when he signed it over to this “G.J” they of course undercover open a secret lab somewhere in Sina. They spent million dollars on this experiment that this apparent G.J has been spending the last 19 years developing. Again as I said I put this on the back burner because at the time I was only interested in how Vincent would some how benefit from this._

_So when Eren came over and admitted to us about his Grisha Jaeger and my mother mentioned Grisha helping him with his company, and the fact that he didn’t technically own the company. I’m assuming she thought it was me it was going to go to. So that entire day before I left, I spent it researching on him. I come to find out he’s this G.J. This letter is getting to long for me so i’m just going to skip to the great part I found. The contract states that if something ever happens to Grisha his first born takes the company over._

_At this point it’s time for Eren and I to leave. So everything else I leave for you to look through._

_\- R._

“Holy fucking shit.” Erwin breathes out. He immediately starts going through all the information Levi gathered. Notes, pictures, numbers. That’s what Levi was especially exceptional at, numbers. If Erwin can some how crack these numbers the way Levi does…he might be able to get them back here.

Erwin reached his phone, pressing on a contact. It rings for a minute. “Helloooo!” The person sang into the phone.

“Hanji, expedition to Wall Maria. We’ve finally found a way to take back Shingashina.”

They decided to start speaking in code because they were pretty sure they we’re being listened to.

“Frame of time?”

“2200. Also acquire Arlet and M.”

“Affirmative.” Hanji hangs up after that.

‘Levi, you sly bastard.’ Erwin smirks to himself.

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a losing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> FORGIVE ALL MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SPELLING MISTAKES, DIFFERENT WORDS ETC
> 
> I'LL GO BACK AND FIX THEM.

Levi and Eren made it back toward the West Coast a couple days ago. They decided to finally get a flight and get out of the country. Levi had a stop to make before that so when he found a flight that had a four-hour layover in their hometown, he took the chance. When Eren found out he wasn't happy about it but Levi reassured him it'd be okay. They invested in contacts to change their eye colors and even got glasses. Eren looked more as a woman than usual which made it, even better for their cover up.

They got their carry-on's and exited the plane. Levi decided to take Eren into one of the restaurants the airport had. The blonde wanted to get Eren fed because he already knew today was gonna be the day.

After they finished eating. Levi stops Eren and looks at him. "I already called Erwin and had him arrange some things. So Armin is coming to pick you up in the front in 5 minutes. So he should already be here."

Eren just stares at him wondering how he even called Armin without him knowing. Also wondering why he just couldn't go with Levi. "Why can't I go with you?" He asked.

"Because it's very important I go do a last minute thing…that I don't want you in." Levi bends down slightly kissing Eren like it might be their last kiss ever. If freaked Eren out and he didn't want to pull back from Levi. However, Levi does pull back. "If something happens to me. You get on the plane without me. Don't fight me on this Eren. Don't do anything fucking stupid either. Just for once please listen to me. If I'm not at Armin's in three hours. You get on that plane without me."

Eren knew it. He fucking knew it. "No. Let's just exchange these tickets for something shorter and then we'll just go. You don't need to do this Levi!" Eren raised his voice just a bit.

Levi smiled at Eren and started walking toward the exit of the airport. Eren, of course, following on his tail. When they get outside Levi spots Armin's car and walks over to it standing in front of the car door. He knows he has to answer Eren's question so he turns around to look at his love. "I have to…I'm pretty sure you'll leave me anyway after you find out."

"W-what are you even talking about Levi?" Eren asked wondering what the fuck he's going on about.

"I'm so fucking sorry I don't have the balls to tell you, babe. I'm so sorry." Levi confesses holding Eren in a tight embrace. He let's go after a while and opens the door holding it for Eren. "Get in love."

"L-Levi…"

"Get in the car Eren." He says sternly.

Eren eyes go wide in shock from the tone Levi has. He listens however and gets in the car. Levi shuts the door without even saying bye or looking at him. Eren doesn't even react to the concerned stare his friend was giving him. He kept looking out the window watching the tall blonde blend into the crowd just like that.

"Eren…" Armin called his name in a gentle tone.

"Armin…what is he talking about?"

"Have you read any of those gossip websites at all today Eren?"

Eren shakes his head. "Levi put all our electronics in his bag." Millions of questions start running through his mind.

Armin didn't want to show Eren this. He didn't want to do it at all. He couldn't believe Levi didn't tell him all that time they were away, of course, he figured out a long time ago they were running away and he figured this is why but the fact after all that time…he didn't even mention the possibility. Not only that but why didn't he tell Eren he'd been planning to return to Trost in the first place. The blonde sighed pulling his phone out his pocket and pulling up the interview for Eren. He puts his phone in Eren hand then begins to drive off.

Eren looks at Armin then at the phone. He stares at it for a good 30 seconds before pressing play. The intro to the beginning of the interview starts.

_"Today we're sitting with billionaire Levi Ackerman's girlfriend Annie Leonhardt! Hey Annie, thank you for coming today so you reached out to us actually and wanted to do this interview so you can address yours and your boyfriend's fans over some rumors and things."_

_"That's right." The short blonde woman smiles to the interviewer. "For everyone asking where has my boyfriend been well…we both fell out of the public eye for almost a month now of course but that's because we wanted to get away from this for a while. We didn't want to tell anyone only a select few knew where we went away too. It's only because we found out some shocking news, we were going to wait but…" She stands up taking off the baggy cardigan she has on revealing a small round tummy. "We're pregnant." She smiles to the camera._

_"Oh, my god! How far along are you?" The interviewer asks._

_"Almost 18 weeks. We found out a month ago, we wanted to be sure the baby was okay and everything since this is a crucial time. We just needed some time to us as a couple. I hope everyone can understand that."_

Eren didn't want to watch anymore, he felt so fucking sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe it. He just let the phone fall from his hand. Everything was swimming in his fucking mind. _'Pregnant? She's pregnant? Levi had sex with her? Levi left his pregnant girlfriend to come be with me? Why are we even back in Trost? Has he been planning this the entire time?'_ The words Levi said earlier comes back to him. "I'm so fucking sorry I don't have the balls to tell you, babe." Eren sits in the car not even realizing the car hasn't been moving.

"E-Eren…let's go inside…Mikasa is here. She's really missed you, we really want to spend some time before you leave again." Armin speaks quietly.

Eren doesn't say anything he just nods his head leaning forward to pick up Armin's phone handing it back to the blonde. He opens the car door getting out and walking right to the door of Armin's house.

**—(If you let me)—**

He knew where the men were meeting at, he knew Grisha had bodyguards with him, he knew Vincent had his uncle as his bodyguard. He knew going into this it would be dangerous but he wasn't giving up now. He had to do this and he had to do this alone. Levi kept his knife in reaching distant he was fast. He took a deep breath. His thoughts started drifting off to a certain ex-brunet, his big green eyes. He has to take them down. Tonight is all or nothing.

He might be dead by the times the others get here but he needs to be a distraction. Once they're caught it'll all be over and he can finally go be with Eren. Levi's quick on his feet avoiding all creaks in the floor or anything that might even a slight sound. He peeks around the corner seeing the two thugs guarding the door. Levi takes a deep breath, pulling his hood down more on his face and just starts walking toward the men. Again quick on his feet he takes out both of them using his tranquilizer gun. He watches them fall then kisses the silencer on his gun. His ear leaning on the door listening in just a bit. Levi pushes his hood back and hides his gun on him but fast enough for reach if need be.

He purposely dyed his hair back to black only a temporary color, for now, he kicks the door open and walks in seeing he's caught the attention of the three men. Levi anticipated this, he's genius when it comes to numbers always has been. All the skills he's learned from his uncle, he's trained himself to be faster but Kenny is good, fast on his feet, sharper than any criminal out there. He's seen his uncle take out men in broad daylight with no sound or trace. After Levi tried to get away from that life he always remembered his uncle's movements. When they recently kidnapped he also started calculating that as well. Since the man was older now he is a little slower than 15 years ago obviously. Again Kenny was good, IS good. Levi however…Levi is great. The raven pulled out his tranquilizer gun right away and shot it twice, two of the needles stab Kenny right into the neck knocking him out. The old man falls face first onto the floor. Levi looks at his father and Grisha. "Adam" Grisha simply says. Levi feels a barrel of the gun right around his temple. 'Adam?' He thinks to himself. Where the fuck Adam came from he doesn't know. "Nice to see you again Mr. Ackerman. Although the circumstances are very troubling." Levi shakes his head and chuckles. "Rodriguez." Levi looks at Vincent and Grisha smirking at them. "Same to you Adam." Levi elbows him right in the stomach, the raven moves so fast Adam didn't realize his gun isn't in his hand anymore. Levi holds the gun up to all three of them.

"Levi…what exactly is the meaning of this?" Vincent asks.

"I'm not your bitch. I'm tired of being scared of you. ME A grown ass man. A fucking Ackerman terrified of his own father." Levi chuckles. "I found out all your little dirty secrets. Been looking into them for years." Levi looks at Grisha. "I know all about you too…already got all kind of FBI, CIA looking into that nice little underground lab of yours. I know you know who I am."

Grisha took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief. "I thought I told you to keep him away from my son Vincent." Grisha says to Vincent.

The older Ackerman was going to reply but apparently didn't give a response fast enough. A scream of pain is let out, Vincent falls on the floor cradling his arm where he just got shot. Levi had his eyes on this man the whole time…how did he do that? His brows furrow keeping his eyes on Grisha.

"So what is it that you want young Ackerman?" Grisha asks. "Money? More business in different countries? Your father's company?"

"Why the fuck would I want his shitty company? Did you not look into me?" Grisha raises a brow at Levi curious what the young man is talking about. Levi continues speaking. "So you didn't look into me. You know my name but didn't care enough to see who I really was." The raven smirks. "I make way more money at my one company than my father did in both his public and your underground business."

Grisha's eyes widen in shock a bit not realizing where he went over his mistake. No matter he holds his gun up in the direction of Levi. "Either way, I have no connection to that underground lab…I figured something like this might happen one day." The older man smirks at Levi. "I wonder what my precious boy would think to find his lover's dead body."

Levi's hand tightens on the gun. "You leave him alone. I don't know what the fuck you're doing back after you abandoned him. I don't care just leave him the fuck alone and I might let you leave here semi-alive."

"It doesn't work like that son." Vincent speaks shakily. The man stands up and pulls out a gun aiming at his son. "I'm sorry."

Levi laughs bitterly. "Oh so now two guns pointed at me…whatever will I do?" Levi's eye shifts to the clock in the room. He needs to stall them for five more fucking minutes. "I wonder what mom is going to say when she finds out you killed your own son. You don't even have a prenup, how dumb are you?"

Vincent walks closer to Levi. "Just get it over with Vincent."

The older Ackerman hesitates. "S-Sir…h-he is my son.."

"Oh?" Grisha raises his brow. "You told me that if he interferes you would have no trouble taking him out. Is that not what you said Vincent?"

Levi looks at Vincent questioning his sperm donor shaking his head. He wasn't surprised at all. Not even a little.

Vincent looks down the gun held up right at Levi. "Your right sir." the man mumbles.

"Good. Now hurry up Vincent. It's time for me to finally pick up my precious baby boy." Grisha smirks.

"Stay the fuck away from Eren, you son of a bitch!" Without even thinking Levi leaps forward right for Grisha. Suddenly a loud bang rings out the entire room…

* * *

Eren got on the plane alone. Levi never made it back and he doesn't know why he wasn't sure if he wanted to even see Levi at the moment, to be honest. Not only is Annie pregnant but Petra's baby is Levi's. He found out the whole truth and it wasn't for Levi. The whole time they were away Levi had a chance to tell him and he didn't. ' _Why couldn't he tell me?'_ Eren thought to himself. _'That man is so selfish. Telling me not to help him out, apologizing, lying to me, keeping me, making me fall in love with him!'_

_For you I was the flame_

_Love is a losing game_

_Five story fire as you came_

_Love is losing game_

_One I wished, I never played_

There was no turning back. Eren couldn't figure out if this was a good thing that he was leaving or not. The lies…so many lies. Eren couldn't keep up anymore. He truly felt like he was having whiplash. First Levi leaves him. The man appears tells him how much he loves him. Disappears again confessing so much love and proving it. Every time…every single time Eren just falls right back with him every fucking time. The way he feels for that man how could words even describe it. How could Eren not see it before though? The lies, there were so many lies. They kept piling up and piling up and now…Eren doesn't even know where Levi is. He's worried so fucking worried but he can't help but feel a bit betrayed by the man he loves.

_Oh, what a mess we made_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game_

_'Do I regret ever meeting him?'_ He thinks to himself. His eyes a little wide at his own question. He doesn't know how to answer that. He knew what he was getting into. Levi was a fucking married man when he met him. That was just the first lie, that should've proved to Eren who the man was. Levi loved him but never fought enough or wanted to be strong enough to even stay with him, that was the second lie. The more Eren thought about it the more everything made sense to him. Levi got another woman pregnant, Levi got DNA tested for a baby…didn't tell Eren a fucking thing and they ran away. For a full month and a half and NOT A DAMN WORD. Did Levi Ackerman put him on this plane because he knew exactly what was going? Did he fucking know he was going to find out? Eren couldn't fucking believe this. He questioned everything and then it dawns on him this is just fucking deja vu, he's felt like this before with Levi.

_Played out by the band_

_Love is a losing hand_

_More than I could stand_

_Love is a losing hand_

When he tried to kill himself over that man. What the fuck was he thinking? Who knows. What exactly was Eren supposed to feel at this moment, he didn't know. Eren loves Levi, we came to that conclusion million of times but Eren couldn't keep this up. This rollercoaster of emotions, of deceit, of whatever else their relationship was. Eren was starting to really love the fact he's going to a different country with a new identity because if he's honest…he was pretty sure he was done.

_Self-professed profound_

_Till the chips were down_

_Know you're a gambling man_

_Love is a losing hand_

He thought this heartbreak cycle was over. Every man he ever gave himself to somehow breaks his fucking heart. _'Why did I think he was different?'_ He thought. ' _Because he **IS** different.'_ he answered back to his brain. _'You're right but this pain…he hurt me…and he's letting me hurt alone….'_

_Though I battled blind_

_Love is a fate resigned_

_Memories mar my mind_

_Love is a fate resigned_

Eren was happy that these first class seats were spread out. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore, he curled into himself and let them out. He legit was alone. Levi let him find out big news that he should have heard from him and then left him alone. He was silently crying in his seat. He wanted so badly to be with Levi but he couldn't keep up this up, he couldn't. There's no way. This was killing Eren more than he though and he knew if he kept going he really wouldn't be able to bounce back from this.

_Over futile odds_

_And laughed at by the gods_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game_

 

Eren had **no idea**  that at the time Levi was putting his life on the line for him... For **_them._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Song: Love is a losing game - Amy Whinehouse
> 
> Forgive me that this chapter so short guys! But only two chapters left!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://emi-hyunji.tumblr.com/)  
> And follow me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/_h.yeonji/)


	17. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you just let me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. I'm trying to make these two chapters the longest ever so please bare with me!
> 
> I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> FORGIVE ALL MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES, SPELLING MISTAKES, DIFFERENT WORDS ETC
> 
> I'LL GO BACK AND FIX THEM.

Believe it or not Eren had no idea where the overseas he was going. He had an inkling it was in Europe but as to where in Europe no idea. Of course he was shocked when the plane landed in London. _‘The UK huh?’_ He thinks to himself. Of course Levi fucking Ackerman had everything planned out for him. A man waiting with a sign in his hands reading his new name on it. Eren came to a million of conclusions on the plane, of course there was a lot of stuff he couldn’t figure out. One being how did Levi return all his new information to him without him even knowing? How did all his new clothes end up on the plane…not only that but according to the driver Levi had waiting for him, his bags were already in the car. How did Levi do all that without Eren knowing? How far ahead did he plan for Eren?

At this point how ever Eren didn’t want to even think about the newly blonde, but of course why would the lavishness stop there. His eyes wide and mouth dropped when he entered his new penthouse. Wellington Court Penthouses. His new place of residence. Why can’t Eren just have something simple? How was he supposed to afford this. _‘Oh wait.’_ He palms his face in realization. Even if he leaves Levi, even if he never sees the man again, no matter what happens forever and always Eren will be taken care of by this man. What exactly is Eren gonna do with a 6 bedroom, 6 full bathroom place? The neighborhood is nice but all this space. A gym? A music room? Media room, study, a formal dining room plus the table and the counter already in the kitchen. Skyline view..okay that he likes, but shit 7,000 square feet! What the fuck could ONE person need with all this space? A deck, a balcony, a fire pit, gazebo. Dear sweet baby jesus.

Eren has been in lovely London for about two days now. Today was his day to go exploring. He thought he should since this was gonna be his place of residency. He really wanted to learn how to drive in this place, it looks very interesting to him. The first place he went was to a cafe around his neighborhood. It was a nice cozy little place. He ordered some breakfast. During the afternoon, he decided he wanted to go more into the city so that’s what he did. He did some shopping with the credit card that of course Levi had for him. He saw London Eye, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace. Even seen some of the museums. He thought he might as well get his “touristing” out of the way.

When it hit dinner time Eren had already took all his new clothing and goodies home with him. He took a shower, styled his hair, did his make up. He wanted to check out the night life in London. He did speak to some of the people while he was out asking them the best places to go. He found out through someone there’s a gay club named “Heaven” so of course it sparked his interest. Eren put on tight low rise [skinny cargo pants](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/e7c93z-l.jpg) that fit comfortably around his hips and accented his ass really nice as well. Topping it off with a black[ sleeves crop top](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/e7c93z-l.jpg). For his shoes he wore black velvet Princess round toe wedge platform [Lolita shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/78/e9/f8/78e9f858f82ac01fb35ee81ce8bbebc0.jpg).

Once he made it inside of the club he already felt like he could really like it. The music was good, the scene was incredible. The first place he went was to the bar and ordered him a drink. A couple guys already attracted to him staring at him.

“Give me a sex on the beach please.” Eren tells the bartender. After he brings Eren back his drink, he pulls out his card to pay but the bartender shakes his head and points to the ginger at the end of the bar. “It’s on him.”

He looks at the bartender then at the guy he’s pointing at. He raises his glass to the guy showing his thanks and begins sipping on it. Getting half way done with his drink the same ginger who bought it came up to Eren. The man sits next to him, Eren raises his brow at the man. The guy chuckles a bit at Eren.

“Anthony.” The man says.

“Er…Adrian.” Eren replies.

“Nice to meet you Angel.” Anthony smirks at Eren. “So what’s a pretty little thing such as yourself doing here alone?”

Eren ALMOST rolled his eyes. He heard this so much back at home but Anthony looked like a good guy and he bought him a drink so why not humor the man. Eren giggled lightly and took a sip from his drink. “Hm, i’m a bit new here so wanted to check out the nightlife.”

“I can tell love. That American accent of yours.” Anthony chuckles. “Still. Why is someone as yourself here alone?”

Eren shrugs. “Just recently broke up. Moving on.”

“That man is a bit daft leaving you.”

Eren looks at the guy. “Why do you say that?”

Anthony looks at him questioningly. “Love, you’re gorgeous. I know you’re pretty young just by looking at you. I’ve been around enough to know when a good thing is standing in front of me. He’s a daft man to leave you. I’d be a daft man not to try and get to know you.”

That made Eren smile he couldn’t even hold it back. “Hm, so you’re telling me. You came to a gay bar…to meet someone and not sleep with them?”

Anthony laughs at that. “I did come here to maybe find a cute person I could bed. Just a one night stand of sorts but then you come in here and suddenly that all changes.”

“Oh?” Eren brow raised. “So you don’t want a one night stand anymore?” 

The man shakes his head. “What I really want…is your number and for us to get lunch tomorrow.”

Eren looks at the man really looks at him. He’s handsome, he wasn’t going to deny that about the man. He was really cute for a ginger. Gingers weren’t really Eren’s type but this guy…Eren thinks he could like. At that moment Eren made the decision that he was going to just let the fuck loose. Fuck the consequences. Should there be any. He took his new phone out and held it out to Anthony. “We can definitely get lunch.” He smiles at him.

** ——————————————(6 weeks later)———————————**

Eren has been in the UK for a full month and a half now and he loves it. Today he was meeting up with his new friend he made here, they met at the cafe he went to when he first arrived and they ran into each other when Eren went grocery shopping the other day and decided to meet up. The loud ringing of he is bell rang through his home, he jogs to the front door opening it. 

“Come in come in!” Eren said opening his door wide letting his new friend inside.

“Wow.” He looks around the place. “This is…wow…I’ve lived in England for a long time and my income is pretty good and I still couldn’t afford this!”

Eren laughs. “Yeah…uh present from my ex.”

He raises his brow at Eren. “Oh, i’m definitely going to need to hear about him. Well anyway we just hanging around your place today or shall we go out?”

Eren smiles at him. This was his new friend Kalani. When Eren met him it was a bit weird but they instantly click as friends being as they’re both American but Kalani has been living in the UK for YEARS. Eren couldn’t believe a couple of stories he told him. They were about the same height even had the same hair style. For a very quick moment Eren was sure they were long lost siblings until he got a real good look at his eye color which was completely different from Eren. Kalani was 6 1/2 years older than Eren so he was more wise. Of course no one could ever compare to Armin but he wasn’t here and getting another best friend wouldn’t hurt.

“Well…we could go out but to tell you the truth…” Eren bit his lip. “Follow me, i’ll show you instead.”

Kalani raised his brow but followed behind Eren toward what he expected to be the living room but oh no this was not a living room…this was…he looked at the huge TV securely bolted into the wall. His eyes wide and his mouth dropped open, he looked at the TV then back at Eren. “Um…how rich is this ex boyfriend exactly?”

“Loaded.” Eren said. 

“He has to be…holy shit…this is…can I live here?” 

“I have six bedrooms it wouldn’t be a problem!” Eren says enthusiastically.

“S-six bedrooms?! I was fucking kidding but holy shit…maybe I might REALLY have to!” 

“I mean I wouldn’t mind it…” Eren mumbled. “Well anyway we can talk about boys and watch movies all day of course order take out or we can do something..I don’t know much around here so that part is kind of on you!”

Kalani laughs him. “Hm. I want to know more about you to be honest.” He says sitting down on the couch looking at Eren. “I’ve been around long enough to know when someone is running from something.”

Eren scratches the back of his head sitting down looking at Kalani. “I-I don’t—“

“It’s okay if it’s uncomfortable and you don’t want to talk about it. It’s just… I know because I did it.”

“Really?” 

He nods his head. “Yeah. I was 17 when I moved here but that’s because my family wasn’t so accepting of the having a transgender child. More like my father wasn’t and my mother didn’t say anything.” Kalani shrugs. “You just got the look like you’re on the run from something.”

“There’s a look?” Eren raised his brow.

Kalani chuckles. “Mm. I don’t know how to describe it but you just have this look like you should be somewhere else but you’re not.Kind of defiant but guilty.” 

Eren looked down at those words. He couldn’t believe that someone who’s barely known him could even tell that. _‘Should I trust him? Should I tell him who I really am?_ ’ He took a deep breath and looked at Kalani. “I guess I am running away…was running away…honestly I don’t know what i’m doing.” 

Kalani nods his head at him. “I get that. Don’t stay away for too long.”

Eren bit his lip. “It’s not that…it’s…” So Eren proceeds to tell Kalani the whole story from the beginning to end. Every little thing from Levi, Armin, Mikasa, his father. Even his mother. His exes as well. Eren bared it all to Kalani and man did he feel so fucking better after that. “He just…he didn’t even tell me…didn’t even want to warn me…just kept stringing me along and now here I am..”

Kalani blinks once.Twice. “Man, that’s some deep shit.” Eren laughs at that. “Sorry sorry, it’s just wow…well first of all your rich ex boyfriend is a dick but I guess I can see his perspective…So now you’re just going to be Adrian and stay here?”

Eren really thinks about it in that moment because he hasn’t before. Not really anyway. Does he wanna stay here? He just met that really nice guy Anthony. Now he’s met Kalani. Sure he misses Armin, Mikasa, the club…but maybe this is better because things there weren’t exactly working. “Maybe. I know I do have to go eventually…but I want to be completely over him when that happens.”

“You’re not ready to face him? Get some kind of closure?” 

“I love him.” Eren laughs humorlessly. “I love him so fucking much it hurts. Every time I talk about him or even think about him I feel a physical pain in my chest. i’ve never really had a drug problem but from how I feel about him that’s what it feels like. I’m so fucking addicted to that man. When he touches me I feel him run through my veins, my thoughts become blurry, everything around me loses meaning and I reach this euphoria I didn’t think was possible of reaching. When he leaves i’m aware of the world around me, my body aches to be in his hold, my mind is filled with a million things, it hurts and that’s when the itch for more comes back. Then it starts all over again. When I seen that interview I felt sick I literally thought I was going to puke in my friends car, of course I didn’t until I got to the bathroom in his house. I just cried because he didn’t tell me even when he apologized before it. He ran away because he knew it would fuck everything up. All he had to do was tell me.” 

Kalani nods at what Eren’s saying. “I know that feeling. I don’t want to tell you what to do but you should go back rather sooner than later. Just because you love someone doesn’t mean it’s always meant to be. You deserve to be happy Eren whether it’s there or here.”

“I…” All the words Eren was going to say got lost in his throat. He came to his conclusion weeks ago on the plane. He just didn’t want to face it because he doesn’t want to but he has to. “I’m done with him. As soon as I found that out i was. I’m not mad he has a kid on the way…I’m pissed because he didn’t tell me. He had a month a full fucking month and didn’t even mention it a little bit.” 

“Well love, if that’s what you’re going to do I guess some rehab is in order! So fuck all this deep stuff. Come on, i’m taking you out ice cream then shopping!” Kalani says happily pulling Eren up. “Let’s go!”

Eren just laughs. “Okay, okay! I need my wallet”

* * *

Eren and his new friend made it back to Eren’s place with loads of bags in their hands. Eren turns the corner of the hallway to get to his place but all the bags in his hand drops purse included all on the ground in front of him. He couldn’t fucking believe it. He knew this wasn’t fucking good he could fucking feel that it wasn’t good. He’s not supposed to be here. Nope he’s not supposed to fucking be here.

Kalani looks at Eren and the person standing at Eren’s door his brow raised not quite understanding what’s going on but knowing that Eren looks absolutely sick. 

Eren just stared at the person at the door. The person must have finally noticed eyes on him because he finally looked up from staring at the ground right to Eren. “Eren.”

Just like that Eren felt it. The itch he so desperately trying to get rid of. No, he was losing every fucking resolve he had from just HIM saying his fucking name. “L-Levi.” Eren whispers.

Kalani eyes are wide and he gets it. He nods looking at Eren. “I’ll take the bags inside. I’m just getting the keys from your purse.” He reaches down picking up all of the bags along with Eren’s purse walking over to the door unlocking it and stepping inside closing the door behind him. 

Eren stays rooted to the spot still staring at the man in front of him. What was he supposed to do? His legs wouldn’t fucking move, he was stuck there and Levi kept making his way toward Eren stopping right in front of him. Eren finally moved back a bit stumbling but he moved. He eyed Levi again this time really well. His hair was back to his original color, he had an eyepatch over his eye which was weird but his hair was covering it so you can only see the string of it across his forehead. His arm was also in a cast but his usual style was still there. Tight dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, fitted suit pants with black dress shoes. His other hand was bandage up around his knuckles. “What the hell happened to you?” Eren asked out loud. It wasn’t supposed to slip out but it did anyway.

“So much shit.” Levi looks at Eren taking in the younger man. _‘Still beautiful as always’_.The raven thought to himself. Levi knew he shouldn’t have came here but he needed to see Eren. He left the hospital early just to see him. “Can we talk?” Levi asked him.

Eren just looked at him then finally nodded and walked toward his place. He opened the doors, Levi right behind him. Eren immediately goes over to Kalani. “I-I’m going to talk to him…p-please stay here?” Eren pleaded in a soft voice. Kalani just nodded at him. “I’ll be here” Kalani smiled at Eren and went right back into the living room.

The younger man takes a deep breath and turns around looking at Levi. “F-follow me.” Eren walks into the hallway, he passes three doors to get to the master bedroom. He opens the door letting Levi walk inside first, then walks inside himself closing the door behind him. 

“S-so…w-what do you want to talk about?” Eren asked walking over to the bench in front of the bed sitting down. He was about to look to where Levi was but the man was on his knees in front of him. His eyes go wide in surprise. “L-Levi?” He ask breathlessly.

“I’m so sorry Eren. Fuck, i’m so sorry. I’m a weak man, the weakest man I fucking know, i’m pathetic. I couldn’t tell you the truth, I lied.I hid things from you and when you love someone you shouldn’t do that. I thought I could protect you but I know you didn’t need protecting..what you needed was for me to be there and I wasn’t. I-I know you said you wouldn’t give up on me that time when I told you but I wanted you to because I thought it would be fucking easier.” Levi was rambling, he knew he was rambling but this had to be said, it absolutely had to be said. “When I told you goodbye at the airport…I went to see my father and yours.” 

Eren’s eyes go even wider. “W-what?”

“They were up str something. Grisha wanted to use you as a fucking experiment. My bastard sperm donor gave him company to Grisha. Apparently the man promised my father shit he couldn’t or wasn’t going to deliver…Anyway I went there and things happened. Grisha said he was coming to get you soon as he found you. I lost it Eren I fucking lost it. My father he…he shot me three times in my arm.” He lifted his arm. “Twice in my ribs.” Levi holds his side gently with his other hand. “I wouldn’t move, no matter how much blood I was losing I choked that bastard till he was unconscious. Vincent held the gun at my head at that point…the only reason I stopped, but by then Erwin and the cops came. The cop shot Vincent dead.” He takes a deep breath. “I must’ve been high on adrenaline or something because I didn’t..I didn’t notice how much blood I was loosing.” Levi kept his eyes down. “I don’t know what happened after that.Grisha is d-dead.” Levi whispered that part. “I don’t know who killed him or how he died but…once he died you took over every single business he owned but because it was found he didn’t have children. I took it over. I been in the hospital recovering. I wasn’t supposed to leave for another week or two.” Levi finally looks up at Eren to see watery sea colored eyes looking at him in shock. “I had to see you…I had to. I should have told you Eren. I should have fucking told you what was going on.” Levi felt the tears come to the surface he kept a steady voice though. “I don’t fucking deserve you I don’t but I need you Eren. God, I need you so bad.” 

Eren did know what to say, what to think. He just stared at the man slowly breaking his normal stoic facade and had no idea what to do or say. He gets up from he’s seated walking to the window. He really didn’t now what to say. His hand over his heart trying to hold it inside his chest because he was fucking sure it was going to pop up.What really catches him off guard is when Levi starts singing out of no where.

_"Hurts me the most when I wake_  
_I fumble and twist, 'til the truth starts to click_  
_There's so much space in this bed_  
_These sheets go for miles: dreams of your smile"_

Eren turns around looking at Levi facing him still on his knees in front of the bench his eyes closed letting all his emotions pour out. Eren’s eyes were wide open in surprised he knew this song. He WROTE this song.

 _"I don't wanna be just a memory_  
_And I don't wanna feel your wings break free_  
_Because without you I'm lost in the breeze_  
_I gotta be strong now, I gotta show you how"_

Levi gets up making his way over to Eren. He stands in front him still singing. Eren looked up to Levi not taking his eyes off of him just listening to the man singing his song. A song he wrote for Levi months ago when they were broken up.

 _"I'll love you like I've never, ever loved somebody_  
_I'll give you things you didn't even know you wanted"_

Eren looks down but Levi’s lifts his chin to make him look at him in his eyes.  
_"Don't tell me that it's not enough_  
_My time is up, you're over us_  
_'Cause I think I might do anything for you_  
_If you just let me_  
_If you just let me_  
_If you just let me_  
_Just let me"_

He moves away from Levi turning his back toward the man hoping to calm down his breathing. He couldn’t take this, this was too much. His heart felt like it might explode.

_"Taste of your lips is still fresh"_

Eren feels an arm around his waist, he feels Levi’s face in his neck almost like he’s taking up Eren’s scent.  
_And the smell of your scent, how could I forget?_  
_Your words how they cut me to shreds_  
_But to tell you the truth every piece is for you_

He felt those soft lips ghost over his neck while Levi sings. ‘Fuck’ Eren thought. He knees were starting to get weak.

 _"I don't wanna be just a memory_  
_And I don't wanna feel your wings break free_  
_Because without you I'm lost in the breeze_  
_I gotta be strong now, I gotta show you how"_

Levi turns Eren around wanting him to look at him. He wanted Eren to understand desperately how much feeling he was putting into this song. How much he meant every single fucking word.

 _"I'll love you like I've never, ever loved somebody_  
_I'll give you things you didn't even know you wanted_  
_Don't tell me that it's not enough_  
_My time is up, you're over us_  
_'Cause I think I might do anything for you_  
_If you just let me_  
_If you just let me (let me)_  
_If you just let me_  
_Just let me"_

They stare each other for a good minute in complete silence. Tears start rolling down Eren’s cheeks. “I wrote that song.” Eren whispers.

“I know.” Levi replies. “I meant every word Eren just like you did.”

“L-Levi.” Eren says just looking at the man still .”I-it’s not enough t-this time.” He whispered out.

Levi took in a deep breath acting like his heart didn’t just sink down his ass. He let a sad smirk on his face. “D-don’t say that. Please.”

Eren shook his head. “I love you so much Levi Ackerman, you have no fucking idea how much I fucking love you…I just I can’t keep doing this…”

“Eren.”

“Every single time I think we’re going to get good it’s always something…it’s obvious no matter how much we want to be we can’t…we’re not meant to be Levi. We’re not and fuck it hurts so bad that we’re not because I want it…but I just can’t keep this up. I can’t. “

“Eren.” Levi’s voice is almost pleading.

Eren pulls Levi down to him resting his forehead against his crying right along with him. 

“I love you please believe me when I say that Eren.” 

He just nods his head at him.

“I’ve never wanted to hurt you like this.” 

“I believe you Levi.” 

“I’m so sorry Eren. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

“I know Levi.”

Their lips meet, they pour all their feelings into that kiss. Eren knows it’s the last time he’ll ever kiss this beautiful man like this so he puts everything he has into it. Levi knows this is the end of them, he knows it but with this last kiss he’ll give it everything he’s got. They both pull away at the same time looking at each other. 

“You can go back to being Eren now.” Levi says. He kisses Eren on the forehead letting his lips linger for a minute trying to get his feel. After a bit he pulls away letting Eren go. He smiles at him. He turns around and walks toward the door opening it, once he opens the door. “I’ll say it again. I love you Eren Ackerman. Even if you aren’t becoming that.” Levi walks out the door closing it behind him. 

Eren just stands there for a couple minutes. His breathing starts speeding up. “I-I c-can’t breath.” He starts laughing humorlessly trying to catch his breath but he couldn’t. “Ha. Ha.Ha..” All that laughing turns into sobs. He doesn’t even know when it happens but he finds himself on the floor with Kalani’s arms wrapped around him. 

“It’s okay Eren. Your okay.” He speaks reassuring words to him. 

“W-we’re done…it’s really over a-and I d-did it.” Eren just cries harder. “I-I love him I-I love him.” He kept repeating through his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; If You Let Me - Sinead Harnett


	18. Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys this is the LAST chapter of Sleepless nights with Rogue. I'm so sorry it took me so LONG to put it out.
> 
> Do you guys want an epilogue chapter? I don't know. Let me know if you do.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE AND STICKING AROUND FOR SO FREAKIN LOVE! I APPRECIATE THE LOVE AND THE SUPPORT SO MUCH!
> 
> Don't worry more stories to come yo ^.^

**Autopilot.** _To do something you're not aware of, your body does whatever it wants while the logical thinking part of your brain to make decisions is off or blocked._ That was Levi. To sum it up more or less. This was bad. He knew it was not good but he couldn't do it. The day he looked down the hole was when Eren just said no. He knew he dug that entire hole himself but he didn't see how deep it was until he fell into it. He was falling for what felt like days at first, but now he's to reach the bottom. It was a hole that no matter what he tried he couldn't escape. He couldn't climb out of the hole. The light was all the way up there and he could watch it every time he reached out he couldn't touch it. Of course, he was wallowing in despair, his own that he caused. Honestly, what made him think Eren would even stay? Especially after he lied to him countless time and wasn't man enough to do anything for him.

**Day one** when Eren officially broke it off that's when his mind turns off. **Day two** he decided to take Hanji and Erwin up on their offer to go out and get fucking wasted, he needed it. **Day three** it hit Levi like a fucking brick just right in his chest, the physical pain he felt was unbearable. **Day four** … he felt himself slipping, he could fucking feel it but couldn't …well didn't want to do anything about it. To Levi it feels as if maybe his mind was going like maybe he was crazy. Insane. Maybe just a dream. **Day five** Levi was barely eating because everything he ate made him always wants to throw up. He was fortunate if he got to sleep at least an hour. He truly felt lost, like he had no purpose to even live. **Day six** he was still hurting it was like day three all over again…no more like it's all the days just collided into this one shitty one. He was just like a piece of him was missing, a piece he could never get back even if he tried to.

He was a fucked up person, he knew that better than anyone. He was a ruthless heartless bastard all the time. This one time this one very time where he wishes he was heartless, but he wasn't. Not even Levi himself thought he would get this depressed over a break up. He supposes however it wasn't just A break up. Levi never missed being with someone as much as he did with Eren.

The **second week** Levi continuously got drunk and in those moments he drunk called Eren and texted him as well. No answer of course. Why would he answer? The **third week** he still got drunk but this time he didn't leave his place only when he wanted more alcoholic beverages. To be quite honest. Levi doesn't even want to leave his house for that. All his mind consists of is Eren, Eren, Eren. The raven haired man hasn't shaved in days literally DAYS. He doesn't even remember the last time he touched a shower…

**Week four** the drinking continued, not leaving his house continued, barely eating continued, barely sleeping again continuous, Wallowing in self pity and guilt and pain. He thought this is exactly what he deserved. Now he knows that he deserves this. The one person he never wanted to lose. When he was falling into a different hole the light was what stopped him and pulled him…guided him more like. That light is well out of his reach now. **Week five** the drinking finally stopped, he had a bit more sleep but still depressed, hurting. He finally took a shower. He didn't shave though. **Week six** he looked over his condo, how messy it was. Usually he can't stand shit like this but he shrugged it off. **Week seven** he didn't shower everyday but he did shower today was one of those days, he finally got dressed and decided to go get some stuff from the grocery store. When he left the grocery store he was walking back to his condo and a mop of brown hair caught his attention he looked around to see if there was Eren but it wasn't. He's drinking tonight.

**Week eight** Levi called Eren's phone again, this time he sang to the voicemail.

_"Today was the worst day i'm admitting_

_I can't do this without you and baby_

_When you get this message hopefully you'll take me back to the last fight_

_And I'll make it right cause I don't wanna miss you no more"_

The voicemail shut off on him after that and he put the phone down. He missed Eren. He couldn't live like this anymore. He needed Eren in his life.

**Week nine** Levi was sitting in his sister place because Hanji dragged him over there along with Erwin.

"Levi, this isn't fucking healthy." Mikasa spoke first.

"So." Levi said.

"So? Levi. You need to shave, shower more, eat more, stop fucking drinking. Your liver might be shot by now!" Hanji exclaimed.

Levi shrugged, "I'm getting a little better." He replied. "I'm booking a flight to the UK. I want to see him."

Mikasa sighs. "Levi, you know he doesn't want to see you. "

"How do you know that?" Levi spits back.

"Because I talk to him every fucking day Levi. He's my best damn friend. All he's trying to do is move forward from you!" She yelled at him.

"I don't want him to move on from me! I don't want to fucking move on from him! Fuck!" Levi yelled back.

She sighs again rolling her eyes. "Levi, he might finally be happy now. Do you really want to take that away from him? "

He pauses. 'He might…finally be happy…w-without me.' He thought to himself.

"You also have kids to be there for now. Petra is had the baby a couple weeks ago…a little baby boy. She's reached out to me. Oluo left her after he found out that the baby wasn't his so she's all alone with a new born. Annie is a couple months pregnant now…are you really gonna be that man?" Erwin asked.

Levi took a deep breath and chuckled. "Let me guess. Petra doesn't exactly want the baby huh?"

Erwin shrugged. "If I'm completely honest, I don't think so, she just sounds so worn out."

Levi just sighed. "I…I'll go over to her place. "

"For the love of the gods. Levi please fucking shave. You look just like a fucking homeless man. Did you forget you are a billionaire?" Hanji exclaimed. Everyone laughed at Hanji's outburst while Levi just glared at her. "You look like a baby with a beard. "

* * *

Levi walked up to Petra's door, taking a deep breath he knocked on it. The woman answered the door with bags under her eyes and her hair in unusual places when she saw him however her eyes went wide.

"L-Levi? Y-your here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…I want to see my son, …if that's okay?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah c-come in." She moves to the side to let him in.

Levi looks around her place and is shocked with how messy it looks. Her television is up pretty loud but soon she turned it down and all you heard was a baby crying.

"Where is he?" Levi asked.

She pointed down the small hallway. "First door on the left."

Levi went to the hall through the main room to the left. The raven walked over to the crib of the tiny crying baby in the crib looking down at him. Levi's heart melted, he reached down and gently picked up the baby and immediately he stopped crying. Levi looked over to the door. "What's his name?" He asked her.

"Ah…um Keon Michael Ackerman."

Levi looked at her with a slight smile on his face. "You remembered? "

"Of course I remembered. You always said to me that if you ever had a son Keon would be his name." Petra whispered."Y-your on his birth certificate. "

Levi looked down at his son in his arms. The little boy had a round chubby face with light pink cheeks, dark black hair just like Levi's. His eyes were narrowed but when they were open enough you could see his eyes. The little boy also had Levi's eye color. Levi couldn't believe how much it was overwhelmed by looking at the tiny human in his arms.

"Oluo left me." Petra whispered again.

"That sucks." Levi replied. He honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"He told me the only way he'll take me back is by not having that baby…"

"But you stayed with Keon. "

"Mhm…I didn't know how hard it was gonna be my own Levi." Her voice cracks a bit.

Levi looks up at her and shakes his head. "Pack his stuff if he has any. I'll just take him since that's what you're implying. "

"Levi…I do love him…"

"Do you? You're giving me our child because your lover left you. "

"I-I'm not ready for any of this Levi…Even if it was Oluo's I can't handle this…I hoped you would take him, you are his father. I can't do it." Petra admitted through tears.

Levi sighed still holding his son. "If you leave…you will have nothing to do with him ever. Don't ask me to see him. I don't want you contact me ever."

"L-Levi…but I…"

Levi shook his head. "Maybe, when I'm ready and he's old enough…but don't think about it." He looks at her again. "Where's his car seat? "

She pointed to the closet. "In there…his clothes as well…I'll just go get the diaper bag and things."

Levi gently laid the baby back down in his crib not even realizing the little one fell asleep. He smiled just a little. He couldn't even believe he was a father but maybe this was what he needed. He hoped that maybe this would finally pull him out his funk. He walked over to the closet and got the car seat out, walking out of the room with it to go secure it for the baby. Levi realized as he was trying to secure this shit in his car, he didn't know shit about taking care of a child or the rights or wrongs. Was HE ready for this? Of course, he wasn't but maybe this is what he needed.

* * *

A couple hours later Levi's mother was at his apartment holding her grandson while she watched Levi's friends, her daughter, and his baby proof the house. She rocked him in her arms helping to sooth him while his daddy is busy.

"He's such a little sweetie." She said grinning at the little boy in her arms.

"Mikasa, I want one!" Hanji pouts looking at her girlfriend.

Mikasa snorts. "Better go find one. "

Hanji crosses her arms. "Mama Kuchel your daughter is so mean to me! "

Kuchel just laughs at the scene in front of her. "I remember when I discovered that I was pregnant with Levi…I cried for days. Maybe even weeks. He wasn't even born yet but he was such an active baby, all he did was kick and punch me every day at a specific time. I guess he's still punctual on time. I told his sperm donor. I never wanted another one again, don't you dare ever give me a freaking baby again. 12 years later I find out, I'm pregnant I was so pissed. "

Levi pops his head out of the kitchen. "Yeah, when she was pregnant with Mikasa that shit was scary. I stayed away from my mother for the rest of her pregnancy. "

Kuchel snorts. "Yeah, even I'll admit that. I was just so mad my entire pregnancy. I was so mad I was pregnant again, then all Mikasa did was made me sick, she didn't like anything! Not a god damn thing. I told her to let mommy keep her food down but no little shit always was fighting me. "

"Mom! There is a baby present!" Mikasa exasperated.

Kuchel giggles. "Where do you think Levi gets his sailor mouth from? "

**(Month One)**

Levi couldn't believe that he was being a father like an actual honest to gods father. He woke up late nights to feed him, change him, comfort him. He'd only slept when the baby slept, he bathed him, played with him, took him out to show him off, bought him new clothes. When the baby had to go in for his one month shots and he cried it even pained Levi.

The raven haired man was more obsessive of cleaning than he ever has been. Especially with Keon there. He was very happy that he had his son, kept his mind from wandering back to where it was.

**(Month Two)**

He had to start looking for nannies especially since he had to go back to work. The problem was he didn't trust anyone to watch his son, even this top nanny companies for rich people. Like hell he was going to let some random probably over proper shit head nanny man or woman watch his precious baby boy. Finally though Levi came to the safest conclusion, he was opening a nursery at his company for people to bring their kids to on different floors. Some for babies, toddlers, and kids. Thorough backgrounds on the people who are going to watch the kids. 'Oh, that's a thought…maybe I'll just have them build an attachment nursery for Keon in my office so I can watch him at all times.' Levi thought to himself.

**(Month Three)**

Keon started being too much like Levi. He barely cried, made every single face Levi made. It was like the baby has become a miniature version of Levi. Sometimes Hanji had to try so hard to make the baby Levi and even then it was a slight snort like Levi. No one could believe it.

"We should take the baby from him for at least an hour." Hanji suggested to Erwin.

"So he could murder us?" Erwin raised his brow at her.

"It will be worth it as long as the baby laughs! A three month old baby snorts…just like his father! Something is wrong with that Erwin. "

"I suppose you're right…" Erwin nods his head. "Let's do this. "

Hanji burst in Levi's office and goes right for the baby. Erwin stands right in front of Levi to block him. "Sorry, we're taking the baby for an hour." Erwin says.

"Where the fuck do you two shit heads think you're going with my son?" Levi asks not even standing up from his seat however.

"Your baby snorts Levi. HE SNORTS." Hanji exclaims while picking up the calm baby.

Levi just sighs. "Fine."

"Wait…really?" Hanji's eyes are wide.

He nods. "Hurry up before I change my fucking mind. "

Hanji looks at the baby. "Come on little Levi! We're going to go make you laugh!"

Levi shook his head. "Why the fuck am I friends with them…wait did I just let them take my perfectly sane child. Did I let my sane, calm child with that maniac and commander bushy brows?" Levi stands up immediately. "FUCKING ZOE AND SMITH! "

**(Month Four)**

It was thanksgiving. Levi absolutely despised Thanksgiving. His mothers family would come over and now that he had a baby they were going to just be more annoying than they already are. All them other little children trying to touch everything in the house plus his son. Oh no. Hell No. Levi was not having that.

He picked Keon up cradling him in his arms. "We are not letting those nasty snotty nose brats touch you. Nope, daddy won't let that happen." Keon just looked at his father and just smiled at him. "Yeah, see you understand daddy."

"Levi! Come down! Everyone wishes to see Keon! "

Levi sighed walking to his dresser and picking up his bottle of hand sanitizer. "Daddy does not give a fuck what the doctors say. 'it's best to expose the baby to some germs' blah blah. The fuck it is." Levi mumbles more to himself than to Keon.

When he makes it downstairs all the women in the room squeal very loudly enough to make Levi flinch and Keon jump but the little boy doesn't even let out a cry. By the time Levi hits the end of the step his family has surrounded him. He backed up a little holding his baby closer to him. "Okay you old biddies, back the fuck up before you scare my son." Levi grumbles.

"Levi!" Kuchel said trying to sound stern but failing.

"What! They are all over him." He holds out the hand sanitizer. "I wanna see you all put it on and rub it in and don't touch anything else after you do. "

Kuchel just rolled her eyes at her son. "Oh lord. "

**(Month Five)**

Levi looked at the calendar he has hung up in his kitchen. "So it's already December." He whispers to himself. He seems to have a lot of moments. They mostly happen when Keon is sleeping in his room. Levi closes the door for a good 20 minutes and thinks of Eren. He's even cried a couple times…more than once actually. He hates to say it but his son is a nice distraction from missing Eren.

He goes back to that day Eren told him they shouldn't be together. They weren't meant to be together right now and Levi knew that but fuck did he want him.

Now that he has Keon, and another one on the way, he sometimes wonders if Eren would be their papa…or mama whatever he wished to be. Annie's already told Levi she doesn't want this baby but that she'll gladly continue to carry it for him. He just has to admit she a nice person. He loved his son…from the moment. He saw him he loved his son. He was sure when his other baby makes an appearance he'll love him just as much. For some fucked up reason though he just…and he hated himself for it…but he couldn't completely give all of his love to his babies because some of that all belong to Eren.

"It's December." He whispered to himself again. "Do you miss me as much as I miss you Eren?" Levi chuckles at himself. "Talking to you as if you died." He sighs loudly. "My birthday is coming soon and all I fucking want for that shitty holiday is you. "

* * *

It's been almost 6 months…maybe even 7 since Eren's been living in London. He liked it here really. After Levi left Eren found a job, one that was not a stripper. His new London best friend even moved in with him. Eren even started dating. He and Anthony have been seeing each other for a good five months nothing exclusive, he knew he was more of just a rebound for Eren.

For the last couple months, Eren's just been adjusting his life accordingly. Trying anyway. He's learned how to avoid any news about the Ackermans especially on the internet. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't cope with that. Sometimes he felt as if maybe he made a mistake but he knew it's the best because in that moment they would just hurt each other more and Eren didn't want that for either of them.

He does sometimes ask Mikasa how's Levi doing occasionally. Mikasa's even told him about the baby…at first he was just in disbelief but now he's happy Levi has the baby. Eren looked at the calendar on his phone and realized what month it was. "It's December already?" Eren asked himself out loud. His eyes look at the 25th. It was Levi's birthday very soon and he knows how much that man hates having his birthday on Christmas. Eren giggles to himself remembering when he spent the first birthday with Levi. The older man didn't even tell Eren it was his birthday until Christmas Eve. So Eren had to run out to last minute stores unfortunately and find something. After he did find something it was already 12 midnight and Levi was still at his place. Eren threw the gift at Levi and said "Happy Birthday…now pull your pants down so I can give you a Christmas blow job." Levi burst out laughing when Eren said that. It was the first time that Eren ever seen the man really genuinely laugh. Eren fell for the man so hard just from that.

Eren's mind wasn't registering what he was doing until after it said it was confirmed. His eyes went wide. "Wait…why…why did I just do that?" Eren let his phone fall on to his bed. "K-Kalani!" He screamed. "Kalani!" He screamed again

Kalani comes running in his room with a bat in his hand and disheveled hair. "What?! What?! Who I gotta fuck up?!"

Eren looks at him, then down at his phone, then back up at Kalani. "I so want to laugh right now if this situation wasn't so fucking dire! "

"What…N-nobody broke in…I thought." Kalani sighs putting the bat down. "I was sleeping. Anyway what's the dire situation? "

"I um…somehow…um ..bought us two tickets back to my hometown…so I could possibly maybe…probably see Levi? "

Kalani blinks once, twice. "I'm sorry what? "

"I know I know…I didn't know what I was doing until after I had an email that said flight confirmed." His words faded off.

"So…I'm going back to America with you…so you can see your ex boyfriend? "

"I mean…that sums it up…but…I just miss my other friends…he's busy so I doubt I'll even see him. So just go with me…apparently I got the tickets for only 5 days…please? "

Kalani looks at Eren and sighs. "Okay fine. I'll go. Gotta go find my fucking passport." He sighs again walking out the room.

"Thank you!" Eren yells.

Kalani pokes his head back in the room. "You're buying me a lavish meal tonight for this. "

"Of course! "

* * *

Eren sits next to Kalani on the plane still grumbling about wanting the window seat. Though it is fair that Kalani gets it since Eren begged him to come on this trip. Kalani sits back in the nice seats and closes his eyes. "I could get use to this. First class. Since you offered I guess I can't pay you back, but watch..one day I'm going to spoil your ass like you do." Kalani mumbles to Eren.

Eren just giggles and leans on Kalani. "Yeah,yeah man. Go to sleep already."

After all those hours on the plane, they finally landed back in Eren's town. Eren practically had to drag Kalani out the plane and get their bags. Mikasa and Armin were waiting outside to pick them up. He was honestly excited to see his two best friends and also introduce them to his new one. When they made it outside he automatically spotted the blonde, he waited for Kalani to catch up to him before he started running off to his two friends. When Eren got close enough. "Hm. I wonder what the customs at the club would say if they saw Sensei out in public with actual clothes on."

Armin turned around so quick. "Eren!" He jumped on Eren hugging him tight. "Oh my god you piece of ugh! I missed you! Even if that was rude!"

Eren just giggled at Armin. Once the blonde let him go, a certain short hair raven female embraced him in the tightest hug ever much so he lost his breath. "Eren." He hugged the girl back tight but not enough to knock off her air supply. "Mikasa." She takes a step back and looks him over. "You're okay." She asks him. He just smiles at her and nods then pulls back pulling Kalani over by the arm. "Mikasa, Armin. This is Kalani …please make him feel welcomed in our little family. He's the new friend I was telling you guys about." They both look at Kalani and smile. "We've heard a great deal about you. Eren talks about you a lot actually." Armin answers. Kalani just laughs at that and looks at Eren. "I feel special."

Eren face palmed and rolled his eyes. "Making his head bigger than it already is!" Everyone laughed at that.

The next day Eren wanted to go by the club because he missed everyone there, he especially missed working there. Before leaving Eren asked Kalani repeated if he wanted to come, but he said another day he would like to explore by his self. Eren allowed it and made his way to the club. Back at Armin's place knowing he was full and well alone. He took his phone and did some research on Mr. Levi Ackerman. He even got the address to his office. After fetching a taxi he made his way over there.

Stepping out the car Kalani wasn't surprised to find this big ass building in front of him. He walked inside up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Mr. Levi Ackerman."

The receptionist looks up at him. "Do you have an appointment? "

Kalani smiles. "Yes, tell him our meeting about Eren Jaeger."

She nods and picks up the phone proceeding to call his office. After a minute or so, she hangs up the phone. She points to the other side. "The elevators are there. Press the button labeled L.O. It will take you straight to Mr. Ackerman's office."

"Thank you!" He said walking to the elevator. Once he makes it inside there he presses the button labeled L.O. "Just how rich is he?" He mutters to himself.

When Kalani finally makes it Levi's floor, he steps off the elevator and walks over to the door. He knocks. "Come in." Kalani opens the door and steps in. He looks around the office and whistles. "Eren wasn't kidding when he said you were rich."

Levi looked up from his desk finally looking at the man in front of him. "Who the fuck are you? "

Kalani chuckles. "Eren's friend."

"Okay. What exactly did you wish to discuss about Eren?" Levi asks putting his pen down.

"He's here, you know."

"What." Levi asks.

"Eren. We came back here because it's close to Christmas. "

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Levi asks with no emotion showing on his face.

"Don't act like you didn't want to find out. I see it in your eyes. You're happy he's here." Kalani voices goes a bit deeper holding a more authoritative tone to it as he inches closer to Levi. Levi looks at Kalani from where's he's sitting. Kalani looks at Levi. "Are you meant to be scary?" Kalani asks Levi.

"Do I look fucking scary to you?" Levi raises his brow at him. "I'm a busy man, you're wasting my precious fucking time so what the ever loving fuck do you want? "

Kalani takes a deep breath smirking a bit. "Eren has become a very dear friend of mine and I know all about you two." He keeps complete eye contact with Levi the whole time."At first I thought you were honestly a fucking cheating hoe. Which you were…are. I also believe your decisions are questionable as all fuck but whom am I to judge? So I wanted to relay a message to you personally." Kalani moves closer to Levi's desk. "Unlike these other people I ain't gonna suck your dick…I'd much rather kick your ass." He smiles at the raven. "I hate liars. I hate weak ass men. I especially hate mother fuckers who still somehow hurt my best friend repeatedly and you ain't even near him." Kalani leans on the desk staring Levi right into the eye not even blinking. "Unfortunately, no matter how much I want to kick your ass it won't be today. Our plane leaves Saturday at 12 PM. "

"Why the fuck are you telling me this? And kick my ass?" Levi chuckles. "You're funny. I'll let you weak ass threat slide. I still don't understand why you're telling me this. It's clear Eren doesn't want anything to do with me. Why the fuck he sent you? "

Kalani sighs. "He doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to look into you myself and that's what I did. Also me kicking your ass wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Point is I'm telling you because Eren is madly in love with you for some reason. He misses you. He may not admit it…,but it's true. If you don't want him going back to London. Do something, prove your love. Be a fucking man…I'm tired of hearing him cry at night. He thinks I don't hear him but I do. I see the way he looks at pictures of you and he completely loses it. "

"You don't fucking think I tried? He ended it. What the fuck else am I supposed to do?!" Levi voice raised unknowingly. He cleared his throat when he noticed.

"When you came to tell him something that time, you didn't try enough. You didn't show him how you did. Just showing up and hearing some pretty words weren't going to be enough for him. If you love Eren…and I'm sure you do. You would prove it. Speak to him the way only you know how." Kalani said. "I still don't like you however. So allow me to say right now…if he rejects you again this time. I'm really beating your ass for being this fucking stupid." He said walking out the door closing it behind him.

Levi sits there staring at the door. The man words echoing in his head. "Speak to him the way only you know how." Levi nods his head getting out his phone. "The only way I know how huh. "

* * *

Later that night Eren made it back to Armin's house seeing his friend and his other new friend snuggled up. Eren raised his brow at the scene. "Well this is an interesting sight to come home to." Eren spoke smugly.

Armin threw popcorn at him. "Oh shut up! Marco is on a business trip. You weren't here." Armin shrugs.

"Yeah Erebear. You weren't here so we needed someone to snuggle with so we snuggled with each other."

Armin makes a shocked face. "You like cuddling with Eren too?! "

"YES! He's like …so short and has the right amount of a bit of chub and warm as fuck. How could you not cuddle him? "

"I say the same thing all the time!" Armin exclaimed.

"Okay…I don't think I want to start an Eren cuddle club." Eren pouted. "

Kalani and Armin laugh at him. "We ordered pizza, it's in the kitchen on the counter." Armin says.

"I'll shower then eat and then you two can cuddle me all you want!"

"YAY!" They both scream.

Sometime later, Eren came back and began to cuddle with both of his two new best friends. While sitting there they made a decision to play a movie. It was about this man cheating on his wife and falling in love madly with the mistress. After years of just being the mistress, she got fed up. "I'm going to leave my wife. I will." He said to her. She just looked straight at him in utter disbelief. "Five years Nick. Five fucking years I've waited for you! Every year it's the same thing. You'll leave your wife. I thought…I thought I could take this, but I don't know.." She speaks low looking away from him. He grabs her by her elbow and pulls her into a tight embrace. "I know. I'm a terrible fucking person for just dragging this one, but I mean it this time Sen. I can't be without you. I don't want to be without you anymore. I don't wanna lie about us anymore to anyone." He tightens his embrace around her so she can't get away. She sighs. "I…" He smiles. "Shh. I promise."

Eren watched the movie intently. His thoughts drifted off to Levi. 'Maybe I should have given him a chance when he came to London…I…was he really proving himself to me then?'

* * *

"So. Did you finally figure out what you're going to do?" Hanji ask Levi.

He nods his head. "I do. "

"What are you going to do?" They ask even more curious.

"Something that means a lot to him. "

"There's no way you're spilling huh."

"No Hanji. Tomorrow I plan on making Eren mine again. I plan on finally not letting him go ever again. He's gonna be the mother to the kids, my husband, wife whatever the fuck he wants to be called. I need him. I'm going to have him." Levi said plainly.

Hanji just stood there staring at their friend with a shocked look on their face. This was Levi they were talking about. Soon though their face turned into a broad smile. "I'm so proud of you my grumpy cat!"

Levi picked up the closest thing near him which was a remote and threw it at Hanji. As he turned his back to walk away all he heard was a loud. "Ouch! Leeeeeeviiiiii!"

* * *

It was the day Eren and Kalani were leaving to go back to England. The plane was leaving in three hours but they just wanted to get to the airport early especially to make it through security. It was a huge airport so they had malls. Food courts a lot of crazy stuff in it so they just decided to kill some time before the flight took off. Eren thought it was a little weird that Mikasa and Armin came with them…and they even got through security. He shrugged it off though. They agreed to go and sit down at a cafe for a time being. Mikasa orders them some coffees for everyone. They all talk about random things here and there until someone mentions Levi. Eren doesn't know if it was his self that did so or one of his best friends. It did have him give some thought about said man though. He hated it when he thought about Levi because then that's all that would be on his fucking mind. He didn't see Levi like he hoped he would, although he didn't say it out loud he did. He wanted to see Levi so bad. So bad to the point, he's seeing him on the TV. Wait…

Eren's eyes go wide staring at the screen. "Levi…" he whispers. 'Why does the background look so familiar?' Eren listens to the TV in the cafe intently.

"Eren. I know you're watching this. I paid to have this broadcasted on the news, and put on all the TVs in the airport. I wasn't going to make this big public spectacle about my love for you. I wasn't because as you know that's not like me at all…but I wanted you to know before you get on that plane…I love you Eren Jaeger. I love you more than life its self. You're my other half, my better half, the part of me I've been missing. I do know that you're my soulmate. I…" Levi stops in the middle when someone whispers in his ear. His eyes go wide and he runs off. Eren stares at the screen in disbelief. He tries to rack his brain about what exactly he just saw…Levi just stopped speaking in the middle of his speech or whatever then ran off. "Holy shit." Eren whispers. It dawns on him. Levi is talking about him…Levi just told the public he's in love with him…

"Eren!" someone screams.

Eren shakes his head. He looks down with a questioning look on his face. "I swear…I just—"

"Eren!" someone screams even closer and louder.

"That voice…."

"EREN!"

Eren stops up from his seat and looked around the crowd for the tall man. "L-Levi?"

Levi stops. He heard him. He heard Eren. Eren just said his name. He looked to his left…to his right…nothing. He turns around looking right into those beautiful caribbean eyes of Eren's. "Eren. "

Eren let's out a gasp taking Levi in. It's been months since he seen him in person. "L-Levi…"

Levi pulled Eren into his arms his hand holding Eren's head to his chest. Eren just stood there not knowing how to react. How was he supposed to react. Levi was here. RIGHT in front of him, holding him! Eren's hand wrapped back around the man no less. He felt Levi take a deep breath then Levi starts talking no…singing. His voice is soft at first.

_My escape from everything_

_Please say you'll be mine out there_

_And I will give you everything_

_Man, you are really something else_

_You caught me at an awful time_

_See I just lost my smile_

_And that is what you helped me find_

_Hadn't seen it in a while_

_And then you_

_Came to save the day and I must say_

_I think you may have done some more_

_God damn you_

You can hear the slight smirk in Levi's voice. At this point, he pulled back so he makes sure that Eren can look him in his eyes and see the true emotion. This was his way of getting through to Eren. Music. It's his favorite thing. Music is what helps Eren get through anything. This. This is Levi approach to get his Eren back.

_Stay on my mind like all the time_

_So every night I end up at your door_

_Hope that's cool_

_'Cause I'm really not trying to_

_Impose but I suppose that_

_I'm supposed to be here_

_With you_

_With eyes are sad, I smile, I think you'll find_

_You need me just like I need you, yeah_

People were starting to crowd them. The cameras followed Levi of course. None of it matters though the man kept singing. His attention is fully focused on Eren. Nobody else matters. No matter what place they were in, it didn't matter. All that matter was his message was getting across to Eren.

_But it's cool_

_We ain't gotta be nothing_

_It's true_

_I'd actually prefer it, yeah_

_It's on you, it's on you, it's on you_

_It's on you, it's on you, it's on you_

_It's on you, it's on you, it's on you_

_It's on you, cause I'm cool_

At first Eren didn't understand the lyrics but then he got it. He kept his eyes trained on Levi's face. Every single word was hitting his heart, not just little soft taps hitting his heart, no, these hits were strong almost so intense it was pushing him back but he stood there and listened.

_And I'm not even gonna front_

_At first I was just tryna f-_

_But you have got me so in love_

_So deep in love, so please be love_

_And I'm not even gonna lie_

_I wouldn't mind if we just lie_

_Together till the end of time_

_If that is fine with you, it's fine with me_

Levi focused all his attention on Eren holding his face gently in his hand.

_Definitely love_

_Definitive love_

_Infinite love, yeah_

_I've been wrong before_

_But this time I am for sure_

He takes a deep breath but continues to sing to Eren really putting so much intense emotion in his voice so Eren understands, he isn't making this up not even a little bit.

_It's you_

_Something you did made me feel it deep in my core_

Levi's voice is tender but still loud enough for Eren. The raven completely forgot he had the mic still on him from the interview but of course that didn't matter. Eren felt himself melting at his voice though. He could never get over Levi's amazing voice. It still confused him how this man rather be in business than to be a professional singer either way Levi got his point across to Eren and he understood Levi's point. He couldn't go back. He didn't want to go back.

_And it's cool_

_Think that we're up to something_

_But it's on you, it's on you, it's on you_

_It's on you, it's on you, it's on you_

_It's on you, it's on you, it's on you_

_It's on you, cause I'm cool with nothing, yeah_

_'Cause even nothing is something_

Eren had tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed. All he did was nod his head at Levi at first, he cleared his throat. "I hear you loud and clear Levi. "

"Stay." Levi whispers against Eren's lips.

Eren nods his head. "I'm not going anywhere anymore I promise. "

Levi presses his lips to Eren's. Slow kisses at first but then Levi deepens the kiss. Everyone around them claps and yells aw! They both pull back forgetting completely where they were. Eren looked over at his friends smirking at him. That's when it dawns on him they were in it the whole time. He wasn't mad though he smiled at them mouthing thank you to them.

Levi stares right at Eren. "Become an Ackerman. "

"What?" Eren asks with his eyes wide in shocked.

"You said if we ever get married you'll take my last name." Levi stated.

"I did say that." Eren looks at him a smile slowly spreading on his face. "So what're you asking me? "

Levi rolls his eyes but smirks at Eren. He's gonna make a public spectacle one more time for this because he wants to do it now. Levi goes down on one knee on that dirty ass airport fucking floor pulling a blue box out of his pocket. He looks up at Eren. "I don't know exactly why I'm asking because I was going to call you an Ackerman but I guess this makes it more legal. "

Eren laughs at Levi shaking his head. "Can never stay romantic for long. "

Levi smirks but then puts on his serious face and continues because he needed Eren to hear this but he also wanted up from this disgusting ass floor. "Eren. I love you. I want you to be the mother to my kids. I want us to have more kids together. I want you to be my wife, husband whatever the hell you wanna be. I want you to be Eren Ackerman. I wanna wake up next to you every single day for the rest of my existence, I wanna live with you, I wanna really build our life together. I never thought I believed in the whole soul-mate bullshit, and I didn't even plan to start but now…now I know…soul-mates are real and you are mine. My soul and yours belong together to be entwined for the rest of eternity. I need you Eren. It's not just a want anymore this is a necessity to have you. To keep you. To forsake all others. Even past death. Marry me Eren. Make me the happiest man for the rest of my life. "

At this point Eren was balling he nodded his head furiously before Levi even finished, he wrapped his arms around Levi's neck tightly hugging him crying right into his shoulder. "Yes Levi." He breathed out. "A thousand times fucking yes Levi Ackerman! "

* * *

 

**One year later**

"Good morning Keon!" Eren walks into the room seeing his baby standing up in the crib with a big smile on his face.

"Ma-ma!" Keon yells holding his arms out to Eren.

Eren smiles big picking Keon up from the crib, kissing his chubby cheeks. He walks with the baby in his arms out to the living room putting Keon down in the play pen. "Mama's gonna go get sissy okay, so you be a good boy and stay right there!"

Keon nods at his mama and goes to playing with some of the toys in the play pin. Eren watches him for another minute smiling at the little Levi look alike. He walks to the room across from Keon's. The brunette walks into room he spent so much time decorating on but he wanted his daughter to feel like a little princess she is. He walks over to the crib seeing the already awake smiling baby girl trying to crawl well more like scoot around her crib. Eren smiled big at her giggling. "Hi my sweet! Good morning!" He reaches in the crib picking her up kissing her chubby cheeks. "Lets go see brother hm?" He holds her to him walking out the room and walks back to the living room. "Look who's awake Keon!" Keon makes a shocked face happy to his baby sister awake. Eren walks to the kitchen putting Bella into her chair making sure she's in their securely. He walks back to the living room picking Keon up from the play pen and walking to the kitchen sitting him in the high chair right next to his baby sister making sure he's also securely in it. He knew they would be good for wanting to food for at least another 30 minutes so that gives him time to make breakfast. Eren smiles at his babies. "How about some music hm?" He asks his babies. He goes over to the iPod in the kitchen making sure the volume loud enough for him the babies to hear at least pressing play.

_Bring the beat in_

Eren starts bobbing his head to the beat while getting out all the ingredients to make breakfast. He decided to make pancakes, bacon, and an omelet. A certain someone claims they're making them fat. Of course the brunette doesn't see it, but this man always been a little over dramatic. Eren starts humming to the song while he cuts up some vegetables for the omelet.

_Honey honey_  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away  
The brunette starts to sing a little louder because apparently his babies love hearing his voice. He looks up at them and smiles singing to them.

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_  
(They say love hurts)  
But I know (it's gonna take the real work)  
Nothing's perfect but it's worth it  
After fighting through my tears and finally you put me first  
He starts mixing the pancake mix still singing, he turns around to the heating up pan pouring the mix in the pan while dancing a bit. He swears this song is exactly how he feels every single day.

_Baby it's you_  
_You're the one I love_  
 _You're the one I need_  
 _You're the only one I see_  
 _Come on baby it's you_  
 _You're the one that gives your all_  
 _You're the one I can always call_  
 _When I need to make everything stop_  
 _Finally you put my love on top_

Eren can't help but think and feel so grateful. He has two wonderful kids whom he loves more than anything. A wonderful fiancé. Amazing best friends well more like family. He's always been the person to earn his own money, he didn't like others taking care of him. Now though he dedicated his life to being a stay at home parent. He doesn't mind it not even a little bit. His fiancé earns more than enough for Eren to stay home, he already told Eren he forbid him from working. Of course they had an argument over that, but in the end Eren got his way. If he wanted to work he could, but right now he doesn't want too.

_Ooh come on baby_  
_You put my love on top top top top top_  
 _You put my love on top_  
 _Ooh ooh_  
 _Come on baby_  
 _You put my love on top top top top top_  
 _You put my love on top_  
 _My love on top_

Putting the last pancake on the plate. The bacon he was making also finishing around the same time, he plates it neatly. Eren starts finally pouring the omelet in the pan. Knowing he has a minute or two, he turns around facing his babies again seeing their smiling faces makes him smile big, he starts singing to them again.

_Baby I can hear the wind whip past my face_  
_As we dance the night away_  
 _And boy your look it tastes like a night of champagne_  
 _As I kiss you again and again and again and again_  
He lightly bops their noses with his finger smiling back at them while he's singing. Both of the little ones trying to dance like Eren. It makes him laugh but he continues to sing to them.

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_  
_(They say love hurts)_  
 _But I know (it's gonna take the real work)_  
 _Nothing's perfect but it's worth it_  
 _After fighting through my tears and finally you put me first_

Eren turns back around to the stove flipping the omelet so it cooked evenly. His body still moving to the beat not letting up his singing. He smiles to himself while singing. 'I can't believe this is my life now.' He thinks.

_Baby it's you_  
_You're the one I love_  
 _You're the one I need_  
 _You're the only one I see_  
 _Come on baby it's you_  
 _You're the one that gives your all_  
 _You're the one I can always call_  
 _When I need to make everything stop_  
 _Finally you put my love on top_  
Plating the omelet he just made. Turning off the stove and putting the pans in the sink. He picks up the plates putting them on the counter. He turns around again to the fridge to get out orange juice, he also gets out juice for Keon, last minute before closing it he gets some fruit out. He places the drinks on the counter next to the fridge. He leaves it there moving to the cabinets to pull out Keon's sippycup. He gets out some baby cereal to make for Bella.

_Ooh baby_  
_You put my love on top top top top top_  
 _You put my love on top_  
 _Ooh ooh_  
 _Come on baby_  
 _You put my love on top top top top top_  
 _Put my love on top_  
 _My love on top_

The brunette starts preparing Bella's cereal and her bottle, getting done with that after a few minutes. Pulling out Keon's plate, he takes a pancake cutting it in small enough squares for the baby, pouring some syrup in a little cup. He cuts up some of the fruits as well, then pours some juice in the sippycup for him. All the while Eren keeps singing not even noticing the others presences in the room.

_Baby cause you're the one that I love_  
_Baby you're the one that I need_  
 _You're the only one I see_  
 _Baby baby it's you_  
 _You're the one that gives your all_  
 _You're the one that always calls_  
 _When I need you everything stops_  
 _Finally you put my love on top_

  
Levi smiles at the scene in front of him. His children watching their mama making them their breakfast trying to dance the way Eren is. He chuckles quietly to himself. The big smile on his kids faces makes his heart light up. Keon was a mini Levi there was no doubt about that but being around Eren made them smile. They just couldn't help it. Levi quietly walked to the counter kissing the babies faces then holding a finger to his lips but they barely noticed him and just kept watching Eren. In fact he couldn't take his eyes off him either. Eren voices becomes a bit higher matching Beyonce's slightly.

_Baby 'cause you're the one that I love_  
_Baby you're the one that I need_  
 _You're the only one I see_  
 _Baby baby it's you_  
 _You're the one that gives your all_  
 _You're the one that always calls_  
 _When I need you everything stops_  
 _Finally you put my love_  
Eren turns around to see Levi and his kids big smiles looking at him. The shorter man turns bright red. "D-Did you see that?" He asks Levi.

"Hm? Seen what?" Levi ask trying to hide his smile best he could. He could do it with everyone else but Eren.

Eren blushed and got the plate he put Levi's food on placing it in front of the man with a cup of orange juice. "You feed Keon while I feed Bella?"

Levi just nodded his head keeping the smile he had on there.

After breakfast, baths for everyone, and changing into clothes the Ackermans were ready for the day. Although they just put pajamas back on because they were staying in today. It was grey and a bit gloomy outside because of the rain. Eren cradles the almost sleeping baby girl in his arms smiling at her. Levi's arm around Eren. The brunette's head resting against Levi's shoulder. Little Keon was sitting right next to Levi watching his favorite movie on the tv.

Levi smiled at this. He couldn't believe they were here. After all Eren and him been through, here they were. Two kids, engaged making wedding plans. The raven chuckled a bit. They did this completely backwards but he doesn't know if he would do it any other way…well that's not quite true. He would want to just fight for Eren like he should have, but that's it. He and Eren talked about what happens over the years as well. Even Eren wouldn't change anything about it except for the lies that Levi told him maybe. Who cares about the past though. Here they were finally…finally happy. Levi Ackerman has finally got the person who saved him. He laughs to himself again still a bit in disbelief at him being so sappy. 'I guess those Sleepless nights with Rogue weren't for nothing.'

"Sleepless nights with Rogue huh?" Eren looks at Levi.

"You heard that?" Levi asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah…you said it out loud."

They both look at each other and start laughing. "I love you Eren Ackerman."

"I'm not an Ackerman just yet." Eren pointed out.

Levi made a face at him. "I guess I'll repeat myself. I love you Eren Ackerman."

Eren just giggled and smiled back at him, the brunette takes a deep breath he starts singing softly.

" _Baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need  
You're the only one I see.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song 1. Miss being your man - Marques Houston
> 
> Song 2. It's Cool - Jhene Aiko
> 
> Song 3. Love on Top - Beyonce

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments !


End file.
